


PRAGARAS

by DianaMoson



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Background Case, Blow Jobs, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Consent Issues, Dark Past, Death Threats, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epiphanies, Explanations, F/M, False Identity, First Kiss, Fix-It, Flashbacks, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Italiano | Italian, Killing, Kissing, Longfiction, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Memories, Morte - Freeform, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pain, Past, Past Lives, Post-Season/Series 03, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Requited Love, Revelations, Rough Kissing, Secret Identity, Sensation Play, Sex, Slow Burn, Tragedy, Undead, Work, bacio, dichiarazioni, passato, postfinale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoson/pseuds/DianaMoson
Summary: C’è qualcosa che non va in Will, e lui lo sa. L’ha sempre saputo."Una morte così, Will, è molto più di quanto avrei potuto chiedere.”
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo di questa storia è la traduzione in lituano del termine “Inferno” e intende essere la continuazione del terzo finale di stagione.  
> Non ho mai visto "Hannibal" doppiato in italiano: ogni frase, interpretazione e citazione è dunque personalmente tradotta dalla serie in lingua originale.

Il caldo di quel giorno è asfissiante. Trentacinque gradi. Le cicale cantano il loro insopportabile e reiterato suono, le foglie degli alberi non si muovono, la brezza è inesistente. È pomeriggio, forse le quindici. Il sole proietta con spietato contrasto le ombre del circondario su una terra arida, giallastra, dove prima probabilmente c’era dell’erba. La terra incolta di qualcuno, ormai inabitata.

Will la sente sulla pelle, l’afa. L’aria calda che lo circonda, che gli fa trasudare ogni poro. I polmoni sono affaticati, le gambe deboli, la pressione più bassa del solito.

Ha tredici anni e sta correndo – si, ora se lo ricorda. Corre più che può, in questo momento. Ecco perché il suo petto si contrae in ripetuti spasmi, incapace di fermarsi.

Gocce di sudore freddo gli scivolano sulla fronte, i capelli ricci, umidi e scompigliati. Si strofina i palmi sudati sui pantaloncini, nel tentativo di eliminare la cattiva sensazione che prova: nausea, vertigine, capogiro.

Si ricorda, all’improvviso, di Ryan. Dei suoi occhi scuri, delle sue sopracciglia folte e del ghigno che l'ha sempre distinto dagli altri compagni di scuola. Si ricorda di quelle mani - tozze per la sua età - che anni prima gli avevano rubato un soldatino di plastica. Ryan aveva agguantato con forza l’oggetto, l’aveva osservato e posizionato al di sopra di un accendino. Tic, tic. Il suono del pollice sulla rotella. E poi la fiamma. Così densa, avvolgente, e la faccia del sergente Thompson – così l’aveva chiamato Will – che si era deformata, pian piano, in una mutazione liquida spaventosa, in un grido afono che nessuno avrebbe mai ascoltato. Erano come rallentate, le gocce di plastica verde riversanti sul linoleum della scuola, ed era stata così sgradevole, la risata compiaciuta di Ryan che echeggiava tra le pareti. Will se la ricorda, la sua risata, e si ricorda del suo soldatino.

Ecco, la sensazione di ora. Ecco. Un pezzo di plastica sopra un accendino. Will si sente sciogliere, lentamente, mentre il sangue bolle e il cuore pulsa.

Tuttavia non è solo per il caldo, lo sa. Non è per questo che si sente quasi svenire.

Si ferma, le gambe non lo reggono più. Le suole di gomma delle scarpe stridono sul terreno secco, sollevando polvere gialla. Will chiude gli occhi, respiri incoerenti. Quello che sente adesso nelle vene è odio, ripugnanza. Lo percepisce, lo riconosce. È lo stesso odio delle persone da cui sta scappando.

Delle voci si avvicinano da lontano. Sono arrivati, l’hanno raggiunto. Sono tre e sembrano più grandi di lui, ma avranno al massimo quattordici anni.

Lo chiamano. Will è immobile, dà loro le spalle, e dentro di sé è come una bomba pronta ad esplodere. Ma non vuole, non ne ha voglia, non vuole rischiare di pagarne le conseguenze.

Esattamente come con Ryan, quel Ryan che anni prima alle scuole elementari aveva bruciato il sergente Thompson. Erano state le sue grida a squarciare l’aria di tutta la scuola quando Will aveva perforato il suo occhio sinistro. Un gesto istantaneo, impulsivo, non premeditato. Quella volta, però, era stato un altro soldato di linea a sacrificarsi. Un inatteso oggettino di plastica che - brutalmente infilzato nell’orbita di Ryan - per poco non gli aveva sfiorato il cervello. William, dall’aspetto così delicato, aveva reso semi cieco un compagno di scuola a soli sette anni. I trasferimenti che seguirono, le querele e le punizioni inflitte ripetutamente dalle mani del suo stesso padre, l'avevano reso un evento impossibile da dimenticare.

E ora, allo stesso modo, quei tre teppisti vogliono punirlo. L’hanno raggiunto fin qui, in una zona abbandonata ai limiti della periferia. É nella loro natura: colpire i più deboli per sentirsi più forti. E Will sembra così debole con le sue gambette magre, l’aspetto da disagiato e gli occhiali rattoppati alla meno peggio con lo scotch.

Will si tocca l’inizio del setto nasale. Non ha più gli occhiali, deve averli persi durante la corsa. Già la seconda volta, quel mese. Chi lo dirà a suo padre adesso? Will non riesce a opprimere un sospiro, la mano stretta a pugno, il sangue che scorre veloce nelle sue vene.

I ragazzi sono a pochi metri da lui, lo chiamano, gli dicono che non ha scampo, e tra una pulsazione e l’altra che risuona forte nei timpani, Will li sente. Hanno ragione, perché non c’è niente intorno a lui, solo terra battuta, un paio di alberi e un grosso sprofondo che dà verso l’autostrada.

C’è qualcosa che non va in Will, e lui lo sa. L’ha sempre saputo. Ha cercato di capirlo, ha cercato di farsi capire. Ma é inutile, forse l’ha compreso solo ora.

È senza speranze.

Will strizza gli occhi. Si sente sciogliere, logorare, non vuole più provare niente.

Non vuole più pensarci.

Il verso di esclamazione dei ragazzi alle sue spalle assume un tono sconcertato mentre Will prende la rincorsa e salta nel vuoto.

I suoi talloni si staccano dalla terra arida. I secondi che passano fino a quando il suo corpo raggiunge il bordo dell’autostrada, circa una decina di metri più in basso, sono ineluttabilmente pochi.

Un tonfo.

Brutale, piatto.

Nient’altro.

-

Un dolore forte.

Un suono distante. Ovattato. Una voce femminile che canta.

_“Rustling of the leaves used to be my lullaby_  
_In the sunny South when I was a tot so high” ♪_

Un dolore più intenso. Freddo.

_“That fine melody caressing the shore_  
_Familiar to me, I've heard it before” ♫_

Fa freddo. Sente mille aghi.

_“I don’t feel it in my soul_  
_And don’t I know I’ve reached my goal” ♪_

Migliaia di aculei gli attraversano la carne, ogni millimetro di pelle.

Un dolore acuto pervade i suoi sensi ma Will non riesce a muoversi. Si sente cadere, sprofondare nel vuoto. Un vuoto morbido, cedevole e gelido. Improvvisamente tutto sembra così…

Inevitabile.

È morto.

Deve essere morto.

Eppure… È così doloroso.

Non è il paradiso, deve essere l’inferno.

Lo accetta, suo malgrado. Il suo corpo viene inghiottito lentamente.

Se lo merita. È stato cattivo. È stato un bambino cattivo. Un uomo cattivo.

_Will Graham, te lo sei meritato. Ti ricordi cosa hai fatto?_

Una cucina, del sangue sul pavimento. Un uomo che gli parla, pieno di proiettili, fiato corto. Un sospiro, un sogghigno. _Vedi?_ Garrett Jacob Hobbs. Un ragazzo, un animale, una scultura. Randall Tier. Una foresta. Grossi occhi celesti, disperati, impauriti. Un taglio alla gola. Abigail. Una donna, un bambino, una moglie. L’ospedale, Molly. La risata di un uomo pazzo, maiali, cani, plastiche facciali, Mason Verger. Una volpe rossa, boccoli. Freddie Lounds. Carne che brucia. Dottor Chilton. _Posso chiedere in prestito la sua immaginazione?_ Jack Crawford. _Ero così cieca…_ Alana Bloom. Il grande drago rosso. Una scogliera, sangue, tanto sangue. Dolarhyde.

Un suono cupo, espirato: un bramito.

Un cervo. Nero, grande, presente.

Delle corna.

_È questo l’inferno?_

Hannibal.

Musica classica di sottofondo. Una giacca grigia, un bicchiere di cristallo tra le sue dita. Lo osserva.

_“Intendi guardarlo mentre mi uccide?”_

_“Intendo guardarlo mentre ti cambia.”_

Hannibal apre lo spumante, odora il tappo di sughero, porge a Will il bicchiere vuoto.

_“Salva te stesso e uccidi tutti gli altri?”_

Will è sincero mentre risponde, ma ci pensa, prima. Lo guarda riempirgli il bicchiere con grazia.

_“Non so se riesco a salvarmi.”_

Hannibal l'osserva.

 _“Forse va bene così”_ aggiunge Will. È una resa. Un’accettazione. Hannibal lo capisce, ma non gli piace.

Il freddo è più forte ora. Will lo sente. Sente qualcosa: acqua. Acqua gelida che lo avvolge, completamente.

Insopportabilmente.

…

Will spalanca gli occhi di colpo. È un getto, uno spasmo violento. Tutto è completamente nero. Gli ultimi residui di aria rimasta nei polmoni fuoriescono dalle narici in minuscole bolle e i muscoli del suo corpo cominciano a sentire, a muoversi per la contrazione.

Will prova dolore. Ovunque. Polmoni, petto, testa, arti. Ogni parte gli fa male, ogni singola cellula. Ma ora si rende conto di essere cosciente e soprattutto vivo.

Non respira e scopre di non avere nulla a cui aggrapparsi. Le braccia provano a muoversi grossolanamente, nel tentativo di salire in superficie, ma le onde adirate del mare lo portano a destra e a manca, senza alcun ordine. Non c’è niente di solido, nessuna àncora, solo acqua - pesante e gelida - che gli inonda la testa, gli riempie la bocca e il naso di schiuma salmastra tinta di sangue.

Le sue forze sono troppo deboli, ma appena un’onda lo smuove verso l’alto, Will ci riprova, mettendoci tutta l'energia necessaria. Quando finalmente riesce a valicare il confine dell’acqua, le sue labbra si spalancano in una dolorosa boccata d’aria e una forte luce lo abbaglia, accecandolo.

Il vento gelido lo schiaffeggia e lo benedice con tutta la sua forza mentre l’Atlantico sbatte senza pausa contro le protuberanze rocciose. Will strizza gli occhi, i polmoni contratti. Rigurgita acqua e sangue, nel precario tentativo di rimanere a galla.

All’improvviso, nella distanza, qualcuno grida qualcosa e l’acqua produce un suono di schianto.

Will è ancora cieco, ma col passare dei secondi la vista sembra aggiustarsi al buio della notte, insieme alla sua respirazione. Nella distanza distingue appena una piccola barca, da cui proviene la luce bianca di un faro.

È quasi una consacrazione, la concessione di una grazia, quando una mano lo afferra per l’avambraccio.

«Will…» è il sospiro rauco di Hannibal che lo trascina verso di sé. E Will lo fissa, con l’acqua che gli circonda le orecchie, boccheggiante, quasi incredulo. Negli occhi neri di Hannibal nota del sollievo, una pace temporanea. Senza pensarci troppo Will si aggrappa al suo collo, un’àncora di salvezza.

«Rimani vivo, Will».

E Will ci prova, mentre Chiyoh dalla barca lancia loro un salvagente che Hannibal afferra ben volentieri. Con fatica risalgono la scaletta del motoscafo e una volta sopra Will crolla gocciolante sul pagliolato di vetroresina, stremato. Hannibal si inginocchia esausto ma non perde tempo e preme i polpastrelli sulla piega del polso di Will per controllargli il battito. Poi passa ad esaminare velocemente la ferita sul viso e quella sul petto destro, aperta e dolorante. Will sibila mentre Hannibal fa una leggera pressione sulla lacerazione, spostandogli la camicia un tempo bianca. Chiyoh è vicino a loro, in piedi, una torcia in mano.

«Dobbiamo muoverci…» dice la donna.

«Ha perso troppo sangue» risponde Hannibal, con un’impercettibile affanno.

«Anche tu hai bisogno di cure» lo rimprovera lei.

La camicia di Hannibal è ormai un groviglio color cremisi che penzola dalla sua sbieca corporatura. L’occhio destro è gonfio per lo squarcio sul volto e la sua spalla un nodo di muscoli tesi. Ma lui non sembra farci caso. Con un sospiro dolorante abbassa la testa e si preme una mano sullo stomaco, la temporanea fasciatura di Chiyoh ormai zuppa di acqua e sangue.

«Passami la coperta» dice Hannibal alla donna, i capelli corti bagnati sulla fronte. Ma lei non si muove. Hannibal si volta e le rivolge uno sguardo secco. Chiyoh, inespressiva, sbatte le ciglia una volta, per poi arrendersi. C’è un silente dialogo tra di loro. Lei si allontana per prendere la coperta e la consegna direttamente nelle mani dell'uomo. A quel punto Hannibal si distende al fianco di Will, avvolgendo entrambi con il telo. Chiyoh li osserva, distesi inerti sul pavimento della barca, e cerca di ignorare la sensazione di disagio che vuole stabilirsi in lei.

«Chiyoh».

Gli occhi della donna tornano su quelli di Hannibal.

«Fai in fretta» dice lo psichiatra. In silenzio, la donna sparisce nel ponte di comando.

Pochi secondi dopo il motoscafo prende vita e si allontana dalla scogliera il più velocemente possibile.

Will è sul punto di perdere i sensi, quando sente di nuovo un bramito, profondo. Apre gli occhi, stanco, e nota sulla barca il cervo, non lontano da loro. Questa volta non è in piedi, ma sdraiato, ansimante. Le piume scure del suo manto sono ricoperte di un addensante viscoso, sangue. Will guarda Hannibal, disteso vicino a lui, che respira a fatica. Con cautela e sforzo, Will si muove e gli poggia una mano sul petto. Immediatamente il cervo si lamenta emanando un suono profondo. Il guaito è così forte e fastidioso, che Will reagisce con una smorfia di dolore.

«Stai… soffrendo» gli dice Will, in un soffio. Lo guarda meglio, con tristezza. «Stai morendo».

Hannibal si volta a guardarlo. La sua mano si muove per avvolgersi attorno al polso di Will.

«Sì, Will».

Will aggrotta le sopracciglia, sbattendo con lentezza le palpebre. Una goccia d’acqua si dissocia dal ciuffo di capelli mentre lui osserva la rassegnazione negli occhi di Hannibal.

«Mi hai detto… mi hai detto di non preoccuparmi di te. Di pensare a te, ma di non preoccuparmi». Will sposta la mano dal suo petto affaticato per stringerla intorno al palmo di Hannibal. «Eppure… guardami ora».

Hannibal scruta i suoi occhi chiari, quasi contento.

«Sei preoccupato per me, Will?»

Will stringe con più forza la presa della mano.

«Sì» sibila a denti stretti, poggiando la tempia sul pavimento duro. «Non morire».

Hannibal sospira, chiudendo gli occhi, e con il pollice accarezza il dorso della mano di Will.

« _Più dolce sarebbe la morte… se il mio sguardo avesse come ultimo orizzonte il tuo volto, e se così fosse… mille volte vorrei nascere per mille volte ancor morire*_ ».

«Non…» inizia Will, e nel suo petto il cuore sembra farsi più pesante.

Hannibal riapre gli occhi e volge la testa, orientando lo sguardo dritto all’uomo al suo fianco.

«Una morte così, Will, è molto più di quanto avrei potuto chiedere».

Will sospira, tremando. Le sue pulsazioni raddoppiano, la ferita sul suo petto riprende a sanguinare, copiosa. Chiude gli occhi, stringendo la stretta di mano.

«Forse…» boccheggia Will «Forse va bene così».

Will non vede il sorriso appena accennato sulle labbra di Hannibal al suo fianco, ma lo percepisce.

Il cervo vicino a loro non emette più alcun suono, forse è sparito.

I muscoli del corpo di Will iniziano a rilassarsi. Le onde si increspano sotto il motoscafo. L’odore della salsedine e il calore umido della mano di Hannibal rimangono impresse nella sua memoria.

Si sente finalmente svenire.

Va bene così.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *William Shakespeare, da “Amleto", atto 4, scena 5


	2. Two

Will apre gli occhi.

Le palpebre sono pesanti quando le dischiude una, due, tre volte.

Immobile, su una superficie morbida e asciutta, riprende conoscenza. Sente gli arti pesanti, la lingua secca nel palato. Deglutisce.

Il polpastrello si muove lentamente su e giù, in un riflesso incondizionato. Controlla se può ancora muoversi.

È sopravvissuto, allora.

Il suo cervello, finora smarrito in un torpore ovattato, non registra il luogo in cui si trova. Il primo istinto è quello di agitarsi, di capire dove sia, ma stranamente avverte una profonda calma dentro di sé.

Will abbassa lo sguardo. È su un letto ortopedico, delle lenzuola bianche lo avvolgono fino alla vita.

Redivivo.

Ancora.

L’immortalità sembra essere sua compagna di viaggio, in questa vita. Non sa se esserne grato oppure no.

Si sente rigido, sul petto. Istintivamente si passa una mano sul camice bianco che indossa, sentendo una rigida fasciatura che si espande fin sotto l’ascella destra. Vicino al letto un monitor cardiaco segna la saturazione e il suo battito, il bip acuto e monotono. Sul braccio destro ci sono dei cerotti che immobilizzano un ago in vena e un deflussore collegato a una flebo.

Tentativamente, Will solleva la testa dal cuscino su cui è poggiata, ma un dolore improvviso alla nuca lo costringe a ripoggiarla. Si porta una mano sul viso dove scopre una cannula nasale che gli circonda la mascella. Sospirando, Will si guarda intorno. La stanza in cui si trova è scarsamente illuminata, con le pareti grigie e una lampada frugale in un angolo. Non ha finestre, solo un ventilatore da soffitto, una porta e pochi elementi decorativi.

Will abbassa lo sguardo per cercare sui suoi polsi un qualsiasi braccialetto identificativo. Niente.

Una sensazione spiacevole inizia a insinuarsi sotto la sua pelle. Le pale del ventilatore sopra la sua testa sembrano improvvisamente più veloci e affilate mentre il grafico dell’ECG alla sua sinistra muta in un ritmo più sostenuto.

C’è qualcosa che non va in quella stanza. Non è di un ospedale.

In un gesto azzardato che gli invia una dolorosa fitta alla testa, Will si mette a sedere e con le mani inizia a liberarsi di tutti gli elettrodi e tubi che lo adornano, quando inaspettatamente la porta della stanza si apre.

Una donna di mezza età con degli occhiali a mezzaluna lo osserva dalla soglia della porta. Indossa una camicia rossa e una longuette nera. Stringe attorno al petto una cartella clinica.

«Signor Graham?»

Will, rimasto immobile dall’apertura della porta, riprende a liberarsi degli aggeggi infernali che gli ricoprono il corpo. La donna si avvicina rapida al suo letto, bloccandogli i polsi nel tentativo di impedirgli di muoversi.

«No, no, signor Graham, si calmi. Ha ancora bisogno di questi…»

Will cerca di lottare ma le mani della donna su di lui sono più pesanti di quanto si aspetti e il contatto fisico è ancora qualcosa su cui deve lavorare. La testa ricomincia a pulsare e alla fine cede, poggiandosi stanco sullo schienale del letto.

«Chi è lei?» le chiede, snervato, mentre la donna ricollega gli elettrodi staccati.

«Sono contenta che si senta meglio, signor Graham, ma temo che non sia ancora pronto per una scampagnata.»

La donna fa due passi indietro e Will sospira a denti stretti, massaggiandosi gli occhi con il pollice e l’indice della mano destra.

«Dove mi trovo?» domanda.

Sistemandosi una ciocca fuori posto dallo chignon che raccoglie i capelli castani, la donna riprende tra le mani la cartellina. Dal taschino della camicia estrae una penna a click e appunta qualcosa sui fogli.

«Cosa si ricorda?»

«Chi è lei?» domanda ancora Will.

La donna solleva lo sguardo, poggiando la penna sul portablocco. Due occhi smeraldo lo fissano dalle semi rotondità vetrate degli occhiali.

«Posso dire che abbiamo degli amici in comune, Will» gli sorride. «Posso chiamarti Will? Darti del tu?»

«Una risposta approssimativa…» risponde lui «E preferirei di no».

Il sorriso sulle labbra sottili della donna non muta.

«Mi avevano riferito dei tuoi - ops, dei _suoi_ modi, signor Graham.»

«Dove mi trovo?»

«Questa struttura è segreta, quindi temo di non poterle rivelare l’esatta posizione». Il tono della sua voce è autorevole, ma il suo sguardo canzonatorio. «Tuttavia posso dirle che siamo ancora nel Maryland».

«Questo non è… un ospedale.»

«No» conferma lei. «Ma all’occasione lo diventa».

Will ha l’impressione di avere davanti una donna con la quale nessuno voglia realmente scherzare. Non sa se sentirsi allarmato o meno.

«Ora che ho risposto alle sue domande, sa dirmi cosa si ricorda?» continua, riprendendo la penna tra le dita.

Will chiude gli occhi, cercando di riordinare le idee. Nella mente appare una barca, del sangue. Poi... la salsedine. Il calore di una mano.

«Dove si trova... lui?» chiede Will.

La donna solleva un sopracciglio sottile.

«Lui?»

«Hannibal».

«Ah, il signor Lecter».

«Sì».

«Temo di non poterglielo riferire».

«Perché?»

«Ordini. Dall’alto, sa».

Will sente irrigidirsi. Il bip del monitor si fa più rapido.

«Non si innervosisca, signor Graham. Tutto sarà più chiaro a tempo debito.»

«Voglio andarmene».

«Oh, questo è chiaro, ma non può».

«Chi siete voi?»

«Signor Graham» dice la donna, avvicinandosi e bloccandogli la gamba in prevenzione dell’ulteriore e palese tentativo di fuga.

«Mi lasci andare» sibila Will.

«È troppo debole. Non è nelle condizioni».

«Ho affrontato condizioni peggiori, mi creda».

«Su questo non ho dubbi, ma non posso lasciarla andare».

Il suo sguardo è duro, severo. La presa sull’uomo ancora di più. Will stringe i denti e ripoggia la schiena sul letto. La donna fa un passo indietro, liberandolo.

«Il suo stato confusionale è completamente normale, date le condizioni. Subire traumi del genere e risvegliarsi in un luogo sconosciuto aumenta ancora di più il senso di disorientamento che un uomo come lei può provare al momento».

«Un uomo come _me_ » fa eco Will.

La donna sorride, in modo plastico.

«Il suo nome è conosciuto, signor Graham. L’uomo dalla pura empatia. Il più interessante oggetto di speculazione nei migliori circoli psichiatrici del Maryland».

Will annuisce seccamente in un sospiro amaro.

«Ma non mi dica… anche lei è psichiatra?»

«Oh, no, no» dice la donna, tralasciando qualcosa di importante. «Ma posso rassicurarla, qui è completamente al sicuro. Non c’è struttura più adeguata».

«Adeguata a cosa?»

«Non la sorprenderò se le dico che la sua bella faccia si trova sui notiziari di ogni stazione di servizio dell’intera costa orientale».

Will osserva la donna, scettico, e si domanda se è davvero sorpreso dalla notizia. Era scontato che l’FBI gli avrebbe dato la caccia, non avendo trovato alcuna evidenza dei loro corpi se non il cadavere lacerato di Dolarhyde. Will riesce quasi a sentire i passi affrettati e silenziosi delle forze SWAT che si amalgamano in formazione intorno al perimetro della casa. Il sangue seccato nel bel mezzo del patio di pietra, le tracce che danno verso il dirupo che continua a erodersi. Prize e Zeller che analizzano la scena con le loro strumentazioni, i guanti azzurri in lattice e i flash delle reflex. Jack che osserva con serietà l’abisso, il colletto rialzato del suo cappotto un mero riparo dal vento rigido del promontorio.

_Sei felice o triste di non avermi trovato, Jack?_

«Signor Graham?»

«Sono ricercato?» domanda.

«Temo proprio di sì».

«Quanto tempo è passato?»

«Dal suo ricovero?»

Will annuisce.

«Questa è la diciottesima ora» risponde lei, guardando l'orologio sul suo polso.

«Io vorrei andarmene il prima possibile».

La donna riprende la cartella tra le mani, iniziando a sfogliarla.

«Prima mi lasci fare una breve ricapitolazione delle sue condizioni, signor Graham». Con il dito indice si risistema gli occhiali sul naso. «Quando abbiamo rinvenuto il suo corpo era davvero a un passo dalla morte. Rischiava di morire per dissanguamento e ipotermia, se non per lacerazione e annegamento. Abbiamo dovuto farle diverse trasfusioni. Dieci punti per la ferita sul suo viso e diciannove sul suo petto». Solleva lo sguardo su di lui. «Inoltre la sua storia clinica ci dice che ha sofferto di encefalite in passato. L’intero emisfero destro infiammato. È stato indotto in coma farmacologico e ha seguito terapie antivirali. È corretto?»

Will la guarda. «Come ha avuto queste informazioni?»

«Non ha importanza. Mi dica, piuttosto, a volte le capita ancora di avere questi sintomi? Scarsa lucidità mentale? Dolore, allucinazioni?»

«Al di là del profondo mal di testa che lei mi sta causando in questo momento?»

La donna sorride. «La prego di rispondere alla domanda».

Will sospira e riflette. Tutti quei disturbi sono associabili a una sola persona.

«All’occorrenza» risponde.

«Cosa intende dire?»

«Intendo dire che qualche volta si ripresentano».

«In che occasione? Sotto stress?»

Sarebbe facile per Will confessare alla donna presuntuosa davanti ai suoi occhi che tutto quello che ha vissuto tempo fa - lo smarrimento, il senso di lucidità appannato, la confusione - è stato solo conseguenza di un’infezione del sistema nervoso. Ma il dolore che non ha mai smesso di provare - con costanza, abitudine - è sempre stato causato da una persona sola. Un uomo che col suo vasto quoziente intellettivo e con le sue capacità ha saputo tanto ammaliarlo quanto divorarlo.

È come un grido silente nel bel mezzo della notte, una carezza su un viso abituato alla solitudine. Un uomo verso cui ha sempre sentito il bisogno di addentrarsi, per poi immediatamente fuggire. Colui che incarna le sue allucinazioni, l’elegante avvoltoio da cui non ha mai saputo divincolarsi. È lui la condizione anomala, il suo disturbo di coscienza. 

È lui, la sua malattia.

_Sei preoccupato per me, Will?_

«Voglio sapere dov’è Hannibal.»

La donna scuote la testa. «Come le ho già detto non posso--»

«È morto?» taglia corto Will.

Il mascara tra le ciglia della donna è aggrumato e l’espressione nei suoi occhi non si altera minimamente quando si stabilizza sul volto serio di Will.

«Come ho già detto, signor Graham, non ho l’autorizzazione a darle queste informazioni. Per questo dovrà parlare direttamente con Chiyoh.»

«Chiyoh?»

I tacchi lucidi della donna echeggiano sul pavimento mentre le sue mani si avvicinano alla flebo. Con una siringa inserisce delle gocce nella valvola perforabile del deflussore. Le sue labbra si incurvano verso l’alto. «A quanto pare abbiamo una conoscenza in comune».

«Cosa mi sta mettendo?» domanda Will, schiena rigida, occhio vigile.

«Niente di cui preoccuparsi».

Il primo pensiero è quello di sfilarsi l’ago ma Will è coperto da pesanti strati di cerotto e doversi liberare risulta troppo complicato per la sua ridotta capacità di movimento.

«Lei è amica di Chiyoh?»

«L’amicizia è un concetto così approssimativo…»

Will si guarda intorno. «Mi faccia parlare con lei».

«Mi rammarica dirle che Chiyoh non è qui al momento e sebbene le sue condizioni siano in ottima ripresa, non è in grado di poter uscire. Quindi…»

La donna fa spallucce, falsamente dispiaciuta. Will la osserva e più passa il tempo, più percepisce la sua vena sadica. Il suo accento americano è buono tuttavia qualcosa la tradisce nella pronuncia di alcune vocali. Will trova interessante il velato tentativo di celare la sua vera personalità dietro un atteggiamento bonario. Probabilmente lo fa appositamente per vellicare Will, per stimolare il suo intelletto, oppure vuole semplicemente metterlo alla prova. Il modo in cui parla, l’interesse per la psicologia umana…

Improvvisamente Will vede la donna davanti ai suoi occhi in maniera diversa, più giovane, con meno rughe, i capelli del suo colore naturale, più chiari. Indossa un camice, una mascherina sulla bocca. Le sue dita ricoperte dal lattice bianco dei guanti maneggiano con precisione un bisturi. Sotto di lei, sul lettino operatorio, c’è una scatola cranica aperta, il cervello di un paziente in attesa di essere operato. Nei suoi occhi chiari traspare della spensieratezza, specialmente quando dirige lo sguardo al suo fianco, dritto al giovane uomo che le fa da assistente. Gli zigomi pronunciati di quest’ultimo, le sopracciglia chiare, le labbra piene e la pelle più liscia e tonica… appartengono ad Hannibal.

Inaspettatamente la mente di Will lo rievoca, anni prima, nella sua cucina, indaffarato e impeccabile, con la camicia rosso granata, gilet e grembiule bianco. Will ricorda le sfumature bionde che la luce proiettava sui suoi lisci capelli castani, ricorda il proprio imbarazzo nel non poter rimanere a cena, le mani incerte che trattenevano la bottiglia di vino.

_“Sei sicuro di non poter rimanere?”_

_“Non penso che sarei di buona compagnia”._

_“Non sono d’accordo”._

Will si ricorda quanto era stato difficile guardarlo negli occhi, per quelle brevi frazioni di secondo, e mettere a fuoco le sue espressioni - il suo sguardo gentile, un po’ rammaricato della sua dipartita - stupito nel capire che non lo stesse dicendo per semplice cortesia.

_“Perché hai smesso di fare il chirurgo?”_

_“Ho ucciso qualcuno. O, precisamente, non ho potuto salvare qualcuno. Ma è stato come ucciderlo.”_

_“Eri un chirurgo di pronto soccorso. Doveva succedere di tanto in tanto.”_

_“È successo una volta di troppo.”_

Per Will adesso tutto è più chiaro, limpido. È ovvio che i pazienti sotto le loro mani non erano mai usciti vivi dalla sala operatoria.

«Lei… lei era collega di Hannibal… a Parigi…» dice Will alla donna davanti a sé. È sorpreso, quasi irritato per il ricordo di Hannibal che lo manipola in cucina. «Non è psichiatra, ma una neurochirurga» afferma, osservando la reazione della donna che sembra guardarlo con ammirazione.

«Lei è davvero impressionante, _monsieur_ Graham. Ora capisco lo smisurato interesse di Hannibal nei suoi riguardi».

Will scuote leggermente la testa. Avere davanti a sé uno degli insegnanti di Hannibal gli fa un certo effetto. La sadica dottoressa francese che uccideva pazienti e che aveva trovato nel giovane specializzando il perfetto alleato.

«Lei dimostra meno anni di quelli che ha» dice Will, considerando il suo aspetto da cinquantenne, sebbene debba averne più di sessanta.

«La ringrazio, non disdegno mai i complimenti».

Will poggia la testa pesante sul cuscino, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla donna.

_"Ho trasferito la mia passione per l’anatomia nelle arti culinarie. Guarisco menti, invece di corpi, e nessuno è morto a causa della mia terapia”._

Will ricorda la risposta di Hannibal alla sua domanda. È ovvio che perdere i pazienti sul tavolo operatorio non dava la stessa soddisfazione di uccidere. Hannibal aveva smesso di fare il chirurgo per questo, perché non era _divertente_.

Will sbatte le palpebre, stanco. Ha senso ricordare tutto ciò?

Le forze lo abbandonano sempre di più mentre una percezione di stasi inizia a stabilirsi in lui.

«Cosa… cosa mi ha dato?»

La donna riprende la cartella medica e appunta qualcosa sul foglio.

«Un tranquillante» risponde. «È necessario che lei si riposi, signor Graham».

Will inspira e chiude gli occhi.

«Ha bisogno di recuperare tutto il sonno che ha perso negli ultimi tempi» aggiunge.

A Will non piace essere sedato, ma l’ansiolitico fa effetto e le sue membra si fanno più pesanti.

«Perché?» inizia a chiedere mentre la donna si avvia verso la porta.

«Devo assicurarmi che i suoi stati psico-emotivi non siano negativi. Riposi, signor Graham».

La donna preme due volte sul pulsante della penna retrattile, prima di rimetterla nel taschino della camicia rossa.

«Hannibal è sempre stato un caro amico» continua, abbassando la maniglia della porta. «Sebbene la causa di tutto ciò sia lei, signor Graham, intendo rispettare il suo ultimo desiderio».

Il corridoio su cui dà l’uscio è molto più illuminato rispetto alla stanza in cui si trovano e Will non riesce a individuare bene l’espressione sul viso della donna, ormai un’ombra in controluce. La dottoressa indugia qualche secondo ancora - solo il riflesso vetrato degli occhiali visibile - prima di dagli le spalle e chiudere la porta.

Will non è sicuro di aver sentito bene, ma la sua testa è troppo leggera per riflettere. L’oscurità comincia a brulicare dietro le sue palpebre. Lo avvolge, subdola, e inizia a cullarlo come le calme acque di un lago.

Il principio attivo del tranquillante inizia a circolare nell’apparato nervoso, tuttavia Will non riesce a fare a meno di ingoiare un dolore sordo che si espande nel suo petto.

Dentro di sé, un senso di solitudine lo opprime.

Avverte di essere rimasto davvero solo.

_Goditi il vino, Hannibal._

_Grazie._


	3. Three

La prima volta che Will incontrò uno psicologo aveva sette anni.

Erano passate due settimane da quando Ryan aveva perso la vista all’occhio sinistro e tra i vari polveroni che seguirono, Will fu obbligato a recarsi una volta a settimana dallo psicologo che il preside della scuola elementare aveva raccomandato a suo padre.

Il suo psicologo era un uomo sui trent’anni, dall’aspetto giovanile, con tanti capelli e una giacca di feltro. Quando provò a parlare con lui dell’accaduto, Will ebbe l’impressione di essersi trovato in una trappola per topi. Era una piccola stanza, ben arredata ma opprimente per la scarsa luce che proveniva dall’unica finestra dietro la poltrona. Un diploma di laurea era appeso alla parete e le quattro mura erano impregnate di un forte odore di legno di cedro, proveniente dal profumatore d’ambienti posto sulla scrivania. Per Will era intossicante.

All’epoca si sentiva abbastanza in colpa per Ryan. Il senso di responsabilità era insopportabile e sentiva davvero il bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare, una persona di cui fidarsi, spiegare le sue ragioni. Qualcuno che gli facesse capire cosa c’era di sbagliato in lui.

Nel dottor Barrel, tuttavia – _Ciao Will, puoi chiamarmi Anthony_ – Will non trovò quel qualcuno che potesse aiutarlo.

Il dottore gli domandava spesso cosa sognasse la notte e Will gli raccontava di sognare di perdere la vista. A ogni sua risposta, l’uomo si passava una mano tra i capelli, lentamente, come una carezza. Will non capiva perché, ma quel gesto banale lo faceva sentire a disagio, specialmente quando il dottore cominciò a chiedergli cosa indossasse di notte per dormire. Un sentore, uno sguardo, quello del dottore che lo fissava più di quanto fosse lecito. Non gli piaceva guardarlo negli occhi.

Will si sentì dire che era importante saper trattenere gli impulsi per rimandare le gratificazioni. Il dottor Barrel gli diede una caramella, gli disse che se non l’avesse scartata in quel momento e avesse saputo pazientare, alla fine della seduta gliene avrebbe data una in più. Alla fine Will se ne andò con due caramelle, ma prima di incamminarsi l’occhiolino del dottor Barrel gli fece perdere l’appetito.

Durante il secondo incontro l’uomo gli mostrò dei disegni e gli chiese cosa rappresentassero per lui. Il fatto di non riuscire a esprimere le proprie emozioni, diceva, era un fattore chiave che portava a comportamenti violenti come quelli avuti nei confronti di Ryan. Gli domandò quanto fosse difficile per lui capire cosa gli facesse male. _Non riesci a controllarti quando qualcosa ti fa male, Will?_

In seguito, fuori dal nulla, il dottore gli disse che aveva dei bellissimi occhi celesti, e che i suoi capelli gli ricordavano i riccioli dei cherubini. Così prese a chiamarlo cherubino.

Al terzo incontro, il dottore gli fece notare che i suoi problemi erano dovuti all’assenza di una figura femminile – _Ti manca la tua mamma, Will?_ \- e alla mancanza di comunicazione con suo padre – _Il tuo papà ti picchia?_ \- Ma non doveva preoccuparsi, sentirsi in colpa, perché ora c’era lui, pronto a sostenerlo ed aiutarlo. _Vieni qui, piccolo cherubino_ , gli disse quel giorno. Will era titubante quando si avvicinò al dottore. Il signor Barrel gli fece cenno di salire sulle sue ginocchia. Quando Will lo fece, in preda alla più totale confusione, non si aspettava minimamente la mano del dottore che prese ad accarezzagli la gamba. Su e giù, lentamente, sulla piccola coscia, mentre pronunciava parole affettuose.

Qualche tempo prima, in attesa che suo padre tornasse dal lavoro, a Will era capitato di vedere in tv uno speciale sull’inquinamento ambientale. Una piattaforma di estrazione di petrolio era scoppiata nel Golfo del Messico. Le immagini di uccelli agonizzanti e altri animali rivestiti di una densa melma scura si erano palesate sotto i suoi occhi, rimanendo impresse sulla retina. Istintivamente era scoppiato a piangere, il muco che gli colava sulla bocca, le piccole mani strette ai bordi del pigiama. Ma lì, nella vecchia casa vuota, non c’era stato nessuno a consolarlo. Da quel giorno per Will il mondo si era trasfigurato in una grossa chiazza di petrolio nero dove le emozioni non erano altro che le miscele di idrocarburi presenti in esso. Era impossibile non percepirle, impossibile vivere senza. Un ingestibile afflusso viscoso che lo travolgeva costantemente, inesorabilmente.

In quel momento, sulle ginocchia del dottore, le emozioni libidinose che percepì dall’uomo sotto di lui lo lasciarono impietrito. Un senso di nausea, ribrezzo e paura lo abbracciò violentemente.

Will cominciò a tremare e con un forte grido acuto si avventò sul braccio del dottore, mordendolo fino a sanguinare.

Il giorno dopo, mentre suo padre borbottava e preparava le valigie tra le mura dell’ennesima casa in affitto, Will non gli raccontò cos'era realmente successo in quella stanza.

Si trasferirono il giorno stesso.  


-  


La seconda volta che Will incontrò un dottore che volesse mettere in discussione la sua salute mentale aveva tredici anni.

Era in Louisiana ed era luglio. Si trovava in ospedale già da un mese. Era sopravvissuto per miracolo allo schianto sul ciglio dell’autostrada.

Il fatto che fosse finito sul terreno stepposo adiacente al guardrail – dicevano i dottori – aveva aumentato del trenta percento le sue possibilità di sopravvivenza. Lo avevano definito “miracolo”, considerato il severo trauma cranico, due fratture scomposte di cui una al bacino, e un’emorragia interna. A seguito di un delicato intervento chirurgico durato diverse ore, suo padre era rimasto giorni interi al suo capezzale.

Quando Will fu abbastanza cosciente da poter parlare e mangiare da solo, una donna con un camice bianco e la pelle olivastra entrò nella sua stanza, sorridendo bonariamente.

«Ciao Will» gli disse. «Sono la dottoressa Ramirez».

Will osservò la bocca della donna muoversi, presentarsi come la psichiatra dell’ospedale. Lui aveva la testa ancora fasciata e nessuna voglia di vedere persone. Non voleva ascoltare. Non voleva rispondere. Non gli interessava nulla. Ma la dottoressa non cedette, si ripresentò il giorno dopo, e quello dopo ancora.

A Will erano sempre piaciuti i giochi di pazienza e gli enigmi. Anni prima suo padre gli aveva regalato un cubo di Rubik. L’oggetto aveva messo alla prova la sua capacità logica per quasi sessanta frustranti minuti, fino a quando aveva finalmente capito come funzionava. Dopo di che non aveva avuto nessun problema a farlo girare per il verso giusto. Non aveva mai fatto un errore nel rispondere ai test d’intelligenza pubblicati sui quotidiani, e se c’erano cinque figure dalla forma strana, la risposta su come dovesse essere la sesta della serie gli era sempre stata evidente. Le tabelline erano qualcosa che aveva memorizzato nell’arco di un pomeriggio a lezione senza capire perché mai l’insegnante avesse dovuto continuare a insistere sull’argomento per un anno intero.

L’interesse di Will per i giochi di pazienza e gli enigmi si acuì quando per la sesta volta la dottoressa Ramirez si ripresentò serenamente nella sua stanza. Nel migliore dei casi gli psichiatri erano dei perfetti bugiardi, nel peggiore, degli incompetenti che volevano sondare il cervello dei pazienti per soddisfare le loro morbose curiosità. In entrambi i casi, Will non aveva mai riscontrato problemi nel distinguere quale tipo di analista si trovava di fronte. Nonostante ciò, trovava curioso il fatto che la donna si presentasse ogni volta per parlargli un’intera mezz’ora, mentre lui rimaneva in silenzio a guardarla come in un tacito accordo. Quel giorno lei prese una sedia e la posizionò vicino al suo letto.

«Ciao Will. Conosci la leggenda del samurai giapponese?»

Will la guardò sottecchi mentre si sedeva. Alla fine scosse la testa.

La dottoressa gli raccontò di un antico samurai che un giorno chiese al suo maestro Zen di spiegargli i concetti di paradiso e inferno, ma un'incomprensione sorse tra i due.

Nel raccontare la storiella, la voce della donna si aggravò per riprodurre la voce del samurai. Will notò il suo impegno e si chiese cosa la spingesse realmente a dedicargli tutto quel tempo.

«A quel punto, di fronte alla risposta adirata del samurai, il maestro risponde: ‘Ecco, questo è l’inferno’» proseguì lei. «Allora il samurai si calma, inguaina la spada e si inchina, ringraziando il monaco per la lezione. ‘Ecco’ dice infine il maestro Zen ‘questo è il paradiso’».

Will di tutta risposta sollevò un sopracciglio. La psichiatra lo guardò e sorrise.

«Cosa vuol dire, Will? Il risveglio del samurai, il suo aprire gli occhi sul proprio stato di agitazione, mostra quanto è importante la differenza tra l’essere schiavi di un’emozione ed essere consapevoli del fatto che ci sta travolgendo».

Will la guardò per qualche secondo. Non si focalizzò mai sugli occhi, si concentrò piuttosto sulla collana dorata che le adornava il collo.

«Lei… lei pensa che io non sappia quello che mi succede» le disse Will, con tono piatto.

«No» rispose, lieta di aver ottenuto una replica «Io penso che tu lo sappia, ma forse non hai la piena padronanza dei tuoi sentimenti nel momento stesso in cui si presentano». La dottoressa si mise con la schiena dritta sulla sedia. «Ho letto il tuo dossier, Will. Ho parlato con tuo padre, so quello che hai vissuto in passato. So cosa l’ansia e la chiusura in sé stessi possono suscitare. Sono anni che lavoro con ragazzi che hanno voglia di suicidarsi. Alcuni falliscono, altri riescono nella loro impresa. Il mio intento è evitare che tu ci ricaschi. Capire dove sia il problema».

Will fece un sorrisetto amaro. «Lei non mi conosce. Lei non sa niente».

«Fammi capire, allora, Will. Sono qui per questo».

Il ragazzino la guardò dritto negli occhi, per cercare qualsiasi traccia di trasparenza, di insincerità. L’empatia con cui doveva vivere ogni giorno era lì, presente, e marcava costantemente sullo stomaco, sul petto, nel cuore.

Pensando a quanto avesse realmente da perdere, quella volta Will decise di fidarsi.  


-  


La settimana successiva, il giorno prima che Will iniziasse la riabilitazione, la dottoressa Ramirez salutò Will come di consueto, ma prima di andarsene incrociò suo padre nel corridoio.

Jonathan Graham era un uomo sulla quarantina, leggermente tarchiato, dalle labbra sottili quasi inesistenti e un naso importante. La sua istruzione non era delle più elevate e, da quel che Will le aveva detto, aveva grosse difficoltà a dimostrare qualsiasi tipo di affezione.

La psichiatra, tuttavia, non mancò di notare sotto i suoi occhi le grevi occhiaie scavate di un padre che non dormiva da giorni.

«Signor Graham» gli disse, chiudendosi alle spalle la porta della stanza di Will.

Le rughe sulla fronte dell’uomo si fecero più profonde quando si alzò dalla sedia del corridoio ospedaliero e si avvicinò alla dottoressa.

«Come sta?» chiese lui.

«Migliora giorno dopo giorno».

L’uomo annuì diverse volte, più a sé stesso che nei confronti della persona davanti.

«Oggi le ha fatto visita?» domandò la dottoressa.

Jonathan si passò nervosamente una mano tra i capelli appena brizzolati.

«Non… no. Oggi no».

«Posso chiedere il motivo?»

Jonathan guardò in basso, evasivo.

«Will non vuole parlarmi. Temo che mi odi».

_Raccontami di tuo padre, Will. Che rapporto hai con lui?_

_Nessun rapporto._

_Cosa vuoi dire?_

_Non parliamo molto._

_Perché? Tuo padre è un tipo… difficile?_

_Diciamo di sì._

_Ha mai abusato di te, Will?_

_No. Cioè, qualche volta mi picchia. È abuso quello?_

_Sicuramente è qualcosa di cui vorrei parlare. Perché ti picchia, Will?_

_Perché non sa che altro fare. Non sa esprimersi._

_Spiegati meglio. Pensi che tuo padre sia una cattiva persona?_

_No. Non è una cattiva persona._

_Allora cosa?_

_È semplicemente incompetente._

La dottoressa indicò il corridoio all’uomo davanti a sé.

«Sediamoci un attimo, va bene, signor Graham?»

L’uomo la seguì ed entrambi si sedettero sulle poltroncine di plastica dell’area relax poco distante. Si sentiva il ronzio sordo dei distributori automatici di snack e il vociare soffuso di chi parlava in lontananza.

«Suo figlio soffre di depressione. Lo sa?» ruppe il ghiaccio la psichiatra.

L’uomo sollevò lo sguardo su di lei e successivamente si lasciò andare, poggiandosi con i gomiti sulle ginocchia.

«Mi ascolti, signor Graham. Ho fatto dei test su suo figlio. William è un ragazzino davvero intelligente, la sua memoria visiva è incredibile. Ne era a conoscenza?» gli disse. «Però, osservandolo in questi giorni, ho potuto notare che lui soffre di un grosso disturbo emozionale».

Jonathan sollevò la testa: «Che tipo di disturbo?»

«Will ha un problema nel gestire le proprie emozioni».

La donna aspettò qualche istante prima di proseguire. «In lui ho riscontrato la tendenza ad un’eccessiva attività dell’amigdala. È quella parte del cervello che gestisce, per così dire, le emozioni basiche. Suo figlio possiede un livello di empatia così elevato che non riesce a governare tutto ciò che lo circonda. È decisamente superiore alla media. Le emozioni sopraffanno la sua concentrazione, il suo modo di vedere le cose, lo inghiottiscono così completamente da non riuscire a gestire più niente».

Jonathan era confuso.

«Questo vuol dire che Will sente perfettamente anche i suoi stati d’animo, signor Graham. Sa, per natura, le emozioni di alcune persone gravitano verso un lato positivo o negativo. William ha un’elevata attività del lobo frontale destro, il che indica una naturale propensione alla malinconia e alla negatività. In un certo senso, le sue sofferenze sembrano dovute all'impossibilità di ‘spegnere’ i circuiti delle preoccupazioni e della depressione».

Jonathan Graham incrociò le dita delle mani tra di loro.

«Il che, ad ogni modo, non esclude il fattore genetico e l’ambiente familiare in cui cresce. Com’è l’ambiente familiare a casa, signor Graham?»

La dottoressa lo guardò con attenzione, quasi per provocazione, mentre l’uomo si stringeva nervosamente le dita tra le mani.

«Io... so di avere dei limiti come genitore».

Il vociare nel corridoio nel frattempo si era ridotto notevolmente.

«Non sono mai stato il tipo, sa…» continuò l'uomo «Che pensa a crearsi una famiglia, non era nei miei piani. Ma quando Hanna mi disse di aspettare un figlio… beh, sono stato felice». Al ricordo, gli angoli della bocca di Jonathan si sollevarono, brevemente, per poi incurvarsi verso il basso un momento dopo. «Ma dopo la morte di Hanna, nell'incidente... io rimasi con Will. Aveva solo cinque anni… non sapevo bene cosa fare…»

Le spalle dell’uomo si incurvarono profondamente e la testa sprofondò tra le sue mani mentre la schiena iniziò a scuotersi dai singhiozzi che non tentò più di trattenere.

La psichiatra sospirò al suo fianco. Gli dette qualche secondo.

«Signor Graham, suo figlio ha bisogno di un padre che lo capisca e che lo sostenga. Pensa di esserne capace?» domandò la dottoressa, mentre estraeva dalla tasca del camice un fazzoletto. Glielo porse, alzandosi, ma la sua azione non mancò di sorprendere Jonathan.

«È da considerare il fatto che sia molto giovane, per questo c’è un’ottima possibilità di guarigione».

La dottoressa riprese tra le mani la cartella che aveva portato con sé. L’aprì e la sfogliò rapidamente. Tra l’indice e il medio afferrò un foglio stampato che porse all’uomo ancora seduto.

«È stato condotto uno studio, in una scuola di New Orleans, non troppo distante da qui. Uno studente su quattro era affetto da quella che viene chiamata ‘depressione di basso livello’. In una classe speciale del doposcuola alcuni ragazzi affetti da questa depressione hanno imparato ad affrontare gli schemi di pensiero associati con la malattia. Hanno imparato a migliorare la propria abilità nel fare amicizie, a migliorare i rapporti con i genitori e a intraprendere attività sociali. Al termine di questo programma il cinquantacinque percento degli studenti si era ristabilito».

Jonathan Graham prese il foglio e l’osservò.

«Inizia tra qualche mese. Lì c’è scritto tutto ciò che c’è da sapere. Si tratta di una classe speciale per ragazzi dai dieci ai quindici anni che mostrano sintomi depressivi. Io le consiglio vivamente di iscrivere Will. Non posso assicurarle una totale riuscita, ma sicuramente suo figlio ne gioverà. È quello di cui ha bisogno».

La dottoressa osservò il padre di Will guardare ancora il foglio tra le mani tremolanti, per poi annuire. Jonathan piegò con cura il foglio in quattro e si alzò, nascondendolo nella tasca anteriore.

«Si tratta di un programma per ragazzi, ma anche lei potrebbe trovarlo interessante», gli disse la donna. «L’uomo tende spesso e volentieri a lasciarsi corroborare da ciò che incombe sull’anima, pensando di non aver alcun potere a riguardo, ma non è così».

Jonathan Graham la guardò e la dottoressa abbassò lievemente la testa.

«Ora vado. Will è in via di guarigione e sono sicura che si riprenderà in breve tempo».

L’uomo annuì.

«Arrivederci signor Graham».

L’uomo la guardò allontanarsi. Con la mano destra ritrasse la carta dalla tasca dei pantaloni e abbassò il viso per fissare il foglio tra le mani.

Rimase solo nel corridoio.

Il ronzio del distributore automatico continuò imperterrito.  


-  


Jonathan Graham teneva la testa bassa, intento a innescare i bigattini in un amo che sembrava enorme. Aveva in bocca una sigaretta stropicciata che si ostinava a fumare sebbene fosse ormai giunta al termine. Alzò la canna e distese la lenza sull’acqua, spostando il peso del corpo sul fianco sinistro. Era seduto e la modesta barca di legno dove si trovavano oscillò brevemente mentre l’innesco sprofondò nel placido lago.

La primavera stava iniziando, era un sabato mattina. Si trovavano nei pressi di Popps Ferry, a Biloxi, nel Mississippi. Le prime luci dell’alba stavano spuntando oltre l’orizzonte e tingevano l’acqua calma di un delizioso color arancio con striature di rosa. Imitavano la mutazione del cielo che abbandonava il blu della notte.

Quel weekend suo padre aveva proposto a Will di andare a pesca. Ci erano volute diverse ore di macchina, ma a Will non era dispiaciuto. Nelle prime ore della mattina le cavità nascoste del sottoriva diventavano il teatro sinuoso dei pesci che si inseguivano e si intrecciavano. Sopra i giunchi e i canneti distesi sull’acqua il silenzio e la pace regnavano indiscussi.

Erano passati quasi sei mesi da quando Will era uscito dall’ospedale.

«Tieni, prendi qui» disse il padre, porgendo a Will la canna da pesca. Mentre il ragazzo afferrava la canna con le sue mani, Jonathan spegneva la cicca sul bordo legnoso della barca. Espirò, subito dopo, chiudendo gli occhi, e poggiandosi con i palmi sui bordi della panca.

Will, al suo fianco, avvertì qualcosa di insolito. Senza muoversi spostò lo sguardo lateralmente, ma appena il padre si voltò verso di lui, Will riportò gli occhi davanti a sé, dritti all’acqua sotto la sua lenza.

«Che c’è?» gli domandò Jonathan.

«Niente» rispose secco.

In quel momento si sollevò una leggera brezza. Jonathan si alzò la cerniera del vecchio gilet smanicato che indossava.

«Come va a scuola?» chiese, tirando fuori l’argomento.

Will questa volta si voltò a guardarlo, prima di ritornare a focalizzarsi sulla canna.

«Bene».

«Solo… bene?» proseguì. Jonathan si sentiva leggermente a disagio, e questa sensazione si ripercosse su Will, che rispose seccamente.

«Ci vado solo da qualche mese, pa’. Come vuoi che vada…»

Jonathan annuì.

«Beh io volevo sapere…»

«Da quando in qua vuoi sapere, tu?»

Will si rese conto dell’acidità delle sue parole e abbassò la testa, nervoso. Da quando era tornato a casa - agli inizi dello scorso ottobre - nel vecchio monolocale che Jonathan era riuscito a trovare a basso prezzo grazie a un amico che conosceva un tipo, le cose tra di loro erano tornate alla normalità. O quasi. Will aveva notato prima con apatia e successivamente con stranezza, i comportamenti del padre. Trovava strano il suo recente interessamento. Sapeva che si era spaventato sul serio quando aveva scoperto della caduta, ma non aveva mai pensato che la cosa avrebbe realmente mutato il suo atteggiamento.

Jonathan era più accorto, più interessato a quello che Will faceva. Persino quando tornava a casa la sera dal lavoro, gli bastava guardare le stampelle di Will per trascinarsi ai fornelli e preparare qualcosa di commestibile per entrambi. Aveva persino speso quei trenta dollari in più per i suoi nuovi occhiali.

Sembrava quasi… che si stesse dando da fare.

Will affrontava la cosa con mero distacco. Non gli dispiaceva, ma trovava davvero bizzarre le sue domande, che di recente si erano fatte più frequenti.

Persino il weekend a pesca gli era sembrato insolito. Si chiese quanto sarebbe durato.

«Il programma… quello lì… è interessante?»

Will rifletté. Non era da molto che aveva iniziato il “programma di gestione emotiva” raccomandato dalla dottoressa Ramirez. Due settimane prima gli avevano assegnato il compito di portare delle fotografie che ritraessero il volto di qualcuno. Il suo ruolo era quello di assegnare un nome all’emozione che compariva su quel volto e di spiegare in che modo quella persona provasse quel sentimento.

Will si era sentito in una classe di stupidi.

«Sì» rispose, semplicemente.

«Ti sta aiutando?»

Will scrollò le spalle.

_'Quanti di voi si sono sentiti frustrati qualche volta?’_

_Tutti alzano la mano._

_'Come vi sentite quando siete frustrati?’_

Will aveva avuto l’impressione di essere finito in quegli ambienti dove si sta in cerchio, ci si presenta e si cerca di guarire da qualcosa. Una sorta di giro degli alcolisti anonimi, proprio come gli capitava di vedere nei film.

Pensando alla frustrazione, quando sollevò la lenza non ci trovò nessun pesce infilato all’amo.

Sbuffò.

Poi girò brevemente il mulinello per riavvolgere il filo in modo che la lenza fosse ben tesa, per poi bloccarlo. Ripose l’amo nell’acqua. Il suo pensiero preferì andare laggiù, nel mondo dell’ignoto, tra le alghe del lago.

Tuttavia sentì qualcosa di strano. L’aria frizzava.

Rilanciò un’occhiata al suo fianco, verso suo padre, che in quel momento gli posò saldamente una mano sulla spalla gracile.

«Io… ti voglio bene, figliolo» disse Jonathan, con gli occhi che non si erano spostati dal bordo della barca. La presenza della sua mano era forte, anche se non lo guardava in faccia. «Lo sai, sì?» aggiunse poco dopo.

Era la prima volta che suo padre gli diceva una cosa simile.

Mai un abbraccio, mai una pacca, nemmeno una parola consolatoria.

E all’improvviso, questo.

Will provò a cercare il suo sguardo, e quando finalmente lo trovò, avvertì le sue paure. Fu come guardare dentro le sue emozioni e riconoscere la fatica trattenuta nel pronunciare quelle parole.

Ma la percepiva, la verità.

Distolse lo sguardo prima di rispondere.

«Lo so, pa’».

In quel momento la canna tra le sue mani si mosse di scatto. Will l’afferrò con la massima attenzione, mentre dall’altro capo si scagliava un colpo violento, disperato. Il pesce strattonava in modo nervoso e cercò subito la fuga tra il fondo accidentato. La barchetta si mosse, il pesce quasi trascinò Will in acqua di peso. Lui cercò di portarlo al sicuro a mezz’acqua, ma era difficile recuperare la lenza.

Jonathan avvicinò le sue mani e iniziò a tirare insieme al figlio, mentre Will avvolgeva il mulinello.

La forza era notevole ma Will non voleva fallire.

Poi… l’acqua si infranse.

Era in superficie. In quel momento comparve, la trota bianca.

«Tienilo Will!» esclamò il padre, mentre preparava il guadino.

La trota si scuoteva, fremente, anche quando finì nella rete.

Con un sospiro Will si sedette sulla panchina della barca, stanco ma contento. Jonathan gli sorrise, mentre sollevava il guadino, in segno di vittoria.

Suo padre gli voleva bene.

Tutto sommato, era una bella giornata.


	4. Four

Il suono che percepisce quando si risveglia è quello secco e ripetitivo del ventilatore di plastica posto a poco più di due metri sopra la sua testa. I recettori uditivi fanno spazio a quelli visivi, quando Will si ritrova ancora tra le mura del finto ospedale in Maryland.

La stanza è in penombra e ha un forte odore di chiuso ma questa volta quando prova a sedersi Will sente solo l’eco distante di un’emicrania. L’ago della flebo è stato rimosso, la cannula nasale non c’è più.

Will strizza gli occhi un paio di volte, qualche secondo prima che uno scomodo impulso gli parta dal cervello e arrivi direttamente e brutalmente alla sua vescica. Deve assolutamente andare in bagno.

Con disagio, si guarda intorno alla ricerca di un orinale o un pappagallo con cui liberarsi, ma niente nella stanza minimalista ha una vaga somiglianza a oggetti del genere.

Irritato, si passa una mano sull’addome. Nota che nella stanza l’unica porta è quella che dà verso l’uscita. Nessun bagno, nessun passaggio.

Will stringe i denti quando infila una mano sotto il camice e comincia a sfilare uno ad uno gli elettrodi attaccati alla sua pelle.

Il pavimento è gelido quando vi poggia i piedi nudi. Immobile, cerca di rimanere stabile mentre le gambe oscillano per lo sforzo di tenersi in posizione.

Trattenendo un brivido, Will si avvicina con passi decisi alla porta.

Non sa cosa aspettarsi. Non sa se ritroverà la dottoressa complice di Hannibal. L’unico bisogno che sente al momento è quello di espletare lo svuotamento della sua vescica.

Quando apre la porta la forte luce del corridoio lo abbaglia. Will si passa il dorso della mano sugli occhi, le palpebre ridotte a fessure. Le sue pupille cercano di mettere a fuoco e Will si sente disorientato quando si ritrova in un lungo corridoio dalle pareti color crema. Diverse applique moderne decorano i muri insieme a dei quadri monocromatici. Non ha pensato a sufficienza cosa aspettarsi ma uno spazio così ben arredato e pulito non riesce a fare a meno di sorprenderlo.

La forte luce del giorno viene irradiata da una grande finestra a vetro posta alla fine dell’andito sulla sinistra. Alla sua destra ci sono altre tre porte, parallele una di fronte all’altra, ricordandogli per certi versi un corridoio d’hotel.

Bagno. Gli serve un bagno.

Immediatamente Will prova ad aprire ciascuna delle porte ma nessuna delle tre è accessibile. Tutte chiuse a chiave. Non gli resta che avviarsi sulla destra, incamminandosi per il corridoio.

Dopo una decina di metri quello che lo accoglie è uno dei più grandi saloni che abbia mai visto.

I suoi occhi vagano in automatico per la stanza, grande almeno un’ottantina di metri quadri e rigogliosa di dettagli e rifiniture in stile anni venti. Su una parete c’è un camino, spento, presumibilmente di marmo. L’ambiente trasuda una tendenza alla precisione che gli ricorda qualcosa di maniacale. Al centro del salotto c’è un tavolino rettangolare circondato da due divani color ocra. Su un'altra parete c’è una tarchiata libreria di legno scuro, satura di libri dall’aspetto antico. Nell’angolo, quello meno illuminato, c’è un tavolo da scacchi, e alzando la testa per guardare in alto, Will nota un grande lampadario in ottone. Sulle pareti sono appesi dei quadri, dipinti che probabilmente valgono tre volte la sua vecchia casa a Wolf Trap. Nell’altro angolo, una statua bronzata dalle fattezze di una donna regge sotto il peso della sua schiena un mappamondo con gli oceani laminati d’oro. E poi poltrone, ampie vetrate arredate con tende dall’aspetto costoso, tappeti, un lungo tavolo guarnito da una decina di sedie e, ovviamente, un pianoforte a coda.

Lo stupore di Will viene presto smorzato dall’aria fredda che permea il salone. La parte semi aperta di una delle vetrate permette alle tende di ondeggiare sinuosamente agli sbuffi del vento.

Will rabbrividisce. L’approssimata chiusura del camice allacciato alle sue spalle lo fa sentire alquanto esposto, ma il sangue gli si congela per un secondo nelle vene quando nascosta dallo schienale del grande divano si affaccia la dottoressa dagli occhiali a mezzaluna.

«Ah, signor Graham. Sono lieta di vedere che è in piedi».

Will fa un passo indietro e istintivamente si stringe le braccia intorno al camice. La dottoressa lo guarda, gli occhiali leggermente calati sul setto nasale, tra le mani una rivista.

Will è sorpreso del fatto che la signora non faccia alcuna mossa per fermarlo o bloccarlo, sembra, piuttosto, incline a osservare la sua condizione di disagio.

«Tutto bene?» gli chiede, poggiando la rivista sul tavolino. «Sembra alquanto… contratto».

Will a quel punto rilascia le braccia lungo i fianchi. Si schiarisce la gola prima di dire: «Mi servirebbe… mi servirebbe un bagno».

La donna solleva le sopracciglia, sorridendo. «Ah, ma certo». Con la mano indica un altro corridoio verso sinistra. «La prima porta a destra, da quella parte».

Will, imbarazzato, annuisce. Si allontana a passo svelto e si addentra nell’altro corridoio - questo più piccolo e stretto - entrando nella porta del bagno e chiudendosi a chiave all’interno.

Non è una sorpresa che anche il bagno sia particolarmente lussuoso. Marmo per terra, sulle pareti e persino sulle superfici dei lavandini, che sono due.

Will non ha il tempo di notare altro che si fionda sulla tazza. Non gli sembra vero liberarsi ma quando ha finito è come se avesse conquistato la pace dell’intero cosmo. 

Il rumore dello sciacquone non lo distrae quando, avvicinandosi ai lavandini, lo sguardo si blocca verso il grande specchio dalla cornice intarsiata che ricopre tutta la parete. Il fantasma dell’euforia istantanea si smorza mentre Will si ritrova a osservare la sua stessa immagine riflessa. Gli presenta una strana versione di sé: più magra, smunta, più… sbiadita. Guardarsi dopo diverso tempo gli fa uno strano effetto.

Will si avvicina ulteriormente e allunga il viso verso la superficie vetrata. Il suo sguardo non fa trapelare alcuna emozione. Ci sono delle occhiaie sotto gli occhi, la barba rada è leggermente più folta, i capelli disordinati decisamente sporchi. Sposta le dita sotto lo zigomo destro e, inclinando leggermente la testa, sfiora con i polpastrelli i punti di sutura della linea arrossata che adorna adesso la sua guancia.

Un nuovo fregio.

Nella mente gli si palesa un ricordo fulmineo, un suono, uno scatto, quello della lama del coltello a serramanico tra le dita di Dolarhyde. Un sussulto, mentre la pelle del suo viso viene penetrata all’improvviso. È straripante il sangue che si accumula all’interno della sua bocca, interminabili i secondi in cui il dragone lo afferra per la testa e lo solleva dal pavimento, i piedi che fremono alla ricerca di un appiglio…

Will trasalisce quando qualcuno bussa alla porta del bagno.

«Signor Graham» fa la voce attutita della dottoressa.

Will afferra la maniglia dorata e schiude la porta con cautela. La donna ha in grembo una contenuta pila di vestiti e una busta.

«Questi potrebbero esserle utili» dice lei, mentre Will si ritrova ad afferrare il tutto senza aver tempo di pensare. «Sono un accappatoio e dei vestiti» continua. «Spero non le dispiaccia, ma ho sentito il bisogno di bruciare i suoi abiti. Posso affermare che non erano affatto recuperabili».

Will abbassa lo sguardo sui vestiti tra le sue braccia.

«Nella busta ci sono delle garze pulite e altro materiale che potrebbe servirle. Ci sono anche un paio di scarpe. Porta il quarantatré, è esatto?»

Will la guarda e annuisce brevemente. La donna sofferma lo sguardo sulla cicatrice del suo viso. «Noto con piacere che si sta riprendendo velocemente, signor Graham».

La donna fa un passo indietro, dando a Will lo spazio di respirare.

«Faccia pure con comodo» aggiunge.

La dottoressa lo guarda ancora per qualche istante prima di girarsi e allontanarsi.

«Grazie…» interrompe la voce roca di Will, «Signora…?»

La donna si volta e, dopo aver ponderato brevemente, gli rivela il suo nome.

«Helèn Besnard» dice «E al diavolo le formalità, puoi chiamarmi Helèn, mio caro, senza darmi del lei».

Will annuisce ancora, rivolgendole un breve sorrisetto, prima di sparire dietro la porta del bagno.

Besnard. Helèn Besnard.

Mentre si spoglia e il getto d’acqua della grande doccia a cascata si riversa copiosamente sul piatto doccia, Will ripete più volte a mente il nome della donna.

Ricercarlo è la prima cosa che farà appena uscito da quel posto.

-

Il liquido dal colore giallognolo oscilla sui bordi interni della ricercata tazza di porcellana. I polpastrelli di Will sono caldi, stretti attorno alla tazza. Per alcuni secondi li sente scottare ma il dolore non gli dà dispiacere. Alternando le dita arrossate sulla superficie smaltata, i suoi occhi si focalizzano sulle onde fumanti che il tè disegna sull’orlo, sotto i movimenti impercettibili delle sue falangi.

Helèn Besnard fa ruotare il cucchiaino d’argento all’interno della sua tazza floreale, permettendo ai granelli di zucchero di sciogliersi per il movimento rotatorio.

L’uomo e la donna sono seduti sui divani ocra al centro del salotto. Sul tavolino di fronte a loro c’è un vassoio con una teiera, una zuccheriera, un bricco porta latte.

Helèn ha le gambe accavallate mentre si porta alla bocca il cucchiaino. Will indossa gli abiti da lei forniti: una camicia bianca, dei pantaloni marroni e dei mocassini in pendant. Un abbigliamento fin troppo formale, data l’occasione, ma da una donna del genere non potrebbe aspettarsi di meno.

«Allora, Will…» inizia Helèn. Il cucchiaino tra le sue dita produce un suono freddo quando lo poggia sul piattino della tazza coordinata. «Come ti senti?»

Will solleva lo sguardo su di lei. Non la guarda negli occhi ma preferisce concentrarsi sui preziosi orecchini che indossa ai lobi. Sono delle rose con delle pietre incastonate, probabilmente diamanti.

Will riflette brevemente sulle sue ferite. Non ha avuto particolari problemi a cambiare la fasciatura sul petto destro ma la lesione causata dal pugnale non gli consente di fare ampi movimenti. La spalla è ancora indolenzita, ma niente che non si possa risolvere con una pesante dose di antidolorifico. Nonostante la doccia rigenerante, però, si sente ancora debole. La ferita sul suo zigomo non è visibilmente la peggiore, se paragonata a quella gemella – ormai cicatrizzata – incisa da Hannibal sulla sua fronte diversi anni prima. Will sa che la barba avrebbe parzialmente camuffato il segno sulla guancia, i capelli quello sulla fronte, ma niente avrebbe potuto occultare lo sfregio arcuato del suo addome. Preferibilmente quella cicatrice sarebbe rimasta nascosta dal resto del mondo per sempre.

Il pensiero gli fa aggrottare brevemente le sopracciglia mentre le dita tornano a stringersi forte intorno alla tazza bollente.

«Will?»

L’uomo sbatte le ciglia, interrompendo il filo dei suoi pensieri. Si schiarisce la gola mentre avvicina il bordo della tazza alle labbra e beve un leggero sorso.

«Sto bene» risponde. «Meglio…»

Helèn solleva un angolo della bocca.

«Ottimo» dice «Hai ancora dei leggeri offuscamenti?»

Will si passa una mano sugli occhi, massaggiandosi le palpebre. «Niente che non si possa risolvere».

«Molto bene» dice Helèn.

Will lascia che lo sguardo perlustri pigramente i dintorni. Un quadro sulla parete destra cattura la sua attenzione. È un olio su tela di una donna leggermente in carne e dalla pelle candida che, con un pennello tra le dita paffute, guarda dritto verso di lui. Helèn segue il suo sguardo.

«Ti piace?»

Will non distacca gli occhi dal quadro, focalizzandosi sui riflessi lucidi del fiocco ceruleo sul capo della dama.

«Molto. È un originale?»

«Sì. 1783. Autoritratto di Marie-Gabrielle Capet. Conosci?» domanda, sfoggiando un francese perfetto.

«Temo di no».

«Maestra del pastello e pittura ad olio, Capet è stata la pupilla di Adélaïde Labille-Guyard, la pittrice ufficiale dei nipoti di Luigi XVI» dice, con tono di orgoglio.

«Non dovrebbe essere in qualche museo adesso?»

La donna sorride, ammirando il quadro.

«Sì, suppongo da qualche parte a Tokyo. Ma sarebbe uno spreco, non trovi?»

Will non è sorpreso. «Che valore ha?»

«Un valore criminalmente basso per il mercato, nonostante provenga dall’Académie Royale, e tutto perché l’autrice era una donna».

Will sospira, continuando a guardarsi intorno. È chiaro che Helèn si intendesse d’arte e amasse circondarsi dal lusso senza avere il minimo timore di sfoggiare la sua saccenza e il suo linguaggio forbito. Ha molto in comune con Hannibal. Per certi versi le ricorda anche Bedelia Du Maurier, salvo per il modo flemmatico e quell’aria di costante timore tipico della bionda psichiatra. Helèn è totalmente spavalda e imperturbabilmente in pieno controllo di sé. Lei è stata mentore di Hannibal, per Will questo è chiaro, lo può vedere direttamente con i suoi occhi.

Forse è per questo che vorrebbe farle più domande, sapere di più sul loro rapporto.

«Allora, cosa ci fa una donna francese come te nel Maryland?»

Helèn sospira, poggiandosi elegantemente con la spalla sullo schienale.

«Parigi purtroppo non rientrava più nei miei standard…»

Will la osserva.

«Sei una fuggitiva».

Helèn sorride. «Touché. Diciamo che vivere negli Stati Uniti ha i suoi vantaggi. Dopotutto la Francia è un Paese come tanti».

Will solleva un sopracciglio. «Ho come l'impressione che non lo pensi davvero…»

La donna scoppia in una risata misurata, prima di grattarsi con grazia il collo. Will osserva brevemente le rughe agli angoli dei suoi occhi, le linee intorno alle sue labbra. Intravede le striature velate del collo, i riflessi dello smalto rosso tra le sue dita che si perdono nei capelli scuri.

«Ah...» sospira Helèn «Chi voglio prendere in giro… Parigi mi manca ogni giorno».

«Da quanto tempo vivi qui?»

«Un po’» risponde Helèn, prima di guardarsi intorno e indicare con il braccio lo spazio poco distante da Will.

«Scusami caro, me lo passeresti?»

Will si volta e nota una scatoletta d’acciaio su un tavolino poco distante. Si allunga con il braccio per prenderla e si rende conto che è un portasigarette in madreperla. Lo porge alla donna, che lo apre e afferra tra le dita una sigaretta. Dalla scatolina preleva un accendino.

«Di sicuro non mi mancano le sigarette americane» dice Helèn, accendendosene una. «Non sai quanto mi costa ordinare queste _Gauloises_ dalla Francia».

Mentre una nuvola di fumo fuoriesce dalle labbra rosse, Will beve un altro sorso del suo tè. Una domanda gli sovviene.

«Com’era Hannibal nelle vesti di specializzando?»

Helèn, con la sigaretta tra le dita, lo guarda dietro le lenti degli occhiali. 

«Impeccabile» risponde, con tono di affetto nella voce. «Preciso, diligente e accurato, sin dal primo giorno». Si porta il filtro alle labbra e aspira. All’estremità della sigaretta il tabacco arde di un rosso acceso. «Ma c’era qualcosa, nei suoi occhi, che faceva intendere altro. Che lui fosse... qualcos’altro».

«Un mostro?»

Helèn sorride, espirando il fumo. «Io direi… una divinità».

Will la osserva. Helèn era ricercata in Francia, colpevole di chissà quanti crimini, ritirata da tempo in America per godersi la vita nella più completa tranquillità e, inoltre, conosceva Hannibal da molto più tempo di lui.

Una bizzarra voglia di indiscrezione si insinua in Will. È attratto dall’idea di sapere quanto Hannibal le avesse raccontato davvero, se si fossero tenuti in contatto anche durante gli anni di prigionia nell’ospedale di Baltimora. È interessato a capire cosa, in particolare, le avesse rivelato della sua fuga in Italia, del loro rapporto… di Will.

È curioso. Will schiude la bocca per parlare ma Helèn lo anticipa.

«Hai appetito, Will?»

Lui la guarda. Riflettendoci, si sente affamato. Facendo scivolare la lingua sui punti di sutura all’interno della guancia, Will si domanda se sarebbe riuscito a mangiare ugualmente senza alcun problema. Alla fine annuisce.

«La fame è un ottimo segno di ripresa» dice Helèn, spegnendo la sigaretta e espirando l’ultima boccata di fumo. I suoi occhi si spostano verso sinistra, bloccandosi brevemente sull’elegante orologio a muro.

«Mancano circa un paio d’ore alla cena» gli dice. «Hai qualche particolare preferenza? È importante che tu ingerisca cibi solidi…»

Will non ricorda quando è stata l’ultima volta che ha mangiato qualcosa di solido ma dopo giorni di flebo quello che vorrebbe è qualcosa di… sofisticato. 

«Cucini tu, Helèn?»

«No… non direttamente. È una cosa che preferisco lasciar fare a Gustav».

«Gustav?»

«Il mio cuoco personale. Un vero portento in cucina».

Will appiattisce le labbra in un sorriso tirato. «Pensavo che fosse Hannibal il tuo preferito in cucina».

Helèn fa una breve risata. «Noto che anche tu hai avuto modo di valutare le sue straordinarie doti culinarie».

«Difficile non apprezzarle».

«Gli è sempre piaciuto orchestrare i piatti nelle maniere più bizzarre, giocare con i sapori. Ma quel che più gli interessava era stupire i suoi ospiti».

Helèn avvicina la tazza alla bocca e beve un paio di sorsi. Will nota sul bordo della tazza le striature segnate dal rossetto rosso.

«Ma questo già lo sai, non è vero, Will?» continua lei, posando per l’ultima volta la tazza sul piattino coordinato. «Ah, quanto mi mancherà la sua cucina… Temo tuttavia che il mio Gustav faccia dei manicaretti più semplici. Nelle tue condizioni d’altronde non potrei assolutamente farti preparare qualcosa di troppo complicato. Spero non ti dispiaccia».

«Helèn» dice Will, serio. Improvvisamente lo stomaco non è la sua unica parte a sentire un vuoto.

«Sì, Will?»

«Dov’è Hannibal?»

Helèn lo guarda. «Sarebbe più opportuno parlarne dopo cena».

«Perché non adesso?»

Per svariati secondi nessuno apre bocca, niente si muove. Poi la donna si sistema gli occhiali, si stira brevemente la gonna con le mani e si alza.

«Helèn» richiama Will, rizzandosi con la schiena. Inizia a sentire il sangue scaldarsi nelle vene.

«È ora di avvisare Gustav per la cena».

Will non riflette molto sulle sue condizioni di salute quando scatta in piedi. La tazza ormai tiepida oscilla tra le sue mani facendo rovesciare parte del tè rimasto. La sua testa è leggera, le gambe instabili per l’improvviso cambio di posizione. Un capogiro gli fa perdere l’equilibro e, mentre la tazza scivola via dalle sue dita schiantandosi sul pavimento, Will si protrae verso Helèn, afferrandola per il braccio.

Succede tutto molto rapidamente. La donna fa un passo indietro, all’erta.

«Per quanto mi sforzi, Helèn, non riesco proprio a capacitarmi di tutta questa segretezza…» dice Will a denti stretti, pallido, poggiandosi con peso sulle braccia della donna. «Dimmi… dov’è Hannibal?»

«Ora cerca di calmarti…».

«Basta con questi giochetti!» continua Will, la fronte imperlata di sudore freddo, le braccia che strattonano Helèn. «Dimmi dov’è, dimmi se è morto! Io voglio sapere… ho il diritto di sapere--»

«Will».

Al suono del suo nome Will si ferma. Si volta, con respiro affannato, e i suoi occhi trovano la fonte della voce.

Chiyoh, statuaria come sempre, è in piedi vicino al pianoforte. L’espressione sul suo viso è calma, neutrale.

Will fa un profondo respiro, abbassando il capo. Improvvisamente si rende conto di aver esagerato. La ferita sul petto riprende a pulsare, la testa gli gira. Lentamente l'uomo allontana le mani da Helèn, liberandola dalla sua presa.

«Mi dispiace…» sussurra.

Helèn si allontana, guardandolo leggermente torvo mentre cerca di sistemarsi la camicia.

Chiyoh fa due passi verso di lui. Will solleva lentamente la testa, posando lo sguardo sulle profondità nere dei suoi occhi a mandorla, sulla sua candida pelle bianca.

«Dimmi dov’è» le chiede, con tono di supplica.

Chiyoh continua a guardare Will dall’alto verso il basso, come per dare un giudizio definitivo. Poi si allontana, incamminandosi verso il corridoio dal quale Will è venuto. 

I suoi passi si fermano, il volto rivolto verso l’uomo.

«Seguimi».


	5. Five

_“Come vedi lo squartatore, Will?”_

_“Lo vedo… come una di quelle cose pietose che a volte nascono negli ospedali. La nutrono, la tengono al caldo ma non la attaccano alle macchine, la lasciano morire. Ma lui non muore. Sembra normale e nessuno sa cos'è davvero”._

-

La staticità che opprime l’aria è invasiva.

La scarsa luminosità generata dalle tre luci al neon posizionate sui battiscopa conferisce un’atmosfera di penombra grigio-blu all’intera stanza. Nessuna finestra, nessuno spiraglio d’aria se non quello del condizionatore attualmente attivo nell’angolo superiore sulla destra.

Nonostante ciò, c’è luce a sufficienza per distinguere l’uomo che giace immobile sul letto ortopedico.

Will è in piedi. I suoi occhi sono ancorati e non riescono a staccarsi da quell’unico punto di contatto.

Non ha mai visto Hannibal privo di coscienza prima d’ora.

A parte un taglio scarlatto in via di guarigione sulla fronte e un tubo trasparente che svanisce nella sua bocca, il viso di Hannibal è pulito, gli occhi serenamente distesi, le labbra schiuse in un’espressione neutrale. 

Sembra che dorma. Inerme, dall’aspetto inoffensivo. Quasi… umano.

L'elettrocardiogramma vicino al letto lampeggia e produce un suono monotono. Will guarda impassibile la scena.

«Cos’ha?»

Chiyoh è al suo fianco. Nella fioca luce, il suo volto sembra di porcellana, liscio, rigido.

«È in coma».

I macchinari continuano nel loro rumore di sottofondo.

«Si risveglierà?» domanda Will, desideroso di arrivare subito al punto.

Chiyoh abbassa lo sguardo sul pavimento. Esita un istante prima di parlare.

«Il proiettile che lo ha perforato gli ha creato uno scompenso cardiaco». Lancia una fugace occhiata di assestamento a Will. «Ha rischiato uno shock ipovolemico, a quanto dice Helèn. In questi tipi di shock la carenza di ossigeno è dovuta alla perdita di sangue».

«Il proiettile non ha colpito gli organi?»

«Gli organi vitali non sono stati compromessi ma lo schianto con l'acqua è stato spietato. Il fondale era accidentato e deve aver urtato la testa» dice Chiyoh. «Sulla barca ha ripreso conoscenza ma non ci siamo accorti subito della contusione. Non so cosa sia successo tra di voi lassù, ma quando si è tuffato per salvarti era già in condizioni gravi».

Will sente lo stomaco chiudersi. Chiyoh nota con la coda dell’occhio a mandorla l’espressione leggermente contratta dell’uomo al suo fianco.

«Sebbene incolparti renderebbe tutto più semplice…» dice lei, secca «lui era consapevole dei rischi».

Will serra la mandibola.

«Ad ogni modo» continua Chiyoh, con quel suo modo asettico e pacato. «Adesso è in stato di profonda incoscienza. È tenuto in vita tramite delle flebo e un respiratore. Per evitare lesioni da decubito deve essere girato ogni cinque ore. Non sappiamo quando si sveglierà e se si sveglierà».

Will fa due passi verso Hannibal e si infila le mani nelle tasche. Osserva il petto dell’uomo che impercettibilmente si solleva e si abbassa ad ogni flebile respiro.

«Perché tutta questa segretezza?»

«Che intendi?»

«Perché avete aspettato a dirmelo? Spero non sia stato un passatempo di Helèn. Divertirsi a nascondermelo».

«Gliel’ho ordinato io» dice Chiyoh. «Non volevo che lo sapessi ancora».

«Perché?»

Chiyoh gli rivolge un’occhiata imperturbata prima di tornare a osservare Hannibal.

«Hannibal… nutre dei sentimenti per te».

Will sente un grumo di cemento formarsi nello stomaco.

«Posso vederlo, adesso. Ho avuto la conferma quella notte, sulla barca» continua lei. «È una rarità, per lui, provare questo tipo di affezione».

«Che tipo di affezione?»

Chiyoh lo guarda. «Romantica».

Un sorrisetto scoppia sulle labbra di Will. Il grumo di cemento nello stomaco si espande. È fastidioso, gli dà un dolore quasi fisico. Improvvisamente Will si ricorda della passata conversazione con Bedelia, di quella domanda posta con tono di incredulità, lieve timore reverenziale.

_“Hannibal… è innamorato di me?”_

_“Potrebbe quotidianamente sentire una morsa di brama per te e cogliere del nutrimento alla tua sola vista?”_

«È curioso…» dice Will, scuotendo la testa, il sorriso amaro ancora sulle labbra. «Come voi tendiate a confondere i suoi atteggiamenti con qualcos’altro».

«Temo di non essere io a essere soggiogata dalla confusione».

Will solleva lo sguardo su di lei.

«Un amore inopportuno non è diverso dall’odio» continua Chiyoh.

«Amore?» domanda Will, alzando il sopracciglio.

Chiyoh gli lancia un’occhiata, scettica.

«Oh, capisco» dice lei.

«Cosa?»

«L’incoerenza che ti affligge è superiore al rancore che porti dentro».

«Quale rancore?»

«Pensavi che sareste morti insieme» gli dice. Non è una domanda.

Will l’osserva. Era veramente così? Aveva pensato – creduto - che sarebbero precipitati insieme nel baratro una volta per tutte?

_“Vedi? Questo è ciò che ho sempre voluto per te, Will. Per entrambi”._

Will scuote la testa, strizzando gli occhi.

«Per quanto tempo pensi di continuare?» gli domanda Chiyoh.

Will si massaggia la fronte con due dita. «A far cosa?»

«A fingere».

Will solleva la testa e la guarda, concentrato. Poi, d’un tratto, qualcosa scatta in lui. Un’onda. La consapevolezza lo attraversa e tutto si fa improvvisamente più soffocante.

«Tu credi… tu credi che io lo ami» le dice, con tono incredulo. «E ritieni che lui ricambi questo sentimento come una tragica storia d’amore degna di nota».

«Non hai mai conosciuto te stesso così bene come quando sei con lui» dice Chiyoh, citando le sue parole dette in quella fredda notte a Vilnius. «Cosa volevi dirmi, quel giorno?»

Un altro sorriso nervoso si palesa sulle labbra di Will. Poi lui si sposta, grattandosi la nuca e facendo avanti e indietro nella stanza, in un movimento lento ma irrequieto.

«Sai, è insolito» dice, con voce leggermente tremante, i muscoli del corpo rigidi. «Come voi crediate che Hannibal sappia – sia capace – nella sua più pura essenza, di capire, di… di avvicinarsi, anche solo lontanamente, al concetto di amore». Si ferma, voltandosi verso di lei. Con sforzo, la guarda negli occhi neri. «L’amore inopportuno di cui tanto parli non è altro che curiosità. Interesse, Chiyoh. Il desiderio. La stessa tentazione di conoscenza che ti ha portato a non disobbedirgli rimanendo in Lituania tutti quegli anni. La curiosità di vedere se avresti ucciso per lui».

«Stiamo parlando di Hannibal o di te?»

Will aggrotta le sopracciglia.

«Hai raggiunto l’Europa, per lui. Tu eri curioso alla stessa maniera. Ecco perché hai liberato il mio prigioniero».

Will distoglie lo sguardo, nervoso. «Il mio intento era di liberare te».

Chiyoh sorride beffardamente.

«Ti aggrappi alla tua etica convinto che sia la più giusta, Will Graham. La più retta. È incredibile quanto siate simili e dissimili in egual modo» gli dice. «Lo disprezzi e gli dai la caccia ma subito dopo lo emuli e ti fai inseguire. Pensi che non mi sia accorta del tuo “omaggio” nei suoi riguardi?».

«Di che parli?» 

«Di quello che hai fatto al mio prigioniero» gli dice «Della tua – come vuoi chiamarla – opera d’arte».

Le immagini di numerosi pezzi di vetro, di piume e legnetti sapientemente intrecciati appaiono sotto gli occhi di Will. Rivede quell’omuncolo, l’assassino di Misha, issato con la fune come la più bella delle falene tra le segrete di casa Lecter. Ricorda lo spago che lui stesso aveva avvolto intorno alle sue braccia, alle mani unite in una religiosa preghiera; ricorda del variopinto mosaico di vetro che costituiva le sue ali maestose e delle viscide chiocciole che ornavano il suo viso smunto, morto, ma riportato in vita in un atto di pura compassione. Non più prigioniero, non più uomo, ma una nuova creatura.

La sua opera d’arte.

«Perché dovrei ascoltare te?» sbotta Will. «Da quando ti conosco non hai fatto altro che provare a uccidermi».

«Stavo solo facendo il mio dovere».

«Liberarti di me?»

«Proteggere Hannibal».

«Proteggerlo?» Le labbra di Will si contraggono in una smorfia irrisoria. «Dovrebbe essere il contrario. Dovresti cercare di proteggere te stessa da lui».

«È un discorso un po’ tardivo, non credi?» Chiyoh si avvicina ad Hannibal, guardando il suo viso dormiente. Assente.

Will segue il suo sguardo.

Per diversi secondi nessuno dei due parla. Il suono del monitor fa da eco ai loro pensieri. Will deglutisce, sentendosi improvvisamente stanco.

«Quello che c’è tra me e lui…» riprende, con tono disilluso «Non è amore. È solo… un inspiegabile… intenso atto di comprensione».

Chiyoh sbatte le palpebre, lentamente. «In tutta onestà, non mi interessa. E non ha più importanza» gli dice, schietta. «I muri invalicabili sono già stati attraversati. L’intimità degli eventi tragici… vi ha unito, in qualche modo. Dopo tutti questi anni in cui avete cercato ripetutamente di uccidervi e salvarvi a vicenda… temo che siate arrivati al capolinea. Ma cosa farai?» gli domanda, voltandosi. «Riuscirai a vivere, senza di lui?»

Per un attimo Will resta perfettamente immobile.

Fin dal giorno in cui aveva conosciuto Hannibal Lecter la sua vita si era tramutata in un viaggio verso la catastrofe. Un’interminabile traversata verso i meandri più scuri dell’inferno. Ma per quanto si sforzasse, se l’era sempre immaginata dalla parte della vittima, non del carnefice. Da oppresso, non nelle vesti di sopravvissuto. In fondo, ci si poteva realmente liberare di Hannibal Lecter?

Gli occhi celesti di Will ricadono pigramente sul corpo inerte di Hannibal.

La salvezza dell’umanità su un piatto d’argento, ecco a cosa sta assistendo. Will - anzi, il mondo intero - dovrebbe gioire della sua assenza.

«Will» chiama Chiyoh. L’uomo alza lo sguardo su di lei e si accorge di sentirsi debilitato. Distrattamente si passa una mano sul petto, tastando sotto la camicia la fibrosità della fasciatura. La spossatezza inizia a piombare incurante sulle sue membra.

«Ho chiesto a Helèn di non rivelarti le sue condizioni perché avevo timore di una tua reazione. Quello che mi interessava realmente era fartelo vedere con i tuoi occhi» dice lei.

«E ora che l’ho visto con i miei occhi?»

«Ho bisogno che tu vada via».

«Via?»

«Che hai intenzione di fare? Rimanere per sempre al suo fianco nell’attesa che un giorno si svegli?»

«Certo che no».

«Potrebbe non risvegliarsi».

Will abbassa lo sguardo sul pavimento. L’inconsistente, vacua insicurezza del suo futuro inizia ad opprimerlo.

La donna lo guarda.

«Ma questo non sta né a me né a te saperlo» gli dice. A quel punto Chiyoh fa due passi e si avvicina ad uno degli angoli della stanza poco illuminata. Da una sedia preleva una cartella con diversi fogli, che pone a Will.

«Ho già tutto pronto per te».

Will afferra titubante la cartellina grigia. Non capisce. Apre il cartoncino e vi trova all’interno un paio di documenti, un passaporto, una patente e due mazzetti da tremila dollari ciascuno fermati con due graffette. Le fotografie in miniatura sui documenti ritraggono un uomo con i capelli rasati non lontano dalle sue fattezze, ma il nome appartiene a un certo Thomas Wenson.

«Cosa significa?»

«Tutte le proprietà, i beni e i conti nascosti di Hannibal appartengono a me ora. Era suo desiderio che io ti consegnassi tutto, ma solo un anno a partire da adesso. Questo è ciò che ti serve per il momento. L’essenziale».

Will corruga le sopracciglia.

«Mi stai dicendo che avete stipulato un accordo?»

«Pensi davvero che la mia presenza a ridosso della scogliera fosse casuale?»

Will deglutisce, sentendosi ancora più stanco. Fa un passo indietro, reggendosi con la schiena sul muro. Le dita impallidiscono mentre stringono forte i documenti.

«Te l’ho detto, il mio compito è di proteggerlo, guardarlo da lontano» continua Chiyoh.

«Mi stai dicendo che lui sapeva che avremmo avuto bisogno del tuo aiuto? Vi siete messi d’accordo in caso della sua morte?»

«Non era difficile pensare che la situazione si sarebbe potuta aggravare. Ad ogni modo, questo è quanto» dice Chiyoh, allungando le dita affusolate verso la cartella e sfilandogliela dalle mani senza alcuna resistenza.

«Questa la tengo io. Ti ridarò tutto quando sarà il momento».

Will non dice altro.

«Tra qualche giorno ti rimetterai al pieno delle tue forze e potrai andare dove vorrai. Vedila come una liberazione. D’altronde, se non lo avessi ucciso, saresti diventato come lui. Sei libero ora».

«Libero?» sospira Will, con la schiena a ridosso della parete. Si lascia lentamente scivolare verso il pavimento. «Sai benissimo che è impossibile liberarsi di lui».

Chiyoh, in piedi vicino alla porta, mette la mano sulla maniglia. «Sì, lo so» dice. «Ma dobbiamo almeno provarci. Adesso va e riposati».

«Dammi un minuto» dice Will, seduto, la testa tra le mani, i gomiti sulle ginocchia.

Chiyoh lo guarda un’ultima volta prima di aprire la porta e sparire verso il corridoio. Volutamente lascia l’uscio aperto, non vuole che lui si soffermi a lungo nella stanza.

Will rimane in silenzio, immobile.

Gli si prospetta realmente una vita libera? Una nuova identità, un nuovo inizio? Una nuova occasione di passare inosservato tra le persone intorno a lui, di sembrare… normale?

Will ripensa ad Hannibal, alla delicatezza con cui gli aveva fasciato le nocche dopo aver ucciso Randall Tier. All'orgoglio che aveva trovato nei suoi occhi mentre gli raccontava quanto si fosse sentito vivo. Will ripensa a quei brevi istanti in cui aveva creduto che sarebbero partiti insieme, che avrebbe lasciato tutto per lui, e allo strano, inaspettato senso di accettazione che aveva provato.

Di grandezza. Completezza.

Hannibal. Aveva organizzato tutto. Che sciocco, pensare che si sarebbe fatto cogliere impreparato. Lui e la sua mania del controllo.

Will pensa ancora a lui, al giorno del loro primo incontro. Al modo insistente in cui vagava, curioso, nello studio di Jack, ponendo domande indiscrete. Lo osservava, lo studiava.

_“Non gradisce il contatto visivo, non è vero? Suppongo che quello che lei impara tocchi tutto ciò che risiede nella sua mente. I suoi valori e la sua decenza sono presenti tuttavia allarmati dalle sue stesse associazioni, sono spaventati dai suoi sogni. Nessuna fortezza nell’arena del suo cranio per le cose che ama”._

Will si chiede se Hannibal sarebbe morto davvero così, su un letto ortopedico. Che terribile caduta di stile. Il solo pensiero della sua mente brillante che si deteriora lentamente tra i sedativi e le macchine di quattro pareti ignote, fino a ridursi immobile in un mero involucro di organi e sangue... è insopportabile.

Will stringe la presa delle sue dita tra i capelli. Il cervello gli scoppia, le tempie pulsano e la stanchezza lo opprime. Si sente pervaso dalla tristezza, da uno strano dispiacere simile al senso di abbandono di un amante deluso.

C’è davvero qualcosa di sbagliato in lui. Come può togliere qualcosa che è già sotto la sua pelle?

Eppure, con la fronte leggermente imperlata di sudore, Will si sforza a fare un profondo respiro. Analizza per un istante la situazione.

In realtà non c'è niente che non sia a posto, tutto è perfettamente in ordine. D'altronde è ciò che ha sempre voluto, ciò che ha sempre desiderato, lottato per anni. 

È tutto pronto perché ricominci a vivere.

_Hannibal è innamorato di me?_

Will grugnisce e sente di nuovo l’ammasso di cemento sullo stomaco.

_Sì. Ma tu provi lo stesso bisogno per lui?_

Will fa giusto in tempo a inginocchiarsi che il suo vomito si riversa rancido sulle mattonelle del pavimento.


	6. Six

Il lutto. La pena, l’afflizione.  
  
In qualsiasi modo lo si voglia chiamare, lo stato di profonda tristezza e angustia che si prova a seguito della perdita di qualcuno è un esperienza che tutti, prima o poi, provano nella vita. È nella natura umana.  
  
Fin dall'inizio dei tempi si è temuta la scomparsa di una persona amata o l’istante antecedente alla propria morte. L’idea dell’ignoto, di scomparire per sempre senza sapere dove, atterrisce tutti. E quando accade se ne parla sempre a bassa voce, come per non farsi scoprire.

Quanto dura, il lutto, in un uomo come Will Graham? Alcuni direbbero che ci ha fatto l’abitudine. Se lavori per l’FBI, con la morte sarebbe opportuno avere un buon rapporto. _Devi_ avere un buon rapporto.  
  
Nella vita Will aveva perso così tante persone che il suo rapporto con la morte era trasceso nell’inusuale relazione con un’affascinante vicina di casa. Era lì, dall’altra parte della strada, pronta a salutarlo e a superare la soglia della sua porta in qualsiasi momento, ma per qualche motivo era sempre nelle dimore dei suoi vicini che finiva per far visita. E lui era lì, a guardarla, a osservarla nel suo operato, chiedendosi quando sarebbe finalmente venuta a trovarlo.  
  
Per qualche minuto, mentre il suo corpo trema per i conati di vomito, Will riesce a non pensare a nulla. Il dolore fisico riesce ad attenuare quello mentale. Quando finisce di rigurgitare tè, saliva e i succhi gastrici rimasti, Helèn si accorge di lui e lo afferra per le spalle “ _Povero Will, caro, vieni qui_ ”.  
  
Mentre una siringa inietta qualcosa nel suo braccio, Will poggia la testa sul cuscino; è debole, sudato, tremante ma cosciente. Le sue palpebre si fanno pesanti ma riesce a cogliere l’occhiata che Helèn scambia con Chiyoh, un’occhiata guardinga, cauta, come a voler intendere che forse aveva ragione, Will era davvero troppo debole, troppo sensibile per una notizia del genere.  
  
Le sostanze circolano nel suo corpo senza alcun consenso, e Will si lascia andare, cedendo al sonno come all’abbraccio di Morfeo. È facile. Pacifico.  
  
Quando si risveglia è quasi depresso per la mancanza dei farmaci che lo facevano fluttuare nel nulla, allontanandolo da qualsiasi tipo di pensiero.  
  
Le prime ore passano così, in un avvicendarsi di sogni agitati e lassi di immobilità, e Will in alcuni momenti non è del tutto certo di essere completamente sveglio.  
  
Quando Helèn gli porta finalmente qualcosa di solido da mangiare le sue funzioni basilari sono abbastanza attive da permettere alla mandibola di masticare il cibo e al cervello di ascoltare le sue parole. Tuttavia non proferisce parola, trova tutto abbastanza insapore. Helèn gli dice che fisicamente si è quasi ripreso, eppure dentro di sé Will avverte una grave stanchezza, molto più profonda di quanto le sue occhiaie possano mostrare.  
  
Quella notte si sveglia di soprassalto. Una figura con i capelli lunghi è ai piedi del suo letto. Will ci mette quasi mezzo minuto a riconoscerla e quando gli parla, lui si poggia sconfortato con la nuca sul cuscino.  
  
“Wow”.  
  
«Vattene, Abigail».  
  
“Dovresti guardarti, non hai un bell’aspetto” dice la ragazzina.  
  
Will non è preoccupato del fatto che la sua mente sia tornata a fargli quegli scherzi. Sa che Abigail è solo frutto della sua immaginazione, un fantasma generato dalla sua mente, eppure non capisce perché sia comparsa proprio adesso.

“Sembri… triste” dice Abigail.  
  
Will la osserva. Guarda i suoi occhi grandi che sembrano così scuri nella penombra della stanza. Sembra reale. Una bambina inghiottita da un entità più grande di lei, il cui errore fatale era stato quello di fidarsi delle persone sbagliate pur di sopravvivere.

Will si gira, mettendosi di fianco. Serra gli occhi, concentrandosi. Quando li riapre, una decina di secondi dopo, Abigail è scomparsa.  
  
Il sogno che fa quella notte lo vede seduto sulla poltrona dello studio di Hannibal. Le sue mani sono strette attorno ai neri manici di pelle, le gambe accavallate. Hannibal lo guarda, sereno, dalla poltrona gemella. È disinvolto come sempre, una costosa giacca color maggese gli cinge le spalle in maniera impeccabile.  
  
_“Come ti senti, Will?”_ gli domanda.  
  
Will ha lo sguardo perso in direzione delle tende rosse e grigie. Non mette a fuoco nemmeno quando Hannibal gli parla nuovamente.  
  
“ _Sembri distratto_ ”.  
  
Will fa un profondo respiro. _“Sono distratto dalla tua morte”._  
  
_“Come ti fa sentire?”_  
  
Will si morde distrattamente l’interno della guancia. _“Debole”_ risponde. _“Tu come ti senti, dottor Lecter?”_  
  
_"Lo sai che ho sempre trovato qualcosa di confortevole nell’idea della morte_ ”.  
  
Will sospira, passandosi una mano sulla bocca.  
  
_“Credevo che sarei stato immune”_ gli dice.  
  
_“E invece?”_  
  
_“Invece mi interessa più di quanto pensi. Guardami, ad avere conversazioni immaginarie con persone morte”._  
  
_“_ _Sono morto?”_ domanda Hannibal.  
  
_“Lo sei?”_  
  
_“Nei momenti in cui non si riesce a prevalere su ciò che ci circonda, si tende a far sparire tutto quanto”._  
  
_“Non credo che questo sia il mio palazzo della memoria”._  
  
_“Non lo è?”_  
  
_“No…”_ dice Will. “ _Questo è solo un sogno, non è il luogo in cui mi rifugio”._  
  
Hannibal lo osserva. _“C’è differenza?”_  
  
Un angolo della bocca di Will si solleva. Il suo dito batte nervosamente sul manico della poltrona.  
  
_“Ti senti nervoso, Will”._  
  
_“Mi sento debole”._  
  
_“Non c'è niente di più snervante per una persona forte che l'essere debole”_ _._  
  
_“E quando la debolezza è una cosa recondita?”_  
  
Hannibal solleva il mento, accavallando elegantemente le gambe. _“Col concentrare i suoi sforzi su un singolo oggetto, la creatura vivente più debole può riuscire in qualcosa. La più forte, talvolta, col disperdere i propri su molte cose, può non realizzare nulla”._  
  
_“Tu saresti il più forte?”_  
  
_“No, Will, tu lo sei”._  
  
Will a quel punto solleva lo sguardo su di lui.  
  
_“Volevi ottenere tante cose insieme. Senti di aver disperso i tuoi sforzi e ora non sei in grado di realizzare nulla. Ti senti impotente”_ gli dice Hannibal.  
  
_“Hai organizzato la tua morte”._  
  
_“Sei stato tu a lanciarci dalla scogliera”._  
  
_“Pensavi che non saresti sopravvissuto”._  
  
_“Sapevo che lo avresti fatto tu”_ gli dice, gli occhi concentrati su di lui. _“Ho sempre visto del potenziale in te, Will. Lo sai”._  
  
Will a quel punto chiude gli occhi, inspirando profondamente.

" _La Terra non si è fermata”_ continua Hannibal _“Il sole non si è spento e il mondo non ha smesso di girare. La vita continua, Will. Nessuno sa che sono morto, celebrano l’idea della mia scomparsa, scrivono articoli e lanciano notiziari su di me ma fondamentalmente, a nessuno importa”._  
  
_“A me sì”._  
  
Hannibal lo guarda, un’espressione gentile nei suoi occhi.  
  
_“Lo so”_ dice, con tono d’affetto. _“È un peccato che tu l’abbia realizzato solo adesso_ _”._  
  
Questa volta Will non è indeciso sul contatto visivo. Concentra lo sguardo nei suoi occhi marroni, scruta il suo viso, liscio, non pallido, ma leggermente solcato dalle rughe. Se lo ricorda così. Le sfumature grigie dei suoi capelli disciplinati, l’invisibilità delle sue ciglia, la pienezza delle sue labbra, le sopracciglia leggere. La cortese curva della sua bocca quando gli sorride.  
  
Will sente un tuffo al cuore. Abbassa lo sguardo.  
  
_“Ho timore… di quello che sento”_ _._  
  
_“Non averlo”._  
  
_“Non ha senso, adesso è troppo tardi”_ dice Will.  
  
_“Perché sono morto?”_  
  
_“La giustizia è estranea a questo mondo. È assente. Perché avrebbe dovuto esserci per me, dopo tutto quello che ho fatto? C’è qualcosa di sbagliato in me”._

_"Non c’è nulla di sbagliato in te”_ dice Hannibal. _“Non devi vergognarti di essere quello che sei”_ _._  
  
_“Come tu non provi vergogna a essere quello che sei? A fare quello che fai?”_  
  
Hannibal sorride.  
  
_“Io faccio quello che la vita mi ha permesso di fare. Quello che la vita mi ha concesso… di essere”._  
  
Will lo guarda e il suo petto vibra in una breve risata. Trova tutto così grottesco. Hannibal continua a osservarlo con un'espressione piacevole sul viso.  
  
_“Mi mancherai, Will”._  
  
Gli angoli della bocca di Will scivolano lentamente verso il basso. Deglutisce. Poi qualcosa gli sfiora il malleolo.  
  
Will abbassa lo sguardo e il pavimento è improvvisamente ricolmo di sangue. Un lago scarlatto, denso, tanto impetuoso quanto improvviso, gli ricopre le caviglie. Solleva i piedi dal pavimento, i mocassini sanguinolenti che gocciolano liquido scuro verso il basso. Will guarda scettico il lago di sangue, che man mano diventa sempre più alto, aumentando sempre di più ad una velocità irreale. Will comincia ad allarmarsi.  
  
_“Non temere l’abbandono”_ dice Hannibal, completamente indifferente al bordo del liquido che ormai gli ha raggiunto i fianchi.  
  
_“Cos’è questo?”_ chiede Will, alternando nervosamente lo sguardo tra il sangue che gli copre le braccia e l’espressione neutrale di Hannibal.  
  
_“La tua paura”_ risponde. _“Non averne, Will”._  
  
_“Questo… non è reale”_ risponde, col sangue che ha già raggiunto il petto, sporcando indegnamente la sua camicia.  
  
_“Sai dove puoi trovarmi”._  
  
_“Su un letto ortopedico?”_  
  
_“Nella tua mente”._  
  
_“Suona come una minaccia”._  
  
Hannibal sorride, il sangue ha raggiunto la gola di entrambi.  
  
Nell’immobilità del momento Will riesce a sentire solo il suo respiro affannato. Solleva il mento dal denso liquido scarlatto, i bronchi che si dilatano nel tentativo di facilitare la respirazione, i muscoli irrigiditi. I suoi occhi si fissano su quelli irremovibili di Hannibal, e Will improvvisamente vi trova una bellezza insolita, mentre il liquido scuro riflette il viso dell’uomo di fronte a lui.  
  
È come se fossero scontornati, tutto ciò che li circonda è completamente nullo, non esiste più. Ci sono solo i loro visi e lo scuro marasma di sangue.  
  
A quel punto Will non sente più l’esigenza di agitarsi. Rimane immobile, respirando. Lo accetta.  
  
_“Non voglio che tu rimanga un ricordo latente nella mia mente”_ riprende Will. _“Ho bisogno di dirti addio”._  
  
Hannibal sbatte lentamente le palpebre.  
  
_“Il lutto è un processo completamente comprensibile”_ risponde. _“E dopo il dolore… cosa farai?”_  
  
_“Vivrò”_ dice Will.  
  
Le labbra di Hannibal si incurvano in un sorriso morbido.  
  
_“Ti dimenticherai di me, nel processo?”_  
  
Will lo osserva, quasi divertito dalla domanda. _“Sarebbe un miracolo dimenticarti”_ risponde _._  
  
Il sangue oscilla sui loro menti, sale su, sporcando i loro visi di schizzi rossi, e prosegue verso il naso, gli occhi. Will allunga il collo e fa giusto in tempo a vedere Hannibal che sparisce inghiottito dal liquido. Non c’è più.  
  
Al suo risveglio, il mattino del secondo giorno, Will sente qualcosa di diverso in lui.  
  
L’odore del disinfettante che impregna l’aria lo infastidisce profondamente. L’opacità delle pareti, il letto, l’immobilità generale che attanaglia quel luogo è improvvisamente insopportabile.  
  
Quando scende dal letto e si incammina scalzo nel corridoio per indirizzarsi nel salotto, Will non è sorpreso di trovare Helèn nello stesso punto del divano dove l’aveva trovata due giorni prima. Con calma, le chiede indicazioni per la cucina e di poter fare una colazione decente. Helèn, sorridente e sorpresa, lo accompagna.  
  
Dopo aver fatto colazione in una cucina tanto grande quanto lussuosa, Will chiede alla donna dei vestiti puliti e prima di chiudersi in bagno per una doccia rigenerante, si assicura di ricevere un tagliacapelli elettrico.  
  
Il volto di Will non mostra alcun tipo di espressione quando le lame del rasoio gli sfiorano la tempia e continuano, in un movimento diretto e preciso, a tagliare a bruciapelo i capelli. Man mano le ciocche castane cadono sul lavandino marmoreo, adornandolo come foglie d’autunno che sfiorano i terreni con l’arrivo dell’inverno.  
  
Una volta assicurato che i suoi capelli non siano più lunghi di un centimetro, Will non perde tempo e passa alla barba. Inclina la testa per trovare l’angolazione migliore e rimane in silenzio mentre il ronzio della macchinetta echeggia tra le pareti del bagno.  
  
Il pollice si frega sul pulsante _off_ del rasoio e Will si guarda allo specchio.  
  
Un’altra persona ricambia il suo sguardo riflesso. C’è una serietà, nei suoi occhi, che non sente di aver mai avuto prima. Gli fa strano scoprire che il proprio riflesso non è più un’accurata rappresentazione del proprio essere. O forse è l’esatto opposto. È così che è adesso. La mancanza di qualsiasi tipo di peluria sul suo viso – a esclusione delle sopracciglia – non lo rende più giovane ma più… asciutto. Duro.  
  
Will si porta i polpastrelli sulla guancia. Osserva il taglio sotto lo zigomo. Nel complesso, non è così antiestetico. Solleva lo sguardo sulla cicatrice sulla fronte. Il timore che lo aveva assalito per nascondere quei segni sembra improvvisamente dissolto. Non gli importa più.  
  
Con entrambi i palmi delle mani si sfrega la testa, la sensazione delle corte setole dei capelli sulle dita gli dà una soddisfazione quasi animalesca.  
  
Quando l’acqua della doccia lo colpisce, scagliandosi sotto forma di migliaia di goccioline sulla nuca e sulle spalle, i suoi pensieri si annientano.  
  
Il pomeriggio, qualche ora più tardi, Will è vestito con un nuovo cambio consegnato da Helèn. È seduto all’isola della cucina, tra le mani la cartella che aveva tenuto in mano due giorni prima.  
  
Chiyoh, dall’altra parte del bancone, lo osserva in silenzio.  
  
«Impressionante. Sembra un’altra persona» commenta Helèn, seduta su un'altra sedia.  
  
«Quello era l’intento» risponde Chiyoh, sollevando lo sguardo sui capelli rasati di Will, che scruta tra le dita il suo nuovo passaporto.  
  
«Sembra reale» dice l’uomo.  
  
«Lo è» risponde Chiyoh. «Il nome e la data di nascita appartengono a una persona deceduta. Nessuna famiglia, nessun reclamo. Anche nel peggiore dei casi non saranno in grado di ritracciarti facilmente».  
  
«Thomas Wenson» dice Will, osservando le lettere stampate sulla patente. «Di dov’era?»  
  
«Non ha importanza» risponde Chiyoh. «Se necessario, potrei procurarti un’automobile o un altro mezzo di trasporto. Ovviamente con i numeri di licenza a norma».  
  
«Sei una professionista» dice Helèn, sollevando le sopracciglia. Chiyoh le rivolge un’occhiata che avrebbe congelato l’intero continente.  
  
«Questa è la tua nuova identità» riprende Chiyoh, spostando lo sguardo su di lui. «Ovviamente, in maniera ufficiosa, Will Graham è morto. Ma sappi che tutto ciò che è contenuto nella cartella è solo la prima parte».  
  
«La prima parte?»  
  
«Tra un anno a partire da adesso, qualora Hannibal morisse, tutto ciò che gli appartiene verrà consegnato a te. Sarò io stessa ad occuparmene».  
  
Will l’osserva. «Queste sono state le sue indicazioni?»  
  
«Sì».  
  
«Qualora non volessi la sua eredità?»  
  
Chiyoh esita un istante prima di rispondere. «Provvederemo».  
  
«Cosa significa?»  
  
«Significa che risolveremo il problema nel momento in cui scadrà la data in questione».  
  
«Non la voglio. Non saprei che farmene dei suoi beni».  
  
«Non ha importanza».  
  
Will sospira, frustrato. «Hai intenzione di tenermi sotto controllo?»  
  
«Di quello non devi preoccuparti. Puoi andare dove vuoi, purché sia all’interno degli Stati Uniti».  
  
Sebbene la situazione si presenti come un’insolita concessione di libertà, Will comincia a sentirsi più oppresso di prima.  
  
«Come sappiamo che il nostro Will non rivelerà questa posizione all’FBI? Dopotutto è casa mia…» considera Helèn.  
  
Will le rivolge un’occhiata obliqua mentre Chiyoh resta con lo sguardo sull’uomo.  
  
«Non lo farà» risponde lei. «Hannibal si fida di lui».  
  
Will guarda i fogli davanti a sé. Con le mani rimette tutti i documenti nella cartellina e si alza dallo sgabello.  
  
«Non rivelerò questa abitazione all’FBI, Helèn» dice Will. «Non la rivelerò a nessuno».  
  
Helèn osserva i suoi movimenti in silenzio.  
  
«Ti preparo una vettura…» dice Chiyoh.  
  
«No» interrompe Will. «Accompagnami alla stazione più vicina».  
  
«Ne sei sicuro?»  
  
«Sì».  
  
«Dove hai intenzione di andare?”  
  
«Ancora non lo so».  
  
A quel punto Helèn si alza e porge la mano a Will.  
  
«Signor Graham. È stato un piacere».  
  
Will ricambia la stretta e semplicemente annuisce.  
  
«Hai tutto con te?» dice Chiyoh, indicando la valigetta semi vuota che Helèn gli ha consegnato qualche ora prima.  
  
«Il necessario» risponde Will.  
  
  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
  
  
_Nell’ospedale criminale del dottor Chilton, Hannibal Lecter è seduto all'interno di una delle gabbie ingiallite, con indosso la divisa verdognola riservata ai criminali. Will è in piedi, di fronte a lui, con un elegante abito scuro e delle scarpe lucide._  
  
_Lo scambio delle parti._  
  
_Hannibal, con le gambe accavallate, lo osserva con sguardo curioso, le mani unite in un gesto casuale._  
  
_“Quindi… è così?”_  
  
_Will lo osserva, dall’alto._  
  
_“Sì”_ _risponde, semplicemente._  
  
_Hannibal esita un istante prima di annuire._  
  
_“Farai quello che ti sei ripromesso di fare?”_ _domanda._  
  
_“Ci proverò”._  
  
_“Qualora non dovessi riuscirci?”_  
  
_“Ci riuscirò”._  
  
_Hannibal sorride della sua determinazione. “La tua bellissima mente, Will, ha bisogno di questo?_ ”  
  
_“Probabilmente sì”._  
  
“ _Dirmi addio ti rassicura_ ”.  
  
“ _Lo rende formale_ ”.  
  
_“Come se fosse realmente successo”._  
  
_“Come se fosse realmente successo”._  
  
_Hannibal solleva il mento, un angolo della bocca si contrae per un momento in un sorriso._  
  
_“Bene, allora… addio Will”._  
  
_Will non sorride._  
  
_“Addio Hannibal”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il nuovo stile di capelli di Will è liberamente ispirato a Hugh Dancy nella serie _The Path _.__


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho steso la line-up completa di questa storia nel 2017, ma sono riuscita a terminarla solo ora. ( _Well, better late than never _) L’uso del tempo presente per una storia così lunga è stata una sfida che ignoravo totalmente, ma ce l’ho fatta. ( _Did I? _)____
> 
> ____Ho riletto il capitolo cento volte, cercando di "autobetarmi". Tutti gli errori sono miei._ _ _ _
> 
> ____Il 10 mi sembra un numero perfetto, perciò altri quattro capitoli alla fine di questa tragica (?) avventura. Sono già conclusi e spero di pubblicarli tutti nell’arco di una settimana. Se volete essere aggiornati con ogni nuova uscita basterà cliccare subscribe. 👆_ _ _ _
> 
> ____Il rating aumenterà drasticamente nell’ultimo capitolo ( _half-spoiler _).___ _ _ _

Sono le sette di giovedì sera quando Paige Tuller reclina d’un colpo lo schermo del computer portatile e si stiracchia. Dà una fugace occhiata all’orario e con amarezza nota che il suo magro sedere è piantato su quella vecchia sedia di pelle da più di quattro ore.  
  
La sua mano si addentra tra i capelli biondi, in un gesto di stanchezza e vaga soddisfazione. Le rotelle della sedia si trascinano sul pavimento in un suono fastidioso e Paige si alza, recuperando il cellullare dimenticato sul tavolo. In un movimento non troppo leggiadro, la donna si distende sul divano del salotto e inizia a controllare il telefono.  
  
Quattordici notifiche su un applicazione, sei in un’altra – di cui due riguardanti i compleanni di qualcuno – e cinque email. Nessuna notifica da parte della persona verso cui riversa la maggior parte dei suoi pensieri.  
  
Senza indugiare oltre, Paige va al registro chiamate e il suo pollice destro si posa sul nome in questione. Quattro squilli dopo una voce maschile risponde direttamente al suo orecchio.

«Ehi».  
  
«Ehi tu» risponde lei.  
  
«Che combini?»  
  
«Lo vuoi sapere sul serio? Ho appena finito di catalogare nel database tutti i libri che ci sono arrivati il mese scorso. Tutti. E in ordine alfabetico».  
  
«Sembra divertente».  
  
«Puoi immaginarlo. È dalle due del pomeriggio che sto su quella dannata sedia. Non mi sento più il cervello» dice. «E il sedere, se ti interessa».  
  
«E i tuoi giorni di malattia?»  
  
«Hai ragione. Oggi avrei dovuto spassarmela nel letto, senza fare assolutamente niente».  
  
«Ma…?»  
  
«Ma Scott mi ha chiesto un favore. Ha avuto un imprevisto all’ultimo momento…»  
  
«Sei davvero una brava persona».  
  
«Ah-ah. Grazie. Ma non voglio commiserazioni da parte tua».  
  
«Nessuna commiserazione. Solo prese in giro».  
  
Paige sorride, i denti bianchi che risaltano nella penombra della stanza. Fuori è quasi buio e l’unica fonte di luce è quella della lampada sulla scrivania.  
  
«Come stai?» domanda la voce maschile.  
  
«Sto bene. Stanca» risponde lei. «Ma sto bene. La febbre è passata ieri, lo sai».  
  
«Mi sentivo in dovere di accertarmene anche oggi».  
  
«Già… che fine hai fatto?»  
  
«Sono stato tutta la giornata in officina. Non sai quanta gente decide di farsi controllare le ruote proprio il giovedì».  
  
«Gente che vuole partire il weekend, suppongo».  
  
«Per andare dove?»  
  
«Non so, via da questa stupida città» risponde Paige. «Dovremmo vederci. Oggi, dico».  
  
«Che hai in mente?»  
  
«Una serata tranquilla. Dopotutto è giovedì sera».  
  
«Hai intenzione di contagiarmi?»  
  
«Contagiarti…»  
  
«Potresti infettarmi…» dice lui.  
  
«Non sarai mica ipocondriaco?»  
  
L’uomo ride dall’altra parte del ricevitore.  
  
«Dovrò prendere precauzioni…» continua Paige.  
  
«Credimi, non sarà il tuo stato patologico temporaneo a impedirmi di vederti» risponde lui. «E preferirei trovarti senza mascherine… anzi, senza nient’altro addosso, possibilmente».  
  
Paige arrossisce. «Okay» risponde. «Allora ti aspetto».  
  
«Perfetto. Facciamo le sette e mezza?»  
  
«Tra mezz’ora?»  
  
«Abito proprio a dieci minuti da casa tua».  
  
«Okay. Mi sembra giusto».  
  
«Ti porterò qualcosa da mangiare» dice lui.  
  
«Non è necessario, possiamo ordinare una pizza».  
  
«Pizza?»  
  
«Sì, e ti sorprenderò, ho anche delle birre in frigo».  
  
Una breve pausa. «Sei la donna perfetta. Niente da aggiungere».  
  
Paige sorride mentre con la schiena si accomoda meglio sul cuscino del divano.  
  
«Tom?»  
  
«Mh?»  
  
«Hai dormito stanotte? Le tue insonnie…»  
  
Will Graham riflette per qualche secondo. «Ho dormito, non devi preoccuparti».  
  
«Sul serio?»  
  
«Sì».  
  
«Tom…»  
  
«Davvero» dice. «Ci vediamo tra poco» e riattacca.  
  
Will Graham, seduto sul divano del suo bilocale, sposta lo sguardo dallo schermo illuminato del telefono alle tende appese alla finestra. Si muovono appena. In questo periodo dell’anno l’aria comincia a farsi più fresca, per quanto fresca possa considerarsi la temperatura della Florida. Niente di paragonabile alla neve ottobrina di Wolf Trap, ma a Will va più che bene.  
  
Sospira. È reduce da una giornata piena e stancante. Le sue dita trattengono ancora il cellulare, il cui schermo si scurisce nel giro di pochi secondi.  
  
Will solleva le gambe e le poggia comodamente sullo sgabello di fronte al divano. Indossa ancora la tuta grigia dell’officina. Il nome _Tom_ , inciso sulla targhetta sul suo petto destro, è leggermente sbiadito, probabilmente di seconda o terza mano. Will ha smesso di chiedersi quanti Tom prima di lui abbiano indossato quella stessa uniforme.  
  
La sua mano si inoltra nella tasca del pantalone della divisa e tira fuori un pacchetto di sigarette. Will ne estrae una e se la porta alle labbra. Dopo averla accesa, una sensazione di fugace appagamento lo invade.  
  
Mentre il fumo fuoriesce biancastro dalle sue narici, Will poggia la nuca sullo schienale del divano e chiude gli occhi, immerso nel religioso silenzio del suo appartamento.  
  
È grato di avere ancora qualche altro minuto a disposizione.  
  


  
-  


  
  
Dieci mesi prima Will Graham si era lasciato alle spalle una sospettosa Helèn e l’apatico pragmatismo di Chiyoh. Era salito sul primo pullman della stazione senza una meta precisa o un obiettivo definito da perseguire se non quello di iniziare una nuova vita. Addio Will Graham, benvenuto Thomas Wenson.

Dopo anni di servizio come agente speciale dell’FBI, Will era così pratico dei loro sistemi investigativi che far perdere le proprie tracce non fu poi così complicato.

La notizia della sua latitanza aveva fatto il giro delle principali testate giornalistiche e delle televisioni - come lui stesso aveva potuto notare sugli schermi delle stazioni, nascosto da un cappello da baseball comprato di sfuggita in una bancarella. Alcuni reporter avevano ipotizzato un rapimento, altri una specie di sindrome di Stoccolma, ma tutti si erano chiesti perché proprio l’agente che aveva aiutato a incastrare il più brutale assassino dell’ultimo secolo fosse finito per soccombere o aggregarsi allo stesso.

Le accuse che pendevano sulla testa di Hannibal erano state affiancate alle segnalazioni di sparizione col volto di Will, in due fotografie non troppo recenti prese dal Bureau. Will sapeva che la scomparsa di entrambi non avrebbe portato la polizia a credere nella loro morte - ultimo tra tutti Jack - eppure non aveva avuto problemi a immaginare lo sguardo freddo di Kade Purnell, col dito puntato contro di lui: _“Non avrò alcuna indulgenza per te, Jack, tantomeno per Graham. Si è rivelato esattamente come il mostro che ti sei lasciato sfuggire. Se non fosse per il suo piano, Lecter sarebbe ancora dentro. Ti sei fidato di lui, ancora, e gli hai permesso di trascinare l’intera FBI nel fango. Questa volta voglio vederli marcire in prigione. Definitivamente”._

Certo, in teoria gli scogli e l’oceano avrebbero potuto ucciderli, occultare i loro cadaveri, ma fino al ritrovamento dei loro corpi Jack non avrebbe mai smesso di credere che fossero vivi. Magari non vegeti, ma vivi. Nessun cadavere, nessuna morte. Miriam Lass aveva per lo meno insegnato questo al capo dell'Unità di Scienze Comportamentali dell’FBI.  
  
Alla fine Will era arrivato in una cittadina sul golfo del Messico popolata da poco più di cinquantamila abitanti; una città della Florida - al di là delle sue medie temperature e deliziose spiagge bianche - famosa per gli uragani. Una scelta singolare, probabilmente dettata dall’idea inconscia di voler sfidare perfino le calamità naturali.

Dopo varie indecisioni, Will aveva impiegato tre pullman per arrivarci, mettendoci quasi due giorni tra una fermata e l’altra, attraversando ben cinque Stati. Decidere dove andare non era stato facile. Lui aveva sentito il bisogno di qualcosa lontano dal freddo di Wolf Trap e dalla sua neve coprente. Il caldo gli ricordava le estati della sua adolescenza, l’acqua riflessa al sole ustionante, l’odore dei motori e della plastica bruciata. Così, senza pensarci, aveva raggiunto in automatico New Orleans, in Louisiana, proprio nelle zone in cui era cresciuto. Ma il figliol prodigo non era pronto a ritornare a casa e allora, spinto dall’insoddisfazione, aveva rubato una macchina in un parcheggio e in meno di tre ore e mezza si era ritrovato a Pensacola, in Florida.

All’inizio della sua nuova esistenza, il mondo era divenuto una serie di rapide impressioni dai contorni sfocati. La vita proseguiva intorno a lui, indisturbata dalla sua presenza. Will era un sopravvissuto, un insolito superstite, immobilizzato in quel marasma vitale ed energico. E il tutto gli sembrava così errato, imperfetto, come se ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato nel fatto di essere lì, da solo.

Negli ultimi cinque anni Will aveva quasi perso la testa (letteralmente), aveva sfiorato l’inferno cercando di entrare nella mente di un demonio, aveva conosciuto e visto con i suoi occhi cose inimmaginabili e, soprattutto, aveva pensato seriamente di morire, l’aveva pensato più e più volte. Ma ricominciare a trentanove anni suonati una nuova vita da zero non gli era mai - nemmeno per caso - balenato nella mente. Eppure si era ritrovato a dire addio alla sua identità, ad abbandonare le sue proprietà, i suoi affetti - i suoi cani, sua moglie, Wally - anche se in fondo sapeva che tutti sarebbero stati meglio senza di lui, più al sicuro, lontano dal demone del suo passato che già aveva messo a repentaglio la loro vita. 

Il tempo, però, riusciva a riorganizzarsi da solo e a rendere normali anche le cose più strane. Così Will era sceso a patti con sé stesso e aveva indossato la sua nuova identità come un insolito abito. Era la sua ennesima chance.

Pian piano i giorni iniziarono a scorrere, trasformandosi in settimane, e un equilibrio cominciò ad instaurarsi nella sua quotidianità.

Inizialmente Will si era rifugiato all’interno di una baracca abbandonata che aveva trovato su una spiaggia semi deserta. Aveva iniziato a sistemarla con quello che le onde lasciavano sulla riva e con parte dei soldi che Chiyoh gli aveva dato. Quando questi si avvicinarono alla fine – a parte sprecarli in alcol e sigarette, esattamente come aveva fatto suo padre dopo una vita passata a giurare di non diventare come lui – Will pensò bene di farsi conoscere dal vicinato. A distanza di qualche mese iniziò a guadagnare qualcosina svolgendo lavoretti di manutenzione e dopo qualche tempo riuscì persino a comprarsi una vecchia Ford arrugginita che gli facilitava gli spostamenti.

Will era capace nel suo lavoro e le attività manuali non erano un problema per lui, dopo un’adolescenza trascorsa nei cantieri con suo padre. Il suo aspetto scostante e la sua indole silenziosa non importavano ai clienti, che ben presto richiesero sempre di più le sue prestazioni efficienti ed economiche.  
  
Tutto sommato le cose procedevano per il verso giusto, anche se di tanto in tanto Will continuava a svegliarsi di soprassalto. Spesso sognava gli occhi impauriti di Abigail, immaginava la voce profonda e disgustata di Jack, e alle volte – per quanto si fosse ripromesso di non farlo più – sognava Hannibal e le sue sedute. Apparentemente avergli detto addio nella mente non era stato sufficiente a scacciarlo dal suo subconscio. Aumentare la dose di sonniferi aveva parzialmente risolto il problema, ma era difficile ammettere che il più delle volte quei sogni erano l’unica cosa a fargli compagnia. Per quanto odiasse circondarsi di persone, spesso il senso di solitudine era così forte che Will si domandava persino se fosse vivo.  
  
Tuttavia il secondo martedì del quarto mese, per caso, sfogliando dei testi sulla pesca in una libreria locale, Will incontrò Paige.  
  
Paige aveva trentadue anni, uno splendido sorriso e un dottorato in scienze giuridiche. Le sue origini germanico-scozzesi trapelavano dalla sua altezza, dalla candida pelle lentigginosa e dai lisci capelli biondi. Nel negozio di libri Paige si era proposta immediatamente di aiutare Will, ammaliandolo con i suoi curiosi occhi da cerbiatto, non tanto per gentilezza quanto per zelo. Lavorava in quella libreria da diversi anni e non le mancava mai di notare qualcuno di nuovo che si addentrava smarrito tra gli scaffali ricolmi di libri.  
  
Will aveva trovato la sua compagnia curiosamente rilassante e la situazione in sé era alquanto insolita. Gli capitava raramente di attaccare discorso con altre persone per il puro piacere di chiacchierare. Non era questione di timidezza. Per lui la conversazione aveva una funzione pratica o professionale. Ma detestava le conversazioni personali che portavano a frugare in quelle che lui considerava faccende private. Lei era un po’ goffa ma sicura di sé, era gentile e cercava di condurre conversazioni intelligenti senza mettersi in competizione o frugare nella sua vita privata. E proprio come lui, anche lei era sola.  
  
Dopo quel fugace incontro, la casualità volle che Will e Paige si incontrassero un altro paio di volte (in un bar e durante una mostra – la città era effettivamente piccola), prima che lei gli chiedesse di accompagnarlo una sera al cinema. La risposta era stata proferita quasi spontaneamente, senza alcun tipo di sforzo, e con sua stessa sorpresa, Will si era trovato più che compiacente nel chiederle il numero di telefono. A quell’uscita ne seguì una cena a casa di lei al termine della quale per Will era stato facile capire che la ragazza si sentiva in soggezione. D’impulso lui aveva deciso di consentirsi a sedurla, ma la cosa fu più complicata del previsto. Lei senza dubbio aveva compreso i suoi segnali ma non aveva la minima idea di come comportarsi. Si era mossa come un gatto intorno al latte bollente fino a quando lui aveva perso la pazienza e l’aveva spinta con determinazione giù sul letto, togliendosi i vestiti. Era la prima volta che si mostrava nudo a qualcuno dopo Molly.  
  
Andare a letto con lei non era stato né minaccioso, né faticoso o complicato. Era senza pretese ed eroticamente godibile. Lei era dolce, comprensiva e intelligente, non abbastanza per capire chi fosse davvero, ma abbastanza da far sentire Will contento di averla al suo fianco.  
  
Col passare dei mesi il legame tra di loro crebbe, la curiosità aumentò e Will non ebbe problemi a dirle che un tempo era stato sposato, che aveva vissuto col figlio della sua donna, e che ora, semplicemente, non lo era più. Lei non faceva troppe domande, non gli chiedeva perché si rasasse i capelli ogni mese, perché avesse quella lunga cicatrice sull’addome e perché gli piacesse andare in giro – come a voler nascondere il viso - con quello scadente cappello da baseball. Ma a Will andava benissimo; gli bastava sapere che lei conoscesse solo vari dettagli della sua infanzia “normale” e tediosa, sebbene fosse cresciuto senza madre e con un padre severo e imbranato, ormai scomparso. Will non le raccontò della sua laurea in scienze forensi, del suo lavoro da insegnante, del suo impegno con l’FBI, del suo incarceramento, del suo baratro di sonniferi e alcool, tanto meno dei demoni correlati al dottor Lecter. Da quel che sembrava, lei era semplicemente attratta da Thomas Wenson, un uomo introverso con una forte attitudine per la pesca e i lavori manuali. In pratica, una vera noia. Ma per qualche ragione, Paige lo amava e questo era uno dei misteri, insieme ad altri, che a volte teneva Will sveglio la notte. Tra di loro tutte le verità avevano lo stesso peso, coesistevano nello stesso luogo ma erano frammentate, disperse e classificate in base a quello che si voleva vedere e ciò che si voleva occultare.  
  
Alla fine non passò molto tempo che Paige presentò Thomas Wenson al signor Roger Reynold, il proprietario dei _Servizi Automobilistici Reynold_. Una settimana dopo Will divenne uno dei suoi dipendenti e finalmente poté dire addio alla baracca e prendere in affitto un piccolo bilocale non distante dall’oceano. Il resto dei suoi guadagni veniva speso essenzialmente in libri, alcolici, attrezzi per la pesca, sigarette e cibo.

Nel complesso, la sua nuova vita non era così male. C’era qualcosa nel suo nuovo aspetto che gli assicurava un certo anonimato. Il sole di Pensacola gli aveva schiarito le sopracciglia e scurito la pelle, e con dei nuovi occhiali da sole sul viso era davvero improbabile che qualcuno potesse riconoscerlo.

L’oscurità, che all’inizio lo aveva assalito sotto forma di blackout ricorrenti, non lo tormentava più.

  


  
-  


  
Fa caldo, anche con le finestre leggermente aperte. La temperatura del soggiorno aumenta mentre i loro corpi si stringono e i residui della pizza giacciono sul piatto di ceramica con i tulipani disegnati sopra. La tv è accesa, qualche famoso host sta per iniziare il suo talk show, ma né a Will né a Paige la cosa interessa particolarmente.  
  
In tv si sente un breve spot con un pezzo della canzone di Dion che canta _Runaround Sue_ del ’61 e il reggiseno di Paige è aperto, il suo cardigan appeso allo schienale del divano. La sua pelle è calda, ustionante, il suo capezzolo ruvido contro la lingua di Will. Le sue mutande sono addosso ma solo per modo di dire, vengono spinte e raggrumate tutte da una parte mentre Will le fa scivolare dentro prima un dito e poi due. Lui sente il suo odore, il profumo sul suo collo e il sudore sulle tempie appena sotto la linea dove cominciano i capelli. Paige sospira. In un movimento spedito muove una gamba e si mette a cavalcioni su di lui. Afferra il polso di Will e posiziona il suo pollice esattamente sul clitoride umido.  
  
«Qui» dice lei, dandogli indicazioni e ansimando, per poi sfregarsi con il bacino sul suo polpastrello, facendo pressione sull’erezione mal nascosta dai pantaloni di Will. Lui trattiene un gemito sul suo collo mentre con le dita Paige comincia ad aprirgli la zip dei pantaloni. Lei si sfila con grazia le mutandine e le getta verso il televisore, facendole rimanere impigliate ad un angolo dello schermo piatto.  
  
«Bel tiro» dice Will in un soffio mentre lei allaccia le dita dietro il suo collo.  
  
«Grazie» risponde prima di baciarlo.  
  
I loro baci sono pesanti, umidi e Paige si allontana dalle sue labbra per avvicinarsi al suo orecchio, le dita affusolate che gli accarezzano la nuca.  
  
«Metti la radio» lo esorta mentre col bacino continua a spingersi su di lui. «Metti la radio, Tom, mi piacciono i vecchi classici».  
  
Così Will afferra a tentoni il telecomando dimenticato da qualche parte sul divano e seleziona il canale tv della radio _Old Classics_. Poi la bacia di nuovo e c’è un punto, un certo punto, in cui le sue dita lo guidano e all’improvviso è dentro di lei. È calda, molto calda e stretta. Will fa un respiro profondo e inizia a spingere ma Paige gli sussurra all’orecchio: «Piano, finisci bene il primo e forse avrai il dolce».

Will si ritiene un uomo paziente.

Jackie Wilson canta _Lonely Tearsdrops_ e lui va piano. Little Eva canta _Locomotion_ e lui va piano. The Ronettes cantano _Be my baby_ e Will va piano. Poi Paige comincia a mugolare e non sono le dita sul suo collo ma le unghie ricoperte di smalto a raschiare sulla sua pelle, e quando comincia a muovere i fianchi contro di lui in piccoli colpi bruschi Will capisce che ora non può più andare piano. Paige respira affannosamente sulla sua spalla, i suoi gemiti vivi e il bacino sempre più frenetico. L’andirivieni si trasforma presto in estasi, mentre lei raggiunge l’orgasmo e Will la raggiunge poche spinte dopo, in un gemito spezzato. Lo shock della loro visione si disintegra, rimpiazzato dalle calde ondate degli agenti neurochimici, cullando i loro corpi in una tranquillità forzata.  
  
Paige, con ancora un po’ di affanno, gli bacia distrattamente la guancia prima di disancorarsi da lui e crollare sul divano. Will poggia la nuca sulla spalliera e con un sospiro si passa una mano tra i capelli corti. Resta così ancora un po’ mentre Paige gli accarezza distrattamente il collo. Will sorride a bocca chiusa, gli occhi rilassati. Lei lo guarda.  
  
«Questi sembrano gli unici istanti in cui non pensi a niente. Il tuo viso si rilassa sul serio» dice Paige.  
  
Will chiude gli occhi, il sorriso ancora sulle labbra. «Probabilmente è così».  
  
Gli occhi di Paige sono ancora su di lui, le dita smaltate che aleggiano leggere vicino al suo collo.  
  
«Sarebbe bello sapere a cosa pensi il resto del tempo…» continua lei.  
  
In quel momento una suoneria acuta interrompe il discorso. Sospirando, Paige si alza, mezza nuda. Will si sporge dal divano per afferrare il telecomando della tv, ormai sul canale _Old Classic_ c’è solo pubblicità. Abbassa il volume mentre lei risponde al cellulare.  
  
«Oh, ciao Sandra… cosa--» la voce di Paige perde man mano entusiasmo. Will si volta, ma lei è di spalle. La bocca rilassata dell’uomo si serra subito in una linea dritta. Qualcosa non va e non è necessaria la sua empatia per capirlo. Will si alza per recuperare gli slip incastrati nell’angolo della tv e rimane in silenzio a guardare Paige, immobile, in piedi, col cellulare all’orecchio. Le uniche altre parole che la donna pronuncia sono _Quando, Come_ , _Oh Dio_ , _Perché._  
  
«Okay, certo. Sì, certo. Io… mi dispiace molto…» dice Paige prima di chiudere la chiamata e voltarsi verso di lui, scossa. «Tom…» dice in un sussurro rotto.  
  
Scott Holey, il collega di Paige, è morto qualche ora prima, nel suo appartamento. L’hanno ritrovato senza vita nella vasca da bagno.  
  
La notizia lascia Will perplesso. Paige è sconvolta ma vuole andare sulla scena del crimine per dare supporto a Sandra, la fidanzata di Scott. Will non ha voglia di incontrare tutti quei poliziotti e non è in vena di interazioni sociali eppure, dopo interi minuti di infruttuosa dissuasione, si ritrova ad accompagnarla.

Fuori all’appartamento di Scott c’è una piccola folla, due auto della polizia, un’ambulanza e diversi agenti che cercano di allontanare i passanti incuriositi. Will non esce dall’auto quando Paige apre rapidamente la portiera e raggiunge l’altra donna.

Le luci blu e rosse della polizia si infrangono silenti sugli occhiali da vista di Will, che resta immobile sul sedile di guida. Le sue dita sfiorano la pelle sintetica del volante mentre lui osserva in silenzio l’atmosfera tesa e quel vociare sommesso. Tornare sulla scena di un crimine è una strana, malinconica sensazione. Quell’appartamento lo attira e ripugna allo stesso tempo.

Non sa di preciso quando decide di uscire dalla macchina, ma in pochi secondi Will si ritrova per strada. È subito al primo piano dell’edificio, e sotto il cappello a visiera nota i detective di zona e il medico legale raggruppati vicino l’ascensore, distratti. L’ex profiler non ha difficoltà a mentire a un giovane poliziotto in erba prima di superare il nastro giallo e intrufolarsi nell’appartamento.

Ora, Will sa diverse cose. Conosce bene lo spruzzo arterioso lasciato da una vena recisa con un coltello, sa come sparare proiettili nel cuore a una distanza di venti metri senza sbagliare e conosce le munizioni: le pallottole dure a mantello intero che passano attraverso il corpo e causano danni relativamente modesti e le pallottole morbide che si espandono nel corpo e causano danni molto più gravi. Will sa entrare nelle menti dei serial killer guardando solamente la scia che i cadaveri lasciano al loro passaggio, studiando gli schizzi di sangue, rivivendo i momenti cruciali infinite volte. Will conosce le ragioni che muovono un incendiario, un feticista, un necrofilo, un cannibale e soprattutto conosce i frangenti a volte rari ma sempre dolorosi in cui tutte queste cose si intersecano. E il modo in cui Scott Holey giace adesso, sotto i suoi occhi, nella vasca ricolma di acqua e sangue, ha qualcosa che si accosta a tutto quello, qualcosa di subdolo e profondamente… architettato.

Scott ha la testa fasciata da un asciugamano bianco, col viso senza vita, pallido, eterno. Il suo braccio destro è fuori dalla vasca, il collo leggermente inclinato, il busto immobile, circondato alla vita dall’acqua rossastra e opaca. Sulla superficie galleggiano, silenziose e colorate, dieci fiches da gioco. E nel suo petto, purpurea, oscura, perfettamente tagliata con minuziosa precisione, una cavità vuota al posto del cuore.

Un artistico e macabro omaggio a _La Morte di Marat_.

Will contrae la mandibola, perlustrando con gli occhi ogni dettaglio della scena. Si guarda rapidamente alle spalle, ma fortunatamente non trova nessuno nel corridoio. La balla raccontata al giovane poliziotto fermo alla porta d’ingresso durerà ancora per poco. Will si toglie gli occhiali, fa un respiro profondo e cerca di concentrarsi. Il suono delle persone fuori al pianerottolo è sempre più debole. Distante. Nullo. Il tempo torna indietro, a rallentatore. La chiazza di sangue sul pavimento vicino alla vasca è sparita, adesso c’è solo Will che guarda Scott Holey spogliarsi per farsi il bagno.

_Scott ha da poco aperto il rubinetto della vasca quando Will si avvicina dal corridoio con passo felpato. Non è solo, c’è un collega con lui. La vittima non si accorge di Will e del suo partner quando entrano nel bagno senza alcun preavviso. Scott si volta rapidamente, sul suo viso c’è sconcerto, paura, mentre solleva entrambe le mani in segno di resa. Ma a Will non importa, è qui per portare a termine un lavoro. Ignora il modo in cui Scott trema quando tira fuori una pistola e velocemente spara. Uno, due, tre, quattro proiettili perforano il busto di Scott: uno vicino al cuore, un altro dritto nel polmone sinistro, due allo stomaco. Scott cade a peso morto all’indietro, gli occhi spalancati, il corpo scosso dallo shock. Una pozza di sangue inizia a estendersi dietro le sue spalle nude sul pavimento. Will estrae delle fiches dalla tasca della giacca e le getta sul corpo di Scott, ormai prossimo alla morte. Poi fa dietro front, insieme al suo collega, abbandonando l’uomo nudo e col fiato mozzato. Non c’è alcuna passione, alcun trasporto. Il lavoro è concluso._

Will sbatte rapidamente le palpebre e si riprende dalla sua rêverie. Aggrotta la fronte. Qualcosa non va. Quello non è il disegno finale.

Torna a osservare le impronte delle scarpe sul pavimento. Una, due… manca qualcuno, deve esserci stata una terza persona. Will si guarda intorno, osserva meglio le strisce di sangue sulle mattonelle, il corpo di Scott che galleggia, il braccio che penzola dalla vasca.

Will strizza di nuovo gli occhi. Il pendolo torna a oscillare nel suo campo visivo…

_…adesso è l’altro: l’artista. Quando Will arriva sulla scena del crimine Scott Holey è deceduto da pochi minuti. Il suo corpo si sta raffreddando ma Will non perde tempo e si inginocchia sull’uomo nudo. Tocca brevemente le indentazioni dei quattro proiettili sul torace prima di prelevare dalla tasca un bisturi affilato. Con precisione chirurgica inizia a tagliare la parte intorno al muscolo cardiaco. Indossa dei guanti, non vuole sporcarsi mentre taglia la pelle, la carne, spacca lo sterno, rompe e sposta con le dita le cartilagini costali per prelevare il cuore, rosso, viscido e così prezioso. Lo ripone con cura in un recipiente per alimenti, prima di tornare sul corpo di Scott e togliere i residui dell’interno, lasciando un perfetto vuoto scuro, profondo come una voragine. A quel punto Will afferra il cadavere e lo trascina dalle ascelle fino alla vasca. Con sforzo lo prende in braccio e lo posiziona all’interno del bacino di porcellana. L’acqua straborda, riversandosi sul pavimento, bagnando i pantaloni di Will, ma non ha importanza, lui è qui per lasciare un messaggio. Semplice, sottile per coloro che riescono a decifrarlo. Will afferra un asciugamano bianco e lo avvolge con minuziosa attenzione intorno alla testa di Scott. Dal pavimento preleva le fiches sporche di sangue e le lascia cadere sulla superficie torbida dell’acqua. Non resta che ultimare i dettagli: sistemare Scott per il verso giusto, spostando il suo busto verso destra, il collo piegato, il braccio disteso a sfiorare il pavimento e il vuoto, così evidente, così macabro, al posto del cuore. Will fa un passo indietro, osserva il suo disegno, il suo adorato manichino, e resta a guardare, soddisfatto. Questo è il suo design._

Will finalmente espira e deve fare leva sulle ginocchia per evitare di perdere l’equilibrio. Non riesce a fare altro perché impallidisce, freddo. Non si muove, il sangue che comincia a pulsargli veloce nelle vene.

Hannibal _?_

Non è possibile, non è vero. Deve essere un imitatore. Un altro psicopatico con la passione per l’arte. Eppure… una morte del genere, a pochi passi da casa sua… Paige ha detto che Scott si è indebitato con una gang locale, che la polizia suppone sia un delitto da parte della criminalità organizzata, ma perché il cuore, strappato fuori e rimosso? Perché creare quella messa in scena dopo averlo ucciso? Will non ha provato alcuna rabbia mentre si immedesimava nell’artista, solo… una ricercata voglia di farsi vedere, di lasciare una nota, un biglietto. Che sia indirizzato proprio a Will?

Questo è un test, certo che è un test, perché Will sa rispettare solo un uomo abbastanza furbo da batterlo. _La morte di Marat_ , il tema dell’assassinio, dell’eroismo, del sacrificio della propria vita. Il braccio all’infuori, così simile al braccio di Cristo nella _Deposizione_ di Caravaggio. La solitudine e il silenzio della morte, il cuore rimosso, qualcosa di passionale…

Will si lecca le labbra secche, cercando di sopprimere un brivido al pensiero di Hannibal ancora vivo. All’idea che sia venuto a cercarlo, il suo respiro si blocca nel petto.

_Dove sei? A che gioco stai giocando?_

Non appena la frase si crea nella sua mente, Will si obbliga a sopprimerla. Non importa. Non fa nessuna differenza. Improvvisamente l’idea di restare lì è insopportabile.

Prima di farsi scoprire dai poliziotti Will si sistema il cappello sulla testa e gira i tacchi, scivolando fuori dalla stanza. Mentre scende le scale qualcuno alle sue spalle cerca di chiamarlo ma lui è già fuori, per strada. Affonda le mani nelle tasche della giacca e abbassa la testa, a visiera china, uscendo nell’improvvisa pioggia notturna senza curarsi di coprirsi, ignorando la voce di Paige che lo chiama dalla macchina. Will si allontana, inoltrandosi sui marciapiedi della città. Bagnato, cerca riparo sotto i tetti spioventi degli edifici ma continua a camminare, con la testa che ronza di pensieri e le nocche sbiancate per la forza con cui stringe le mani nelle tasche.

Quella notte decide di non tornare a casa.

  
-  
  
  


  
La salma di Scott giace all’interno di un feretro marrone adornato di fiori bianchi offerti dai suoi amici. Will avrebbe voluto contribuire alla spesa, ma Paige aveva rifiutato con la limpida risolutezza che lui aveva imparato a rispettare e accettare. La bara è posata su guide d’acciaio all’ _Holyday Cemetery_ nel settore in cui sono sepolti altri parenti di Scott. La montagnola accanto alla bara è ricoperta da un tappeto di verdissima erba artificiale che luccica febbrile nella luce forte del sole. Will si disgusta sempre alla vista di quell’erba finta. La trova raccapricciante, volgare. Gli piace anche meno della consuetudine di imbellettare il morto e addobbarlo con gli indumenti più eleganti, dando così l’impressione che sia destinato a un fine settimana di discoteche a Miami piuttosto che una lunga stagione di lenta decomposizione tra radici e lombrichi.  
  
Qualche giorno prima Paige aveva perdonato Will, dopo essere scappato nel bel mezzo della notte senza dirle niente, giustificando la sua sensibilità, il suo passato difficile e tante altre cose di cui lui non voleva lontanamente parlare. Will si era disinteressato del caso di Scott, aveva detto a Paige quanto gli dispiacesse che un suo amico fosse stato ucciso così brutalmente, ma non volle saperne più. Nemmeno quando la polizia aveva bussato alla porta di Paige per fare domande, alla ricerca del cuore della vittima.

Alla fine avevano concluso che l’assassino era stato un mandante di Joy Tufaro, esponente della mafia locale. Le impronte e i proiettili combaciavano con quelle del sicario, su cui apparentemente la polizia stava indagando già da diversi mesi sotto copertura. Scott si era davvero indebitato di ottantamila dollari con un mercante d’arte, un assiduo frequentatore del gruppo mafioso; per questo i detective non si erano fatti troppe domande in merito alla “posa” della vittima, così simile al quadro di Jaques Luis David.

Alla notizia Will aveva annuito, fingendo un vago senso di sorpresa e sollievo, ben presto smorzati dall’articolo pubblicato sul giornale locale. La piccola fotografia che ritraeva Scott Holey in vita – occhi seri, capelli cortissimi, viso glabro – non aveva potuto fare a meno di stupirlo. La somiglianza somatica con Will era notevole. Forse fin troppo, per attribuirla alla casualità. Proseguendo con l’articolo Scott veniva descritto come un individuo solitario, dedito al suo lavoro nella biblioteca di Paige, con una passione per la pesca e le macchine. Will aveva chiuso di colpo il giornale, ignorando un profondo senso di disagio, e Paige, semplicemente, lo aveva accettato. _Vedere un cadavere può sconvolgere,_ pensava, e alla fine aveva sorvolato la faccenda. Da allora, tuttavia, sotto gli occhi di Will avevano cominciato a stazionare fisse delle ombre. Le sue insonnie erano tornate, frequenti.

Quella notte Will chiude gli occhi.  
  
La fredda corrente del fiume gli accarezza le gambe. Sogna Abigail. Le insegna a fare un nodo di sangue, come lanciare una canna da pesca. Ma non è un vero ricordo. Abigail non è mai venuta con lui nella baia di Wolftrap, non le ha mai insegnato realmente a pescare. L’ha solo immaginato. Come l’aveva immaginata nella cappella Palatina di Palermo. Eppure Will sa di essersi seduto con Abigail nei campi oscuri del Minnesota, con Cassie Boyle sospesa inerme sulla rastrelliera di corna tra di loro. Era stato reale, quello? Will non ricorda perché adesso è seduto sulla sedia in una stanza piena di polvere. Non sa dove sia, però sente una profonda irritazione mentre tenta di spiegare al dottore davanti a sé cosa ne pensa per l’ennesima volta del test di Rorschach. _“Non mi psicoanalizzi. Non le piacerò affatto quando mi avrà psicoanalizzato”_ dice, ma alla sua affermazione il dottore non risponde, sorride semplicemente, con le dita congiunte sul grembo. In una terribile distorsione sonora quel viso muta presto in Alana Bloom. “ _Come stai, Will?_ ” gli dice, con quel suo sguardo limpido, così pregno di finta comprensione, ma Will non ha tempo di risponderle che i tratti delicati del suo viso si scuriscono in quelli di Jack Crawford: “ _Hai un modo così speciale di pensare alle cose. Ho bisogno di te_ ”. E Will si sente profondare in una rabbia improvvisa, furente. “ _Se non fosse per te, Jack… a quest’ora sarei salvo, a quest’ora sarei ancora me stesso!_ ” ringhia Will, troppo irritato per registrare quello che fa un secondo dopo. Il taglia carte d’argento sulla scrivania è già sporco di sangue e trema sotto la stretta nervosa della mano di Will. L’occhio di Jack è ora uno squarcio aperto dal quale si rovescia un getto caldo di sangue. Come con Ryan, alle elementari. Will trema, mentre la pioggia rossa lo colpisce con forza, e tutto si fa confuso. Jack prova a parlare ma è vano perché altro sangue inizia a fuoriuscire dalla sua bocca. _“Magnifico”_ mormora improvvisamente la voce di Hannibal nel retro della sua mente. “ _Quello che sei, Will, e i tuoi deliziosi impulsi…”_ continua _. “Se solo ti lasciassi andare…”_ Will scuote la testa per liberarsi da quelle parole e il sangue che cola dalla sua mano scompare verso il basso, nel vuoto di un vasto promontorio. Will sente ora il suono del mare che si percuote implacabile contro la scogliera. Adesso è in piedi alla grigia luce del sole, mentre sorveglia l’Atlantico sotto di lui. Muove i piedi. C’è della terra solida e un fragile fuscello secco, sotto le sue scarpe. Qualche centimetro più in là: lo spazio vuoto. Ignorando la sensazione di vertigine, Will fa un passo indietro. Nell’azione il suo piede destro spedisce una manciata di ciottoli nell’abisso. Si forza a fare un altro passo, meno incerto questa volta, cercando di allontanarsi dal precipizio, ma qualcosa lo afferra improvvisamente attorno al busto. Un braccio, solido, irremovibile. Will trattiene il respiro mentre la voce ispida e monotona di Hannibal gli sfiora l’orecchio: _“La scogliera si sta erodendo, Will”, e s_ otto il piede sinistro scivola qualcosa di viscido. Will guarda in basso: un cuore umano pulsa vermiglio sotto la suola. Allarmato, Will cerca di indietreggiare ancora ma l’abbraccio di Hannibal alle sue spalle è forte, possessivo. Will osserva le vene e le insenature pulsanti del cuore, che viscoso lascia una pozza scura sotto di sé. Il respiro di Will si fa più frenetico. “ _Hannibal…_ ” gli dice. “ _Il cuore di Scott…”._ Ma Hannibal non allenta la presa, anzi fa scivolare la mano sul petto sinistro di Will. “ _Non è il cuore di Scott, mio caro ragazzo”_ risponde, mentre la ressa dei suoi denti muta in un ampio sorriso famelico. _“È_ _il tuo_ ”. Ed è immediato il dolore che prova Will, un dolore crudo, ingordo e scioccante, delle dita forti di Hannibal che scavano nel suo petto e squarciano via il suo muscolo cardiaco con una facilità disarmante. Il sangue straripa dalla sua camicia e schizza giù nell’oceano, mentre Will ansima contro gli artigli nella sua cavità toracica. Incapace di riempire d’aria i polmoni, boccheggia.  
  
Will spalanca gli occhi e si mette a sedere, di scatto. Il respiro e le spalle tremanti, le tempie sudate. Un incubo, ancora. Il terzo, quella settimana.  
  
Paige si volta, di fianco a lui, preoccupata. Sono nel loro letto. Lei gli posa delicatamente una mano sulla spalla ma sua la maglietta è fradicia. Will deglutisce, si allontana e ritorna nella penombra della camera con un asciugamano pulito. Lo stende sul letto, si sfila la maglia bagnata e si distende su un fianco, coprendosi con le lenzuola. Sospira, chiude gli occhi.  
  
«Tom…» mormora Paige.  
  
«Mi spiace averti svegliato, torna a dormire» risponde, con voce bassa.  
  
«Cos’hai sognato?»  
  
La voce di Paige è delicata ma Will non dice nulla, dandole le spalle. Non sa cosa rispondere. Passa del tempo. Paige sospira e chiude nuovamente le palpebre, ma non sta dormendo. Will lo capisce dal suo respiro, dal modo in cui le sue mani continuano a stringersi al lenzuolo.  
  
«Ho sognato…» rivela Will alla fine, rannicchiato su se stesso. «La mia morte» ammette, in un sospiro udibile appena.  
  
«Non è forse la morte stessa un infinito atto d’amore?» domanda Hannibal, prima di esalare un lungo respiro portando ancora lo stesso braccio, la stessa morsa irremovibile intorno al petto di Will.  
  
_Toc-toc._  
  
_Toc-toc…_  
  
Will sobbalza e si sveglia ancora. Pallido e scosso, si passa una mano sugli occhi mentre delle nocche scure battono ripetutamente su un vetro. Una donna di colore lo guarda dal finestrino. Will si accorge di essere nella sua Ford e di essersi addormentato vicino al vialetto di un cliente.  
  
«Signor Wenson» dice la donna. «Sta bene?»  
  
Will inforca gli occhiali e rivolge delle scuse alla signora Williams. Mentre apre la portiera e si incammina verso il garage della donna, Will pensa alle pillole per dormire che prende ogni notte, incerto se disfarsene o meno.  
  


  
-  
  
  


  
C’è qualcosa di ridicolo nel modo in cui Will trascorre i giorni seguenti facendo finta di nulla, ignorando l’istinto che subdolo e prepotente vuole farsi strada tra i meandri nascosti della sua mente.  
  
Quando non lavora si sforza di dormire, principalmente. Il più delle volte preferisce farlo da solo nel suo bilocale, piuttosto che svegliare Paige al suo fianco nel cuore della notte. Quando non riesce a fare nemmeno quello, affoga i suoi incubi nell’alcol e nelle giornate più attive va a pescare, trascorrendo le prime ore dell’alba sulla piccola barca di legno che saltuariamente prende in affitto.

Nel complesso cerca di fare quello che può, pur di non pensare ad Hannibal.  
  
Dopo la seconda settimana di totale calma a seguito dell’omicidio di Scott, Will inizia davvero a pensare di essersi inventato tutto. Che il progetto della vasca di Hannibal è stato solo un terribile escamotage creato dalla sua testa. Che veramente la criminalità di Miami ha deciso di vendicarsi su Scott Holey per la sua cattiva predisposizione a spendere i soldi chiesti in prestito alle persone sbagliate. È possibile. Will deve farsene una ragione, anche lui può sbagliare.

Quella sera è di ritorno dal nuovo pub irlandese aperto vicino casa sua. Paige non ha bevuto molto ma non fa altro che stringere il braccio di Will mentre lui cerca di baciarla fermandosi ogni tre metri. Lei ride e si scosta nel tentativo di portarlo nel suo appartamento senza troppi impedimenti.  
  
«Tom…» gli dice, tirandolo per la mano verso la rampa di scale d’acciaio. «Sei ubriaco».  
  
Will di tutta risposta sogghigna e si fa trascinare, salendo lentamente le scale. «Ho bevuto solo qualche birra».  
  
«Il tuo concetto di “qualche birra” è da rivisitare» dice lei, raggiungendo la porta. A quel punto Paige strattona Will e lo spinge verso il muro, avvicinandosi maliziosamente.  
  
«Se mi dai le tue chiavi forse, e dico forse, riusciamo a dare un senso a questa serata» dice Paige, prima di stampargli un bacio sulle labbra. Will sorride, scuotendo la testa, e comincia a frugare nelle tasche fino a sentire il tintinnio metallico delle chiavi.  
  
«Va bene» le dice, «ma apro io» continua, inserendo e girando le chiavi nella toppa. Will entra nel suo bilocale immerso nell’oscurità.  
  
Ed è lì, con la mano sulla maniglia, che un brivido alla nuca lo blocca sui suoi passi.

Il sangue si concentra improvvisamente alle tempie, mettendolo all’erta come un animale che si accorge di un predatore. È istintivo, innato. Tutto si ferma, niente fa più rumore.

Poi un movimento nell’angolo del divano porta Will a spostare rapido lo sguardo, e il respiro gli si congela nei polmoni.

Gli occhi scuri di Hannibal brillano appena nella penombra, come quelli del lupo cattivo. Poi la sua bocca si schiude, con tono calmo e misurato.

«Ciao, Thomas».  
  
Il diavolo ha la voce armoniosa.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nell’ideare Paige Tuller mi sono ispirata all’attrice [Deborah Ann Woll](https://terrigen-cdn-dev.marvel.com/content/prod/1x/216_ringside_311_unit_02417r.jpg)  
>  _Did you like it? Write me something._


	8. Eight

Nel pozzo nero della mente di Will si genera un alveare. Uno sciame che accumula forze. Può percepirne le vibrazioni; può sentire l’odore del polline sul frenetico movimento delle zampe e il flebile ronzio delle ali. Si è creato un brusio, nella sua testa, uno di quelli che più a lungo rimane inespresso più vibra e diminuisce nella sua intensità. Come la pulsazione convulsa di un’arteria sotto la pressione di una lama affilata, o la percussione di tamburi lontani.

Lo sciame ronza - adesso, in questo preciso momento - nel suo sangue, generando nelle vene uno staccato musicale simile a un secondo ritmo cardiaco, in un forte e assordante contrasto con il silenzio che regna nell’appartamento, denso e innaturale.

Will ha l’aria di essere stato colpito da un fulmine.

Dall’altra parte della stanza Hannibal lo fissa, nel buio, come un’entità appena uscita dai suoi incubi. “ _Ciao, Thomas_ ” ha detto, con quel suo timbro di voce così familiare e quel distinto accento europeo. Will non capisce se sia davvero lì o se è tutto nella sua testa. Non ne è affatto sicuro - annebbiato com’è dall’alcol - ma quando alle sue spalle Paige sussulta e si allunga, tastando l’interruttore della luce, Will capisce, capisce sul serio che non si tratta della sua immaginazione.

Lo vede.

Hannibal - con una folta barba grigia che gli cela il mento in maniera inusuale - è in carne e ossa a qualche metro di distanza. I suoi capelli lisci, leggermente portati all’indietro, sono sbiaditi e più lunghi del normale, con striature biancastre che gli sfiorano le spalle. Indossa dei semplici pantaloni scuri abbinati a una camicia più chiara, nulla di speciale, eppure su di lui quei vestiti sembrano così fuori posto, quasi… dozzinali.

Will lo fissa in silenzio, mentre lo sciame riprende copioso a ronzargli nella testa.

«Sei… davvero qui?» chiede, per togliersi ogni dubbio.

Hannibal continua a osservarlo con quell’aria tipicamente mite.

«Sono davvero qui» risponde.

Will riesce appena a deglutire sotto lo sguardo dell’uomo. La sua testa brulica in un fruscio costante, le tempie pulsano mentre l’alcol continua a navigare nel suo sangue e Will si ricorda di respirare solo quando perde parzialmente l’equilibrio e sente i polmoni dolergli per la mancanza d’ossigeno.

«Tom!» esclama Paige, prima di sostenere Will dalle spalle e accompagnarlo verso la sedia della piccola cucina. «Chi sei tu?» domanda lei, rivolgendo un’occhiata titubante allo strano individuo rimasto immobile a guardarli.

Will sposta gli occhi su Paige, con allarmismo. Il semplice fatto di essere nella stessa stanza con Hannibal Lecter è un azzardo alla sua vita.

«Non--» prova a dire Will, ma Hannibal lo precede.

«Sono un vecchio amico di Thomas» dice, con consueta compostezza. «Tu devi essere Paige» continua, facendo un passo in avanti e porgendole la mano. «Molto piacere».

Paige lo osserva torvo - ignorando la sua mano - e lancia un’occhiata a Will, ora seduto con la testa tra le mani e i gomiti sul tavolo della cucina.

«Tom… chi…»

«Comprendo che lui non ti abbia raccontato di me…» continua Hannibal, ritirando la mano senza battere ciglio. «Ma temo sia stato solo un altro modo per eludere la descrizione del nostro difficile rapporto».

Paige alterna lo sguardo tra i due uomini, prima di ascoltare le parole di Will.

«Paige, questo è… un mio amico» le dice, con tono apatico. «Per favore, lasciaci soli».

La donna lo guarda alzarsi a stento dalla sedia e riempire un bicchiere d’acqua dal lavandino della cucina. Will lo deglutisce voracemente.

«Tom, sei sicuro…»

Will fa un sospiro e si volta a guardarla. Cerca di farle un sorriso, senza troppi risultati. Con il braccio indica l’uomo estraneo nella stanza.

«Noi… abbiamo molto di cui parlare. Per favore, vai, ti chiamo appena posso. Non c’è niente che tu possa fare adesso» le dice, abbassando lo sguardo sul bicchiere vuoto. «Scusami» aggiunge.

Paige lo fissa per qualche altro secondo, capisce che qualcosa non va eppure decide di assecondarlo. Annuisce, chinandosi per afferrare la borsa caduta nel soccorrerlo, e si avvia alla porta. Poi guarda fugacemente Hannibal, rimasto nello stesso punto vicino al divano.

«Chiamami appena puoi» dice a Will stringendosi nervosamente la tracolla sulla spalla, prima di chiudere la porta e sparire.

Un silenzio irreale piomba nella stanza. Gli angoli della bocca di Will si tendono in un sorriso che ricorda piuttosto una smorfia di dolore. Con fatica i suoi occhi si posano su Hannibal e quando lui ricambia lentamente il sorriso, tutta l’aria fuoriesce da Will in un sospiro a denti stretti. Non riesce a guardarlo oltre, così gli dà le spalle, poggiando il bicchiere di vetro nel lavello.

Lo sguardo di Hannibal è così forte che Will può sentirselo addosso come una freccia infilzata tra le scapole.

«Rilassati, Will» dice, con tono pacato.

Nessuno lo chiama così da diversi mesi ormai. Sentire il suo vero nome pronunciato con quell’inflessione così familiare lo lascia scosso da un brivido.

«Sei vivo» dice Will, con un filo di voce.

«Corretto».

Will ha bisogno di fare qualcosa, così afferra qualche stoviglia e la sposta sul bancone, ma la tensione in lui è così forte che non può fare a meno di poggiarsi con le mani sul bordo e reclinare il mento in un sospiro nervoso.

«Eri morto» dice alla fine.

«Ero in coma».

«Hai organizzato la tua morte».

«Sei stato tu a lanciarci dalla scogliera».

Will stringe i pugni. Ha già avuto questa conversazione nella sua mente, eppure eccola che si ripropone davanti a lui, inesorabile.

A un certo punto decide di non dargli più le spalle e si volta, guardando Hannibal fare qualche passo per avvicinarsi a lui.

«A cosa devo la tua presenza?» domanda Will.

Hannibal sbatte le palpebre. «Sospetto tu sappia già il motivo».

In tutti quei mesi Will non ha mai voluto soffermarsi sul fatto che avrebbe rivisto Hannibal e all’idea aveva semplicemente cercato di distrarsi, deviando il flusso dei suoi pensieri. Ma il tutto era stato inutile, perché quell’uomo non aveva mai smesso di aleggiare come un fantasma intorno a lui. E ora che si trova nella sua stessa stanza, ora che respira la sua stessa aria, la stessa polvere di quel bilocale trasandato, Will si sente giunto al capolinea, di nuovo.

_“Per te… liberarti di me e io… liberami di te, sarebbe la stessa cosa”_ aveva detto Hannibal a Firenze, la _Primavera_ di Botticelli davanti ai loro occhi.

“ _Siamo congiunti. Come gemelli siamesi_ ” aveva risposto Will. _“Sono curioso di sapere se sopravvivremo alla separazione”._

«Sei qui per portarmi via» dice adesso Will. «O per uccidermi per una volta per tutte».

Hannibal inclina la testa da un lato, in quel suo tipico modo felino.

«Dopo tutto questo tempo… pensi che trarrei piacere nel vederti esalare l’ultimo respiro?»

Will ripensa velocemente a Firenze, alla lama circolare della sega di Hannibal che aveva iniziato a tagliargli la fronte. Al sangue che gli annebbiava la vista, l’udito offuscato dall’urlo magniloquente di Jack.

«Non penso…» inizia Will, le dita che formicolano un po’ per l’alcol, un po’ per i ricordi. «Non penso di poterti dare quello che mi chiedi».

Hannibal sorride appena. «E cosa ti sto chiedendo, Will?»

Will punta lo sguardo su di lui. Non ricambia l’espressione.

«Me» risponde, secco. «Tu vuoi me».

Un angolo della bocca di Hannibal si solleva, rapido, ma dura solo un secondo.

«Ora che sono qui ritieni che l’unica cosa che può separarci è la morte».

«Ed è sbagliato?» risponde Will.

«Dipende».

«Da cosa?»

«Mi rifiuti ancora?» domanda Hannibal, diretto.

Will tace per diversi secondi, deviando lo sguardo.

«Will…»

«Pensi che il tuo futuro mi appartenga?»

«Penso che siamo noi ad appartenerci a vicenda» risponde Hannibal. «E so che lo pensi anche tu».

La gola di Will emana una risata forzata, quasi strozzata, mentre si passa una mano dietro il collo. Hannibal segue il movimento delle sue dita.

«Ti sei tagliato i capelli» osserva, mentre i suoi occhi perlustrano Will come se fosse un nuovo quadro da appendere nei corridoi del suo Ermitage.

Will solleva le sopracciglia e, non sapendo che altro fare, si passa le mani tra i capelli corti con più forza nel necessario.

«Ti piacciono?» domanda, con tono sarcastico.

«Non c’è nulla che non mi piaccia di te, Will».

Will squadra la mandibola e rilascia le braccia, un’espressione quasi impassibile nei suoi occhi. Poi Hannibal inclina leggermente la testa e inspira col naso, abbassando lo sguardo.

«Sento… odore di birra. Strong Ale» dice. «Tracce di olio emulsionabile, benzina e fumo, tra i tuoi vestiti». Fa un altro passo avanti, chiudendo le palpebre. «Del bergamotto e ambra, sotto l’odore del tuo dopobarba. Qualcosa che sceglierebbe una donna, dico bene?»

A quel punto Hannibal riapre gli occhi ma Will non ha cambiato espressione sul suo viso. Il dottore sospira lievemente e unisce le braccia dietro la schiena, guardandosi intorno. Dopo qualche passo si china leggermente su una piccola libreria per osservare la foto incorniciata di Will e Paige, sorridenti vicino al mare.

«La donna che ti sei scelto… ti rende felice?»

Will fa un accenno di sorriso. «Mi piace la mia vita qui».

«Come amavi quella con tua moglie e suo figlio?»

«Già» dice Will con tono secco. «Hai intenzione di provare a uccidere anche Paige?»

«Lontano dagli occhi, lontano dal cuore…» mormora Hannibal.

«Sei stato più che lontano negli ultimi undici mesi».

«Sono stato distante anche dal tuo cuore?»

Will solleva lo sguardo su di lui. «Sì».

«Mi avevi detto di preferire i peccati di omissione alle menzogne».

Will scoppia in una mezza risata. «Oh, per favore… tu parli di menzogne?»

«Nei limiti delle mie possibilità, sono stato sempre onesto con te, Will».

Will inspira, passandosi una mano sugli occhi, stanco. Hannibal continua a osservarlo con quell’aria placidamente curiosa.

«Hai pensato a me?» continua il dottore, facendo un altro passo verso di lui.

Will aggrotta la fronte e scuote la testa, deciso.

«Una volta ti dissi che quando la vita sarebbe diventata così educata da risultare irritante, avresti dovuto pensare a me. Riesci a ricordarlo?»

_"Pensa a me, Will. Non preoccuparti di me”._

Will stringe i denti. «No» risponde, ma anche alle sue orecchie quella parola suona falsa.

Hannibal fa un altro passo avanti.

«Pensavo avessimo stabilito di non mentirci più a vicenda».

«Smettila…» dice Will, allontanandosi dal bancone della cucina.

Hannibal lo insegue con lo sguardo, senza spostarsi. Il bilocale non è molto grande e non c’è rischio di perdersi. Will si avvicina alla finestra, lo sguardo puntato fuori, nella notte. Riesce a udire le onde del mare che si riversano sulla riva vicina.

«Siamo ancora bloccati nella fase del perdono?» chiede Hannibal, dopo alcuni momenti di silenzio.

«Come mi hai trovato?» domanda Will.

«Chiyoh sa essere molto vigile».

«Ah giusto, sono tenuto sotto controllo» dice con tono sprezzante. «È questo il suo lavoro adesso, no? Dopo di te, è me che deve controllare?»

«Volevo che non ti perdesse di vista».

«Quante persone hai ucciso per arrivare fin qui?» gli chiede.

«Ancora nessuna».

Will abbassa la testa. «Perché dovrei crederti?»

«Perché mentirti? Non ne ho più alcun motivo».

Will deglutisce. Pensa velocemente a Scott Holey, morto in quel macabro e artistico omaggio a Jacques-Louis David.

«Sei stato tu… il cadavere nella vasca, non è vero?»

«Ti è piaciuto?» domanda Hannibal.

Will scuote la testa, sardonico. «Il corpo esanime» dice. «Il vuoto nella cavità toracica. L’assenza al posto del cuore. Sei stato più che sottile».

«Le costruzioni umane lo sono raramente. Usano prototipi, simboli come spiegazione».

«Eppure non sei stato tu a ucciderlo…»

«Il tuo amico si trovava in una scomoda situazione» dice Hannibal. «Ho solo aspettato il momento opportuno per agire, sebbene il contesto non mi abbia permesso di tenermi propriamente al mio stile».

«Perché…?»

«Temo di aver dovuto trattenere le mie ispirazioni artistiche per non richiamare ulteriori attenzioni da parte dell’FBI…»

«No…» lo interrompe Will. «Perché l’hai fatto?»

Hannibal esita un istante prima di rispondere. «Volevo sapere se mi avresti continuato a capire».

Will sorride appena, scuotendo la testa. «Hai voluto manomettere il cadavere di qualcuno solo per mettermi alla prova?»

«Sapevo che non mi avresti deluso».

«Hannibal…»

«Perché fingi che ti interessi la vita di quell’uomo? So che non è così».

Will ride a stento, senza voltarsi. «Tu vivi ancora nell’illusione di avermi trasformato in qualcosa di diverso».

«E tu continui a fingere di non essere quello che sei» risponde.

A quel punto Will si volta, lentamente.

«Mi dispiace, dottor Lecter» gli dice, con tono misurato e terrificante. «Io non ho il tuo appetito, pensavo di essere stato chiaro».

Hannibal stringe le labbra, annuendo impercettibilmente.

«Continui a dirlo» risponde con calma. «Ma la tua fame non è così dissimile dalla mia. L’ultima volta hai voluto usarmi come esca per Dolarhyde eppure mi hai reso libero. Hai goduto mentre mi vedevi sanguinare sul pavimento ma non hai lasciato che il dragone mi uccidesse. Penso ci sia un eccesso di ambiguità a separare le tue parole dalle tue azioni».

«Io…» risponde Will, distogliendo lo sguardo. «Ho semplicemente reagito».

«E io ho gioito nella gloria della tua reazione».

«Questo non mi rende quello che tu pensi».

«Tu sei molto più di quanto avrei potuto solo immaginare» risponde Hannibal, gli occhi pieni di qualcosa simile all’orgoglio.

Will cerca disperatamente di contenersi, di non reagire, fatalmente consumato alle estremità come un foglio dai bordi sgualciti, mentre tenta miseramente di nasconderlo ad Hannibal, che continua a scrutarlo e a scavare dentro i suoi febbrili occhi chiari. Alla fine Will abbassa il mento, nel tentativo di nascondere gli occhi lucidi.

«Perché sei qui?» sibila, cercando di trasformare quello che prova in rabbia.

«Volevo vederti. In ricordo della nostra amicizia».

Will ride senza alcuna allegria.

_“L’amicizia con Hannibal è un ricatto che viene elevato al livello dell’amore”_ aveva detto un giorno Alana. _“Dopo tutto quello che ti ha fatto, riesci ancora a ignorare il suo lato peggiore?”_

«Io e te siamo amici nello stesso modo in cui uccidersi a vicenda può essere ritenuto un passatempo socialmente accettabile» dice Will.

«Non è forse questo il rischio dell’amicizia?» osserva Hannibal. «La fragilità di mostrarsi per quello che si è, di lasciare che un’altra persona ci veda per quello che siamo veramente?»

«Questo è il mio problema» replica lui, con irritazione. «Io vedo tutti per quello che sono, sento i loro stati d’animo, le loro intenzioni. La mia profonda comprensione di quello che esiste e opera nel mondo è sufficiente a ferirmi».

«Qualsiasi vera relazione ci espone alla possibilità di essere feriti» continua Hannibal.

«Solo che me fa male tutto, qualsiasi cosa, mentre tu trai godimento nel dolore altrui» risponde Will. «Io sono la prima persona che riesce a vedere ciò che sei davvero, perché ho quello che a te manca, la condanna dell’empatia. È su questo che si basa la tua attrazione nei miei riguardi. Dell’idea che hai di me».

Hannibal sospira. «Io ti ho appreso come nessuno ha mai fatto prima, Will, e nel contempo ti ho permesso di conoscermi. Ti ho fatto un dono raro. E tu mi hai illuso con l’idea di volerlo».

«Ho già pagato caro quel prezzo» mormora Will, ricordando la notte in cui il suo sangue si era mischiato a quello di Abigail sul lussuoso pavimento della cucina di Hannibal.

«Eppure da allora hai continuato a mettere in discussione la possibilità di un tuo assenso» dice il dottore.

_“Ti sei consegnato alla polizia perché io sapessi sempre dove tu fossi”_ aveva detto Will, col palmo sul vetro trasparente della sua cella. _“Ma l'avresti fatto solo se ti avessi respinto”._

Will non nega le sue parole mentre Hannibal continua a guardarlo con quei suoi occhi scuri.

«Fare cose cattive a persone cattive ti fa ancora sentire bene?»

Will deglutisce. Hannibal fa un altro passo verso di lui.

«Mi trovi ancora interessante?» continua. «O devo preoccuparmi del fatto che tu voglia ancora liberarti di me?»

«Tu parli di amicizia, eppure…» dice Will a bassa voce, cercando di elaborare i significati delle esternazioni di Hannibal. «Non vuoi essermi solo amico».

«È questo a preoccuparti?» domanda Hannibal, volto inscrutabile e accento forte. «La nozione di qualcosa di più? L’idea del sesso?»

«Ormai non so più cosa mi preoccupa…»

«Il tuo abbraccio, Will. Tu eri lì, sapevi cosa stavi facendo. I nostri corpi si sono finalmente incontrati. Le nostre singole storie sono diventate un’unica esistenza che si è consumata nel momento perfetto, sull’orlo di un precipizio».

«Quello non era sesso…»

«Hai ragione» risponde Hannibal. «È stato qualcosa di più intimo».

Will scuote la testa mentre un’onda di calore gli invade la gola. «Ci stavamo solo dicendo addio…» mormora.

«Ci siamo salvati a vicenda, invece. Le tue braccia sono state la motivazione peggiore per dirci addio eppure siamo diventati vincitori, insieme, nel modo più sublime possibile».

Will non riesce a pensare. Si sente stordito, non sa nemmeno lui se per l’alcol o per le parole di Hannibal. Il sangue riprende a pulsare così forte che la sua testa si alleggerisce, le orecchie si riempiono di rumore bianco.

«Dovresti andartene» gli dice dopo essersi brevemente schiarito la voce.

«Perché? Cambierebbe forse qualcosa?»

Will chiude gli occhi, inquieto.

«Rinuncia al tuo potere di attrarmi, Will, e io rinuncerò alla mia volontà di seguirti*» continua Hannibal.

«Smettila» si lamenta lui, passandosi le mani tra i capelli. «Non capisci che non posso darti quello che mi chiedi?»

«Eppure me l’hai già dato» risponde Hannibal. «Ma solo un assaggio».

«Accontentati del mio ricordo nel tuo Palazzo della Memoria».

«Nessun ricordo potrebbe renderti giustizia…»

«Allora rinuncia a quello che vuoi!»

«Temo non sia nella mia natura» risponde. «Non c’è illusione che la mia mente possa creare per soddisfarmi. Nessun frammento tra le più fervide delle immaginazioni potrebbe avvicinarsi a ciò che sei realmente per me».

«Sta’ zitto» dice lui, a denti stretti.

Hannibal non si scompone mentre Will inizia a tremare.

«Ogni cuore suona una canzone che risulta incompleta fino al mirabile eco della sua gemella. E tu mi hai sempre risposto con la medesima intensità. Dal momento in cui ti ho conosciuto, Will, sapevo che avrei trovato la mia risposta in te».

«Zitto» sibila Will.

«Perché?» domanda lui con insopportabile calma. «Sei stato sempre un grande sostenitore della verità, eppure adesso ti rifiuti di ascoltare? Io sono te, tu sei me e ormai resta molto poco dell’attrazione in quello che provo nei tuoi riguardi. Will, io ti--».

Hannibal non ha il tempo di finire la frase che il braccio destro di Will scatta in avanti per scontrarsi contro il suo zigomo in un pugno ben assestato. Hannibal indietreggia, leggermente colto alla sprovvista, e Will ne approfitta per colpirlo ancora, e ancora, finché l’altro inizia a parare i suoi colpi.

«Questo ti fa sentire meglio?» domanda Hannibal con respiri pesanti, dopo aver bloccato prima un braccio e poi l’altro, serrandogli i polsi in una morsa risoluta. «Non voglio farti del male».

«Perché no?!» fa Will prima di emettere un verso di protesta ma è troppo debole e alticcio per opporre resistenza. Tenta comunque di divincolarsi quando Hannibal lo strattona ancora una volta con disapprovazione.

«Non essere ostinato, Will».

Con una brusca tirata, Will si libera della stretta di Hannibal e si allontana, tornando vicino al bancone della cucina. Ha un po’ di affanno mentre si riempie un altro bicchiere d’acqua. Le sue spalle tremano.

«Non ho scampo con te…» dice, tenendo il bicchiere stretto tra i polpastrelli.

«È questo che provi?» domanda Hannibal, massaggiandosi distrattamente la guancia dolorante.

Un sospiro. «Io… temo che finirei per restare con te per sempre».

«E sarebbe davvero così terribile?»

Will scuote la testa, passandosi le mani tremanti e umide d’acqua sul viso.

«Ho sempre avuto poche cose dalla vita» gli dice, con tono flebile. «E quelle che avevo me le hai portate via. Non mi hai lasciato nulla, nemmeno la famiglia che mi ero costruito».

«Tu non hai costruito quella famiglia, Will. L’hai trovata e ti sei adattato» ribatte Hannibal. «Come ti sei adattato alle menzogne che questa vita ti ha offerto. Una vita piena di inibizioni e freni, di pulsazioni trattenute per il conseguimento di un misero appagamento morale. Se solo ti lasciassi andare agli impulsi, se li coltivassi come le vocazioni che sono senza avere alcun timore delle conseguenze, avresti molto più di quanto puoi solo concepire».

Will emette un respiro tremulo. «Per vivere una vita come tuo eguale?»

«Sì» risponde Hannibal, con voce profonda. «Insieme, Will, nessuno potrebbe fermarci».

Will ride una risata vuota. «Io e te non siamo uguali».

«E cosa siamo?»

«Per te sono solo un esperimento in cui rivedere te stesso, un oggetto che soddisfi il tuo vasto narcisismo. Qualcuno da plasmare a tua immagine e somiglianza».

Hannibal inclina le labbra in quel suo modo a metà tra il divertito e il risentito.

«Suppongo tu abbia ancora bisogno di tempo per comprendere la tua vera natura, prima di capire che cosa siamo realmente. Un ostacolo che credevo avessi già superato…”

«Tu vuoi solo qualcuno che ti ammiri con facilità».

«Tu sei stato tutto, Will, tranne che facile» risponde Hannibal. «Eppure c’è stato un tempo in cui mi ammiravi, un tempo in cui amavi le nostre cene, le nostre sedute».

«Forse» risponde cauto Will. «Quando non sapevo chi fossi».

«Tuttavia anche dopo hai continuato a vedermi. Mi hai visto realmente per quello che sono e non hai smesso di cercarmi» replica Hannibal, con voce calma, quasi suadente.

Will si sente in trappola. I suoi muscoli continuano a tremare leggermente, la mandibola contratta. Tutto è così illogico, paradossale, eppure a suo modo ha perfettamente senso. Hannibal è uno spietato serial killer, uno psicopatico con una ridotta gradazione di emozioni ma al tempo stesso è l’essere più razionale e intelligente che Will abbia mai conosciuto. E il suo debole per lui l’ha portato ad agire molte volte in maniera tutt’altro che coerente.

«Sai…» dice Will dopo qualche secondo, stringendo con forza le mani al bordo del bancone. «Hai ragione. Ho continuato a vederti. Sono anche arrivato in Italia, per te. Volevo catturarti, ho passato mesi e mesi a pensare come avrei potuto farlo eppure c’è stata una parte di me che avrebbe voluto vederti libero da quella prigione. E sai perché? Perché ero curioso di sapere cosa avresti fatto. Ero curioso, Hannibal, proprio come te».

Will torna a voltarsi verso di lui, che continua a guardarlo con intensità.

«Riesco a sentire quello che pensi, riesco a percepire le tue pulsioni. Non c’è più distinzione tra di noi, perché io finisco dove tu cominci» prosegue Will. «So che vorresti aprirmi in due il torace e abitare tra le mie costole, strapparmi il cuore e conservarlo spietatamente, perché nessuno possa averlo, se non tu».

Gli occhi di Hannibal brillano.

«E sai perché lo so?» continua Will. «Perché c’è qualcosa che non va in me».

«Will…»

«Io non sto bene. Ho assorbito il male di troppi uomini. Tu dovresti saperlo più di tutti» continua, con lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso. «Ho assorbito anche il tuo male. E ora… forse… non resta che arrendermi» sussurra appena.

Hannibal fa qualche passo verso di lui, con incedere lento ma deciso. Supera il bancone e adesso è così vicino che anche senza sollevare gli occhi Will può sentirlo mentre invade il suo spazio vitale, avvolgendolo come una densa e calda caligine oscura.

Ma appena Hannibal solleva una mano per toccarlo, l’alveare nella testa di Will riprende a muoversi – assordante e funesto – e Will si ritrova a estrarre di scatto un coltello dal lavandino, la cui lama affilata preme ora sulla giugulare di Hannibal. Il dottore sbatte le palpebre una volta, immobile, col mento sollevato, mentre la mano sinistra di Will vibra stretta intorno al colletto della sua camicia.

«È questa la tua resa?» domanda Hannibal, con tono di voce appena alterato.

Will respira velocemente, irremovibile nella sua morsa d’attacco, ad esclusione per i suoi occhi che sembrano non sapere dove posarsi mentre esplorano frementi il viso del dottore. Hannibal, d’altro canto, non riesce a fare a meno di gustare l’espressione minacciosa del volto di Will, il suo delizioso respiro incoerente, le impazienti vibrazioni del suo corpo.

«C’è sangue, rabbia nei tuoi pensieri» continua Hannibal. «Ti sei sentito così quando hai affrontato il Dragone?»

«Taci!» esclama Will.

«Vorresti farmi rivivere quello che hai provato uccidendolo?» prosegue lui.

«Tu…» fa Will, con voce trattenuta. «Non riesco…»

«Da quando mi sono risvegliato, Will, ho pensato a te ogni giorno. Sei stato con me in ogni momento».

«Zitto» ringhia lui, mostrando i denti come gli animali, premendo la lama abbastanza da graffiargli la pelle del collo e impedirgli di respirare. Hannibal tuttavia continua a sostenere imperturbato il suo sguardo, l’iride castana dei suoi occhi eclissata quasi completamente dal nero delle pupille.

Will sa che Hannibal potrebbe liberarsi dalla presa in qualsiasi momento, eppure intende perfettamente i suoi pensieri, la curiosità di vedere se per una volta riuscirà ad andare fino in fondo. Negli anni passati Will gli aveva puntato la pistola addosso diverse volte ma non era mai stato in grado di premere il grilletto. Adesso sembra quasi che Hannibal lo stia mettendo alla prova, con quell’insopportabile aria compiacente che l’ex profiler vorrebbe tanto fargli sparire dalla faccia. 

Sarebbe così facile. Uno scatto di polso e i suoi occhi si dilaterebbero per lo stupore, il suo viso perderebbe immediatamente colore.

«Vieni via con me» sostiene Hannibal.

«Tu…» continua Will in un respiro spezzato, corrugando la fronte. «Tu pensi di amarmi».

«Perché lo ritieni così assurdo?»

Will sogghigna, sprezzante. «Tu non sai cosa sia l’amore».

«Perché?» domanda Hannibal. «Perché ti ho ferito? Come tu hai ferito me?»

«Questo non è amore!» esclama, facendosi più avanti.

Hannibal indietreggia sotto il suo peso, senza scomporsi più di tanto.

«L’amore suscita più sofferenze di qualsiasi altro sentimento» afferma. «L’amore non ha altra logica, se non quella di elevarci nell’animo, e non è forse questa la più nobile delle virtù? Chi ne è colpito sarebbe disposto a tutto pur di soddisfarlo. Eppure non esiste sofferenza più grande di quella provata da coloro che ne restano accecati».

«Tu sei completamente cieco, allora».

«Sono accecato dall’intensità della tua luce» risponde Hannibal. «Ma non posso più ignorare il richiamo della tua passione nei miei confronti».

«Io non ti invio nessun richiamo» si lamenta Will.

«E cosa pensi che sia questo?»

A quel punto Will digrigna i denti, trascinando entrambi con forza contro il muro. Hannibal sbatte contro la parete e allunga appena il collo, le braccia che salgono per aggrapparsi a quelle di Will. Sente i tremiti che scuotono l’uomo più giovane farsi più intensi contro di lui, specialmente intorno alla lama affilata che incerta, vibrante, continua a raschiarlo.

Delle sottili linee scarlatte iniziano a scivolare dal suo collo ma Hannibal è troppo affascinato dall’espressione selvaggia e feroce di Will per accorgersene. Il suo volto è qualcosa di meraviglioso, di glorioso. Hannibal vorrebbe farne un disegno, un affresco, vorrebbe imprimerlo nella sua mente per contemplarlo in eterno, per renderlo immortale. Perché quello che vede ora è diverso, senza filtri, lontano dal Will che per entrare nella mente degli assassini deve simulare un’aggressività estranea, annullare i propri pensieri per fingere di essere qualcos’altro. Il Will di ora è una creatura a sé stante, un essere che si nutre di quella violenza recondita che ha sempre fatto parte di lui. Come quella notte di tanti mesi prima, illuminati dalla luna, aggrappati l’uno all’altro con i respiri affannati, alla ricerca di uno sguardo, definitivo, finale, immutabile.

«Sei splendido, Will» proferisce Hannibal, come se non avesse mai visto nulla di più incantevole.

Will ruggisce e si fa più avanti con il coltello mentre le mani di Hannibal si stringono maggiormente sulle sue braccia, le spalle rigide contro il muro. Lo sguardo di Will si sposta frenetico da un occhio all’altro di Hannibal e in quegli abissi scuri vi legge un desiderio di completa adorazione, pari a quella che si prova nei confronti di un’opera d’arte. Come se William Graham fosse il David di Michelangelo e il solo fatto di trovarsi lì, di essere avvinghiato a lui, fosse un fottutissimo privilegio.

«Sme-smettila…» mormora Will, mentre un gemito strozzato gli sfugge dalla gola. «Smettila di guardarmi così».

Hannibal inspira profondamente, senza mai abbandonare i suoi occhi, e si lecca le labbra carnose, incurante della lama puntata sul suo collo. Si ricorderà per sempre dell’odore di Will: della sua rabbia, della sua disperazione, di quel delizioso miscuglio di apprensione e sete di sangue.

«Mi sei mancato» afferma il dottore e Will è costretto a chiudere gli occhi per sottrarsi all’ardore del suo sguardo. Senza volerlo un altro gemito fuoriesce dalla sua bocca, nel vano tentativo di tenere a bada tutte le emozioni che implodono in lui in quel momento.

Will sente le sue guance in fiamme e perde la cognizione di tutto quando qualcosa di umido gli sfiora la mano. Apre gli occhi e nota del sangue sulle sue nocche, vicino alla ferita generata da lui stesso sotto il mento di Hannibal. È allora che la presa intorno al coltello si scioglie, indulgente, e la lama cade ignorata per terra in un suono metallico.

Will non riflette affatto quando l’attimo seguente si sporge in avanti, come richiamato da una forza irrefrenabile, e la sua lingua inizia a lappare lasciva sulla ferita.

A quel contatto la gola di Hannibal genera una vibrazione inaudita, rumorosa, e Will pensa di non aver mai sentito un suono così bello prima d’ora. Le dita di Hannibal salgono lentamente per stringersi intorno alla nuca di Will mentre le labbra dell’altro continuano a muoversi sul suo collo, sporcandosi indegnamente e così magnificamente di sangue.

Will si sente inebriato, sopraffatto da ogni sensazione, mentre continua a leccare la gola di Hannibal, spinto da una sorta di istinto animale. La sua bocca si apre e scivola ancora una volta su quella pelle sensibile prima di salire appena più in alto, vicino al mento, per sfiorare la sua barba ispida e folta. Will non si è mai avvicinato a un uomo in quella maniera ma qualcosa di viscerale lo attira a quel viso così inusuale, così virile. Quando l’immagine di Molly e delle sue linee morbide appaiono in un flash sotto le sue palpebre, Will si immobilizza, per un secondo. L’idea del paragone con sua moglie gli lascia un cattivo sapore in bocca. Decide di bandirlo. Hannibal è diverso: muscoli, tendini e irremovibile forza, una minaccia irresistibile. Così il naso di Will riprende a sfregarsi contro i peli cinerei del suo viso, scorre lentamente sulla linea della sua mandibola, rasenta con sbuffi d’aria lo spazio sotto il suo orecchio. Hannibal respira forte quando Will torna a premere con dedizione la lingua sulla sua carotide. La vita pulsa sotto le sue lappate e Will gode del sangue caldo che continua a fuoriuscire a stento dai sottili tagli inflitti dal coltello, proprio come se ora fosse il suo turno di bere con avidità e nutrirsi di quel sangue, in opposizione alla linfa vitale che anni prima si era riversata dal suo addome per mano dell’altro.

Hannibal fa per parlare ma la mano destra di Will lo afferra con vigore dalla nuca, aggrappandosi ai capelli color argento scuro. Di rimando il dottore stringe i denti, con la testa all’indietro, e il suo braccio si allaccia alla vita di Will, portandoselo più vicino, sempre più vicino, in una morsa possessiva. La posizione non lascia molto all’immaginazione, così Hannibal irrigidisce le gambe e si fa più avanti, spingendo impudico contro il bacino di Will.

Entrambi inspirano con forza, sorpresi dalla prominente presenza delle loro erezioni.

Per alcuni secondi, l’intimità e il piacere di quel contatto li rende immobili, come pietrificati. Will è stupito dalla reazione del suo corpo - nonostante l’alcol e il risentimento - ma resta aggrappato ad Hannibal, affannato, con la mano tra i suoi capelli e la bocca a pochi centimetri dal suo collo, mentre il braccio dell’altro si stringe intorno alla sua vita ancora di più.

Hannibal inspira, chiudendo gli occhi, e il pesante odore dell’eccitazione di Will raggiunge il suo naso, colorandogli il palato come inchiostro nero in acqua.

«Will…» proferisce, con voce rauca.

Tra un respiro e l’altro il diretto interessato si sporge a leccare ancora una volta il taglio di Hannibal, per poi strofinare la guancia liscia contro la sua barba rasposa, sentendo la ruvidità sulla sua pelle, le labbra sporche di sangue così vicine al suo orecchio.

«È questo, quello che vuoi?» chiede Will, con voce densa, imitando la sua azione, pressandosi lentamente contro il rigonfiamento dei suoi pantaloni, assicurandosi di non lasciare nessuno spazio tra lui e Hannibal, tra Hannibal e il muro.

E Hannibal risponde assecondando il suo movimento, insinuando le dita destre sotto la maglietta di Will, raschiando con le unghie corte la sua pelle morbida, così desideroso, bramoso di qualcosa che gli si è stato donato senza preavviso.

Will solleva il mento quando il palmo sinistro di Hannibal sale per chiudersi dietro al suo collo. Finalmente si guardano.

Gli occhi di Hannibal sembrano consumarlo con la cupidigia di un affamato. C’è desiderio e stupore nel suo sguardo acceso, sete e una forma di ammirazione reverenziale nei suoi tratti visivi. Will quasi trasalisce quando il suo pollice si muove per accarezzargli prima la mascella, poi l’orecchio, facendolo rabbrividire.

È nella stessa medesima posizione con cui Hannibal l’aveva afferrato anni prima, nella sua cucina, con la camicia sporca di sangue, e Abigail ancora viva, ancora per poco. La stessa posa, quell’abbraccio mortale antecedente al taglio cesareo sulla pancia, quell’indelebile cicatrice dalla forma di ghigno crudele che Will ha passato anni a ignorare.

Quel dito è ancora sul suo viso e Will osserva lo sguardo di Hannibal che si abbassa verso le sue labbra socchiuse e tremanti. Il pollice insegue la direzione degli occhi, scivolando sul labbro inferiore di Will, macchiandosi di quel rosso scarlatto che è il suo sangue. E Will sente il liquido caldo che si sparge sulla sua bocca, fuori dai limiti delle sue labbra, sente il sapore del ferro e il suo odore sanguinolento, e l’istante dopo il pollice di Hannibal è dentro la sua bocca.

Will non riesce a fare nient’altro che serrare le labbra, mosso da una scossa vibrante, assaporando il gusto salato di quella pelle. Senza accorgersene comincia a succhiare la falange, mentre il suo bacino riprende a muoversi lentamente più in basso, inviando una scarica di piacere così intenso da pervadere corpo e cervello. La sua mente scivola rapidamente in incontri passati, finali e falliti, e tutto quello che riesce a pensare è alla novità di quella sensazione. Una supernova, un’esplosione di sensi e percezioni che improvvisamente mette a tacere tutti i rumori nella sua testa, lasciando una scia di pura, cruda euforia nel sentirsi così eccezionalmente… così schifosamente… vivo.

Con un sospiro Will sposta la testa di lato e il pollice di Hannibal scivola fuori, macchiandogli in mento di sangue e saliva.

«Questo… questo è reale?» ansima Will, pensando a come il momento sembri tanto improbabile quanto le sue visioni. «Sta accadendo sul serio?»

«È reale come il tuo divenire» risponde Hannibal, con voce rauca. «Io e te siamo più veri delle ombre nei tuoi incubi» continua, e Will avverte il calore della sua mano destra passare più in alto sotto la stoffa sottile della maglia. «Questo è il tuo puro, disinibito potenziale. La parte di te che tenta di uscire. Non lo vedi, Will? Siamo più reali insieme di quanto lo siamo separatamente».

E Will sente il sangue pompare in spinte potenti, il respiro che si accorcia, i muscoli tesi. Il suo sguardo euforico decide di abbassarsi sulla bocca di Hannibal, così invitante e carnosa, circondata dalla barba. Un brivido percorre la schiena Will e con il cuore in gola il suo sguardo si solleva, notando l’altro uomo irrigidito quanto lui, gli occhi di entrambi che non riescono a staccarsi da quell’unico punto di contatto che sono le loro bocche.

«Will--» chiama Hannibal, sporgendosi appena con il viso in avanti, vulnerabile, e Will indietreggia con il collo, intimorito. Hannibal resta fermo ma continua a osservarlo, calcolando, sbattendo le ciglia, quasi per accertarsi della reazione, della veridicità di quel cenno di negazione, di… rifiuto.

Questo, pensa Will, è Hannibal allarmato. Non di una nuova incarcerazione, nemmeno della morte, ma dell’ennesimo, temibile rifiuto da parte di Will Graham. Al sol pensiero Will si sente sovrastato e non riesce a fare a meno di fissarlo, immobile. Eppure quando la mano di Hannibal fa per ritirarsi dalla sua schiena, Will torna a stringere convulsamente le dita tra i suoi capelli, scontrandosi per la prima volta con la bocca di Hannibal in un ruvido impatto di labbra, sangue, denti e saliva.

Un impeto di calore liquido si effonde violento nel corpo di Hannibal a quella nuova, primordiale sensazione generata dalle labbra di Will sulle sue. La sua mano rientra possessiva sotto la maglietta e Hannibal risponde, muovendosi sulla sua bocca, assaporando il suo stesso sangue e il sapore di Will, così unico e a lungo agognato.

La presa di Will sui suoi capelli è ansiosa, il suo corpo teso. Un altro gemito scappa dalle sue labbra umide e tremanti quando inclina la testa in un angolo migliore. Hannibal riesce a gustare ogni apprensione, ogni feroce impulso, ogni bisogno minuziosamente svelato dalla curva umettata e fremente della sua bocca.

Will produce il più soffice e spezzato suono quando le loro labbra si separano e Hannibal le rincorre come un uomo da sempre affamato della cadenza di quel verso. Will cambia angolo per incastrare il labbro superiore tra quelle di Hannibal, che sogghigna al primo morso dei suoi denti. Will si appiglia al suo labbro inferiore e lo trattiene abbastanza da tenerlo fermo. Il suo respiro è caldo e la sua lingua è un’impronta sinuosa che si sposta nuovamente per marchiare l’interno della bocca di Hannibal, reclamando lascivamente la sua proprietà.

Nulla avrebbe potuto anticipare la perfezione di quel bacio.

L’ambiziosa trepidazione di Will fa muovere qualcosa nello stomaco di Hannibal, aumentando il suo bollore in un delizioso fervore incendiario. E con la bocca e il collo sporchi del suo stesso sangue, il dottore lo stringe maggiormente a sé, premendo le loro eccitazioni tra quei pochi strati di vestiti che li separano. I loro visi sono arrossati dalla foga, mentre le loro bocche e i loro fianchi si sfregano in una serie di gemiti soffocati.

In uno schiocco umido, Will si allontana dalle sue labbra, ansimando, e Hannibal ne approfitta per assumere il controllo della situazione, invertendo le loro posizioni, portando Will con le spalle al muro. Hannibal afferra il suo volto sorpreso con entrambe le mani e si incastra di nuovo a lui, in un sinuoso e rapido movimento, schiacciandolo contro la parete e riappropriandosi della sua bocca.

Il potere del suo bacino riprende eloquente, scattando in avanti, scontrandosi deliberatamente contro il corpo di Will. Le mani sono crude e primitive intorno al suo viso. Il tempo scorre e si restringe alla base delle loro colonne vertebrali, ai loro cazzi intrappolati tra i loro corpi, ai rapidi scambi di aria e saliva. Will vuole – ha bisogno – di essere inondato ripetutamente, mentre le sue terminazioni nervose si illuminano come lo sfavillio delle insegne luminose e il piacere cresce di più, sempre di più, in maniera spasmodica. Hannibal vuole farlo venire senza nemmeno toccarlo e sospira di voglia, cambiando angolazione, spingendo i fianchi contro la coscia di Will, il quale si ripercuote sul muro in movimenti sempre più insistenti. I loro respiri affannosi parlano l’uno sopra l’altro, le labbra si dividono appena a sufficienza per formare gemiti, sempre bagnati, sempre senza fiato. Will allunga una mano per aggrapparsi al sedere di Hannibal, spingendolo più vicino, più veloce, più forte. Will digrigna i denti quando la frizione sul suo uccello diventa troppo, e le mani di Hannibal lo allontanano dal suo respiro frenetico per osservarlo meglio.

«Guardami, Will» gli dice, con la bocca scarlatta e delle ciocche grigie sulla fronte. «Guarda me».

E Will solleva i grandi occhi azzurri su di lui, tremando totalmente, mentre Hannibal continua a fottergli l’inguine in una delirante e costante frizione. Meno di cinque spinte dopo il lamento rauco che rilascia la gola di Will è appena umano. L’orgasmo si percuote su di lui come un manganello e si irrigidisce, convulso, gli occhi sgranati sotto il peso e lo sguardo di Hannibal.

«Mio adorato Will…» mormora lui, con voce densa e lenta, perso in quella visione ultraterrena, mentre riprende a muoversi su di lui con più intensità, pressandolo maggiormente contro il muro. Quando tutto sembra farsi troppo intenso, troppo ruvido, quasi bruciante, Hannibal lo segue e viene, affondando le dita dietro la nuca di Will e assaporando con la bocca la linea liscia del suo mento.

La stanza odora di chiuso e di sesso mentre la quiete tenta a rilento di impossessarsi dello spazio che li circonda. Dall’esterno il suono di alcune automobili che sfrecciano sull’asfalto non distoglie l’attenzione dai loro respiri che lentamente cercano di ricomporsi.

Will, incastrato ancora tra il muro e il peso di Hannibal, si aggrappa senza forza alla camicia dell’uomo, mentre lui resta con la guancia ispida sul viso di Will. Hannibal inspira, a occhi chiusi, memorizzando ogni dettaglio sensoriale, mentre nuove stanze si ergono imponenti nel suo palazzo della memoria, sfarzose arcate in cui imprimere la grandezza a cui ha appena assistito. Will è come una foresta in fiamme, un’imprevedibile conflagrazione impressa sulle pareti della sua mente in cui si sarebbe volentieri e ripetutamente addentrato.

Nel tentativo di riprendere una posizione dignitosa, Will cerca di allontanarsi dalla parete e abbassa la testa, improvvisamente conscio del caos rimasto nelle mutande. Ma la mano dietro la sua nuca lo distoglie e Will torna a guardare Hannibal, scoprendosi stupito di osservare - quasi come per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo - quell’angelo cannibale, quell’efferato demone omicida che ha alterato per sempre la sua vita e che adesso si presenta a lui come un disastro di uomo dai capelli arruffati, con la gola sporca di sangue e la barba macchiata di rosso. Così… umano, nel suo essere stravolto, così distante da quel conglomerato di sofisticatezza beffarda che ha imparato a conoscere, eppure mai, mai, nemmeno per una volta, banale.

Hannibal lo guarda con fermezza, ed è impossibile capire le sue intenzioni, tuttavia quando il pollice torna ad accarezzare lo zigomo di Will, irrimediabilmente parte della sua facciata scivola via. La durata dei secondi in cui i loro sguardi si incontrano è più che sufficiente per leggervi l’inevitabilità.

Nessuno dei due può tirarsi indietro da quello che è appena successo. Will lo sa e non riesce a fare a meno di domandarsi quanto tempo è passato dall’ultima volta che un’esperienza del genere gli ha lasciato un ricordo così indelebile. Negli occhi di Hannibal ha trovato la fascinazione, il piacere dell’artista che ammira la propria nobile creatura, e per quei brevi minuti di esaltazione, in quell’abbraccio pregno di tormento e desiderio, Will non è riuscito a fare a meno di compiacersi, di godere di quell’adorazione rivolta nei suoi confronti.

Adesso però qualcosa si stabilizza nel suo petto e pian piano lo stringe, come una tenaglia. È una sensazione scomoda, razionale: paura. La paura di essersi addentrato troppo in profondità, di aver valicato il confine senza alcuna possibilità di salvarsi. Eppure ogni volta che Will ripensa alle dichiarazioni di Hannibal, il suo cuore sprofonda in uno strano senso di lusingato sgomento che si condensa intorno a lui come una calda morsa luminosa. In fin dei conti è pur sempre qualcosa di spaventosamente straordinario essere l’oggetto del desiderio di Hannibal Lecter.

Il viso di Will è ancora tra le mani del dottore, il pollice ancora sul suo zigomo. Il fatto che Hannibal potrebbe custodire o schiacciare il suo cranio in una semplice mossa lo eccita e spaventa allo stesso tempo. Will solleva lo sguardo su di lui e il ricordo fulmineo della sua incontenibile sete di violenza gli fa accelerare il respiro.

Will pensa improvvisamente ad Abigail, alla loro figlia mai avuta, agonizzante, con la bocca aperta, il viso paralizzato dalla paura mentre Hannibal le taglia la gola, inevitabile. “ _Mi perdonerai?”._ Pensa alla sua amica, Beverly Katz, al suo corpo perfettamente surgelato e suddiviso in sei parti, sfilettate ed esposte sotto teca come la reliquia di una mostra prestigiosa. “ _Interpreta le prove”._ E la voce aspra di Molly, salva per miracolo sul letto d’ospedale. _“Torneremo a casa, non è vero?”_ Will pensa a Jack, ad Alana, a Bedelia, e a tutte le persone che hanno perso più di quanto potevano solo immaginare, a causa dello stesso uomo la cui mano giace adesso con gentilezza sul suo volto.

Will sa che le cose nella vita raramente seguono la logica eppure c’è una parte di lui che non riesce a darsi tregua, ad accettare il fatto di essersi infatuato di un uomo per cui la pace non conosce alcun senso etico, la cui esistenza è solo un susseguirsi di azioni che titillano una crudele e spietata curiosità.

Will non può farlo, non ne è in grado. Sarebbe una guerra persa. Si sentirebbe sconfitto se anche quel piccolo briciolo di moralità rimasta gli venisse portato via. Non rimarrebbe più nulla in lui.

Per questo, pronunciando un flebile «Non posso…», Will si libera dall’abbraccio di Hannibal in una spinta instabile. Fa qualche passo ma riesce appena a reggersi in piedi, vittima della stanchezza e dell’adrenalina che inizia a scemare sempre di più dal suo corpo.

Quando Hannibal prova a fare un passo verso di lui, Will si scansa maggiormente.

«Vai via!» esclama, sorpreso dal tono energico della sua stessa voce.

Hannibal raddrizza la sua postura e resta immobile, il mento sollevato. Si sforza a rilassare la sua espressione, occhi placidi, bocca ferma. Automatico. Lascia che il disappunto gli scivoli addosso come una seconda pelle. Si chiude, sotto gli occhi di Will, con precisione e perfezione, come è solito fare intorno a chi non lo capisce, in quello che Bedelia una volta aveva chiamato “ _il suo completo da essere umano_ ”.

Will deglutisce, sentendosi estremamente insicuro sotto lo sguardo dell’altro.

«Questa volta, Will…» dice Hannibal «È stato bello rivedermi?»

La faccia di Will si congela, mandibola serrata. La risposta a quella domanda è inesplicabile, eppure lui sa che rivederlo è stato… come un sisma che dilania la terra, come il bruciore della sabbia rovente tra le dita. Intenso come i colori caldi dell'alba, le prime note musicali dopo un lungo silenzio, la portata iniziale di un rinfresco sontuoso. Rivedere Hannibal è stato ogni atomo riflesso nei cinque sensi del corpo, complessivamente… l’assaggio di una nuova esistenza.

Pensando a tutto questo Will non risponde, non ne è in grado. Ma Hannibal lo sa, glielo legge nei suoi grossi occhi sgranati, nelle sue spalle tremanti.

Al nuovo accenno di movimento dell’uomo verso di lui, Will sfugge e si chiude nel bagno prima che l’altro possa fermarlo. Si aggrappa alla maniglia della porta e stringe i denti nel tentativo di sopprimere il grido che vuole uscire dalla sua gola.

«La fonte della tua luce continua a bruciare» è la voce attutita di Hannibal, dietro la porta. «Ma non posso sostentarmi solamente di questo».

Will si ritrova a guardare l’anta chiusa, il petto scosso da un principio di iperventilazione, le dita strette con forza attorno alla maniglia. La stanza - improvvisamente più buia di quanto si ricordi - gira intorno a lui, o forse è solo la sua vista che inizia ad annerirsi per il panico.

Will scivola lentamente sul pavimento, poggiandosi con la schiena sulla porta, tentando inutilmente di riprendere il controllo di sé.

Dopo ore, minuti, forse solo secondi, la voce di Hannibal, ancora:

«Non puoi scappare da te stesso per sempre».

Poi il suono della porta d’ingresso che si chiude, definitivamente, e la voce flemmatica di Bedelia Du Maurier che balena nei timpani di Will in un ricordo smussato dal tempo.

“ _Non puoi vivere con lui. Non puoi vivere senza di lui_ ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *William Shakespeare, da “ _Sogno di una notte di mezza estate _”__


	9. Nine

_“I know what it’s like to want to die._

_How it hurt to smile._

_How you try to fit in but you can’t._

_How you hurt yourself on the outside to try to kill the thing on the inside”._

_ Girl, Interrupted _ _(1999)_

_“So cosa significa voler morire._

_Che sorridere fa male._

_Che provi a inserirti ma non ci riesci_

_E fai del male al tuo corpo per tentare di uccidere la cosa che hai dentro”._

_ Ragazze Interrotte _ _(1999)_

C’è qualcosa di tragicamente confortevole nel silenzio che permea l’abitazione.

Quando Will solleva la testa dalle sue ginocchia il ritmo convulso dei suoi respiri ha appena iniziato ad affievolirsi, le pulsazioni del cuore a rallentare.

Le luci dei lampioni esterni penetrano dalla finestra in un fascio sbiadito, rendendo il bagno meno soffocante, più nitido. Gradualmente la sua vista inizia ad accomodarsi al buio.

Will si porta una mano sul viso. Sulle guance ci sono delle lacrime che non ricorda di aver pianto. Intorno alla bocca la sua pelle è ruvida, secca. Macchiata di sangue. Rappreso. Quello di Hannibal.

Will chiude gli occhi. Non sa di preciso quanto tempo è rimasto in quella posizione. Quando si alza dal pavimento le sue natiche sono indolenzite e l’eco dell’alcol riverbera ancora nella sua testa in una vibrazione costante.

Si sente sporco, devastato. Non sa cosa pensare. Decide di non farlo quando si aggrappa al lavandino, evitando di sollevare la testa per paura del riflesso che potrebbe trovare nello specchio. Lentamente le sue dita iniziano a slacciare i pantaloni, ad abbassare i boxer sporchi, a togliersi la maglietta. La lampadina del bagno resta spenta mentre i vestiti si ammucchiano silenziosi sul pavimento in una pozza oscura.

Will si infila nella doccia e si lascia colpire dal getto freddo dell’acqua. Resta così, immobile, nella penombra, con le spalle ricurve e la testa vuota, ovattata. Solo quando i muscoli iniziano a tremare per il freddo lui ricorda dove si trova. Con un gesto secco della mano chiude il rubinetto ed esce dalla doccia, lasciando dietro di sé le impronte d’acqua dei suoi piedi nudi. Si avvolge rapidamente in un asciugamano ma quando arriva alla porta esita un’istante prima di piegare la maniglia.

Hannibal. Will sa che non troverà nessuno nell’altra stanza, eppure non riesce a muoversi. I pensieri provano a tornare nella sua mente come acqua che vuole valicare il confine di una diga. Sono irruenti, quasi incontenibili.

Quando spalanca la porta Will ha tutta l’intenzione di metterli a tacere.

Si incammina spedito verso la cassettiera vicino al suo letto. Si infila i primi pantaloncini puliti che trova e senza altra esitazione va in cucina, dove preleva dallo stipo quella bottiglia di scotch che aveva comprato quasi di nascosto due settimane prima.

Il getto liquido scende nella sua gola come un balsamo quando Will si attacca al collo della bottiglia. Deglutisce e deglutisce prima di riprendere fiato. Nel suo petto un bruciore familiare inizia a scaldarlo, gli occhi diventano lucidi. Respira, mentre il torace si gonfia e i polmoni trovano finalmente l’aria di cui riempirsi.

L’impeto delle sue preoccupazioni inizia a calmarsi, lentamente. La diga comincia a reggere, i pensieri a sfumare. Ancora una volta Will cerca di foderarsi dal mondo esterno.

In preda a questo sollievo temporaneo Will alza la testa e si porta nuovamente la bottiglia alle labbra. Il whisky dal colore ambrato genera degli strani gorgoglii nella bottiglia. Quando si stacca, col palato in fiamme, Will si sposta nell’altra stanza.

La sua schiena sprofonda finalmente sul letto, la bottiglia ancora in mano. Al torpido ritmo del suo respiro le palpebre iniziano lentamente a calare. Dietro i suoi occhi ci sono ora le placide acque di un lago, il colore dorato dell’alba, l’odore salmastro delle rive. Improvvisamente Will si trova su una barca e sta pescando. Tutto è quiete, calma. Tutto va bene. Quando si addormenta è profondamente convinto che niente di quello successo nelle ore precedenti sia accaduto sul serio.

A svegliarlo è la suoneria del cellulare. La luce del mattino filtra molesta dagli infissi mentre il suono acuto diventa sempre più insistente. Per un attimo Will pensa di essere in ritardo per il turno del mattino, di essere crollato la sera prima reduce dell’ennesima giornata in officina, ma poi la sua mente ricorda.

Will spalanca gli occhi e si mette a sedere di scatto. Se ne pente amaramente appena le cose intorno a lui iniziano a raddoppiare, triplicare, in una terribile cefalea. Will grugnisce, dolorante, e poggia i piedi per terra. Si passa le dita tra i capelli corti e fa dei profondi respiri, nel tentativo di combattere la nausea che ribolle nel suo stomaco. A fatica si alza e si incammina verso il bagno. Apre il rubinetto e beve un po’ d’acqua ma l’azione non fa che aumentargli il senso di vomito, che dalla sua bocca si riversa pochi secondi dopo direttamente nel lavandino.

Quando ha terminato di svuotarsi Will solleva la testa, disgustato. Sputa nel lavabo e si asciuga le labbra con il dorso della mano. Con affanno torna in cucina, dove fa cadere due aspirine all’interno di un bicchiere d’acqua. Appena il contenuto inizia a frizzare la suoneria ricomincia, fastidiosa. Will si gira, guardandosi intorno alla ricerca del telefono. Quando lo trova, sulla sedia vicino al tavolo, ha appena finito di squillare.

Quattro chiamate senza risposta. _Paige_.

Tornare alla realtà è come schiantarsi sulla terra dopo essersi lanciati da un dirupo. Nefasto. Orribile. E lui ne sa qualcosa.

Will cerca di non farsi prendere dal panico quando inizia a pensare agli scenari più abominevoli che vedono Paige tra le grinfie di Hannibal. Non vuole esitare oltre quando si porta rapidamente il telefono all’orecchio e lascia che i primi squilli si tramutino in un enfatico: «Tom!»

«Paige» risponde Will con voce arrochita. «Stai bene?»

«Dovrei farti la stessa domanda. Sono quasi le dieci del mattino. Dove sei?»

«Sono a casa» risponde Will, passandosi una mano sulla tempia. «Tu stai bene? Tutto okay?»

«Io sì» dice lei, rilasciando un sospiro. «Sono al lavoro… Ieri non mi hai più chiamato».

Will chiude gli occhi. «Sì. Mi sono dimenticato».

«Dimenticato?» risponde Paige, esasperata. «Ero in pensiero per te. Cos’è successo con quel tuo amico?»

Will fa un respiro profondo. Non vuole ricordarsi del peso di Hannibal che lo schiaccia contro il muro, del suo sguardo compiaciuto che fissa i tremori del suo orgasmo.

Will l’ha rifiutato. Ancora. E Hannibal è troppo orgoglioso perché la cosa resti priva di conseguenze. 

Improvvisamente la vita di Paige sembra scorrere sul filo di un rasoio.

«Tom…»

«Stammi bene a sentire» dice Will, risoluto. «Torna a casa. O vieni qui da me».

«Cosa? Perché?»

«Perché sì».

«Tom, sto lavorando, non posso andarmene come e quando voglio…»

«Allora vengo io da te. A che ora stacchi?»

Dall’altra parte della linea Paige resta in silenzio per qualche secondo.

«Che sta succedendo?» fa lei, con un filo di voce.

Will abbassa la testa, frustrato. Spiegare la situazione, il reale pericolo dei fatti è impossibile.

«Va tutto bene, tesoro» risponde Will. «Non muoverti. Aspettami, ok?»

«Tom…»

«Okay?!» ripete lui con più forza.

Paige fa un respiro profondo che riverbera sul microfono del telefono. «Okay» dice alla fine.

Will chiude la chiamata, abbandonando il telefono sul bancone della cucina.

Nel frattempo le aspirine nel bicchiere si sono sciolte del tutto. Will lo afferra e trangugia l’acqua fino all’ultimo goccio. Non si accorge di sbeccare il bicchiere quando lo poggia con forza sulla superficie del banco.

-

Paige sta bene. A parte delle occhiaie più accentuate, il suo aspetto è identico a quello della sera precedente. Cercare di tranquillizzarla non è facile, specialmente dopo la raffica di domande incentrate sullo sconosciuto della sera prima. La loro vita è improvvisamente in pericolo e Will non riesce a essere del tutto sincero. La verità – troppo grande, troppo fragile per lei – finirebbe solamente per schiacciarla. Così nella versione di Tom Wenson quell’individuo è solo un vecchio amico scappato di prigione che si sporcherebbe facilmente le mani pur di raggiungere i suoi obiettivi. _“Cosa vuole da te? Soldi?”_ chiede Paige. _“Qualcosa che non posso dargli”_ è la risposta di Will. Quando lei suggerisce immediatamente di chiamare la polizia lui deve lottare davvero fino in fondo per dissuaderla. Se le accadesse qualcosa di terribile Will non se lo perdonerebbe. Non questa volta. Non dopo Molly.

Così resta con Paige in negozio fino alla fine del turno. Torna a casa sua, cena da lei, dorme con lei, e nel frattempo i pensieri nella sua testa non smettono di vorticare intorno alla natura dell’incontro con Hannibal, all’epilogo che da lì a poco si compirà inevitabilmente.

Ma passa un giorno, e un altro ancora, senza che nulla accada davvero. 

Will non torna al lavoro, chiama il suo capo dandosi malato e resta al fianco di Paige tutto il fine settimana. Lui la esorta a contattare i suoi amici, a informarsi sulle condizioni dei suoi genitori anziani ma questo non fa che assottigliarle la fragile condiscendenza. Paige continua a fare domande senza ottenere replica e le discussioni non tardano ad arrivare. Eppure i litigi sono sopportabili, perché ogni volta che chiude le palpebre Will non riesce a togliersi l’immagine del corpo pallido e senza vita di Paige appeso alle verghe appuntite di qualche terreno paludoso.

Will cerca di provare compassione per lei, per l’intera situazione, ma in verità non riesce a provare più nulla. Si sente anestetizzato, come in attesa di un brusco risveglio, di qualcosa che lo cambierà per sempre ma che tarda ad arrivare.

Passa un altro giorno.

Cercare di anticipare le mosse di Hannibal non è facile. _“La fonte della tua luce continua a bruciare”_ ha detto dietro la porta. _“Ma non posso sostentarmi solamente di_ _questo”._ Per quanto Will tenti di immedesimarsi nel dottore, di entrare nella sua mente, le vere intenzioni di quelle parole restano un mistero per lui, e la cosa non allenta affatto il suo senso di malessere.

Col passare del tempo qualcosa di sinistro, simile all’ossessione, inizia a tormentarlo. Ogni volta che Paige si allontana o sparisce dal suo campo visivo Will non riesce a staccare gli occhi dalla porta, l’udito affinato per cogliere anche solo il minimo rumore che indichi il movimento di qualcuno intenzionato a superare la soglia. Will continua a ripetersi che quella a muoversi nel suo stomaco è solo l’ansia di vedere Hannibal cedere ai suoi istinti di vendetta, di reagire come solo un pericoloso amante deluso può fare, ma sa che non è del tutto vero. Quello che più lo preoccupa… è che non torni affatto.

Il pensiero dell’amore, di amare Hannibal, gli fa contorcere lo stomaco. È un pensiero troppo azzardato, troppo rischioso. Anche solo considerarlo gli sembra ridicolo eppure Will sa che non può ignorare la verità dei fatti ancora a lungo. I fatti, quegli avvenimenti che si compiono e dai quali raramente si può tornare indietro.

_“La tazza si è rotta e non si ricomporrà mai più”._

Quali sono i fatti? In una società governata da costrutti le persone si sottomettono ancora alla morale e ai diritti, pretendendo quella cosa chiamata _giustizia_. La rettitudine di Jack ne è un esempio: ha chiesto a Will di diventare un assassino senza diventare realmente un assassino. Anche dopo l’incarceramento di Hannibal, dopo tutto quello che era successo - l’encefalite, l’Italia, Mason Verger - Jack aveva avuto il coraggio di chiedergli di tornare a occuparsi di un caso. _“Hai mai pensato di farmi una telefonata?”_ aveva chiesto sul porticato di quella nuova casa, dove Will si era rifugiato con la sua famiglia, lontano dal mondo. _“No. Non penso di poterlo fare, Jack”_. Eppure, da stupido quale era, Will aveva accolto nuovamente la sua richiesta, era tornato sulla scena di un crimine. _Per salvare vite umane_ , si era ripetuto costantemente come un mantra.

Jack sapeva dove spingere per portare Will a seguire il suo senso etico, poco importava se invece finiva per condurlo sulla strada dell’autodistruzione. Will prova per lui ancora molti sentimenti contrastanti: rabbia, dispiacere, rispetto, rancore. Voglia di gridargli in faccia che era tutta colpa sua e di quel maledetto incarico se la sua vita aveva raggiunto tali livelli di devastazione. Ed era bastato metterlo nella stessa stanza con il diavolo. Davvero Jack non sapeva che così facendo Will avrebbe perso di nuovo ogni contatto con la realtà? Che quel barlume di coerenza rimasta si sarebbe assottigliato ancora? E ancora?

Eppure in tutta quella faccenda c’era una verità che Will non avrebbe ammesso ad anima viva. Che a spingerlo a tornare da lui era stato anche quello strano sentimento di privazione, di ambigua malinconia, provata a seguito della lettera di Hannibal. La sua mancanza. No, non mancanza. Bisogno. Quel pericoloso, inspiegabile bisogno di lui.

Will stringe i denti, seduto sul divano di Paige.

Il fatto – per quanto gli costi ammetterlo – è che lui vuole Hannibal. Dopo tutto quel tempo passato a ingannare sé stesso, a incolpare gli altri, Will si sente un perfetto idiota. Forse una parte di lui l’ha sempre desiderato, non solo in quelle prime settimane di conoscenza in cui lo psichiatra era stato la sua àncora di sanità, ma anche attraverso la distorta, oscura evoluzione del loro rapporto. D’altronde Hannibal è sempre stato capace di frugargli nella mente, di dare voce a ogni suo intimo pensiero meglio di quanto Will stesso sia riuscito a fare per una vita intera. Negare ancora quello che prova per lui è ridicolo, inutile. E se prima era riuscito a immergersi nell’illusione che fosse solo una caccia all’uomo, il bacio e l’abbandono di quella notte gli hanno dimostrato il contrario.

Per un attimo Will abbraccia il punto di vista di Hannibal, la sua felice esistenza composta da freddi calcoli e logiche manipolazioni, dove i confini tra giusto e sbagliato, tra bene e male sono così radi da sfocarsi, troppo incomprensibili per coloro che vorrebbero anche solo avvicinarsi al suo livello. E per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, Will lo comprende sul serio. Dopo tutti quegli anni in cui si erano puniti e perdonati a vicenda, troppo orgogliosi e troppo innamorati per dimenticarsi, Will riesce a vedere finalmente lo strano connubio di infinita bellezza e terrificante rovina, morte e rinascita, oscurità e luce che ha sempre risieduto in Hannibal. Nel mezzo, la più comune delle emozioni: l’amore. E l’incredibile rarità di essere visti davvero, di essere accettati per quello che si è. Di non essere soli. Non più.

Will fa un respiro profondo e chiude gli occhi. La realizzazione lo lascia stranamente calmo.

Jack e Alana non capirebbero. Nessuno lo farebbe, perché loro non riescono a vedere. Non possono capire. Quella splendida malattia che finirà per consumare entrambi. Il loro sporco, prezioso, intimo legame.

Will si concentra. A questo punto non gli resta che decifrare l’ultimo tassello: l’assenza di Hannibal. L’ex profiler ha sempre lavorato come vive: usando l’osservazione e il mimetismo per assemblare un simulacro di comprensione. Così si impegna a vedere il disegno di Hannibal e le sue intenzioni come se fossero quelle di un caso, tirate su un tavolo, chiare e lampanti. Solo dopo averle studiate a lungo ne emerge una sfumatura, e Will capisce finalmente che tipo di battaglia sta combattendo. Una lotta non del tutto sconosciuta a entrambi. 

Hannibal non tornerà. Non entrerà in casa sua o in casa di Paige per ucciderli. Non è quello che vuole, non in quel modo, per lo meno.

Hannibal Lecter ha il cuore spezzato, l’orgoglio ferito e sta tergiversando. A cinque giorni dal loro ultimo incontro, lui sta ancora prendendo tempo. Sta aspettando.

_Cosa stai aspettando?_

La faccia di Will si congela, la mandibola stretta, finché non si accorge di quanto la situazione sia ridicola. Poi scoppia a ridere e in quel secondo di confusione capisce quanto sia inutile tenere a bada le emozioni che vogliono dispiegarsi in lui.

Proprio in quel momento Paige entra nella stanza e la curiosità rivolta alla risata di Will si tramuta presto in preoccupazione quando l’uomo si piega su sé stesso per contenere i singhiozzi che iniziano a scuotergli il corpo.

Da un istante all’altro qualcosa si diffonde in lui. È qualcosa di insolito, ma audace nella sua trasformazione. È raro, al tempo stesso autentico. Will ci mette un po’ a capire cosa sia e quando se ne rende conto il suo battito cardiaco sussulta.

Finalmente non ha più paura.

Il terrore che l'ha soffocato con costanza per anni, bloccandogli l’aria, è sparito. L’inquietudine, sua fredda e fedele compagna di una vita, sembra dissolta. L’angosciante familiarità di quei sentimenti è improvvisamente sostituita da qualcosa che lo fa sentire… più libero. 

Will non vuole più provare rancore, non vuole essere vittima dei torti di Hannibal. Non hanno più importanza.

Con quella determinazione si alza dal divano ed esce dall’appartamento, lasciando che lo sguardo basito e la voce di Paige lo inseguano in un’eco lontana.

-

Quando si reca in città Will non ha alcuna idea di come trovare Hannibal. Parcheggia la macchina e lascia che le sue gambe si muovano in automatico, perlustrando il centro commerciale, i parchi, le chiese. Fa una capatina nella sua officina, dove chiede a un collega se un uomo corrispondente alla descrizione dello psichiatra si sia presentato chiedendo di lui, ma non ottiene alcuna informazione utile. Tornando in auto gli viene in mente di passare dal negozio di Paige ma sa che Hannibal non si farebbe trovare lì. Così torna in macchina e continua a guidare, le ruote che percorrono l’asfalto, gli occhi vigili e la testa che ronza in uno strano silenzio bianco. 

Dopo diversi chilometri Will si ritrova nei pressi della spiaggia. A quel punto scende dalla macchina e prosegue a piedi. Perlustra con gli occhi le distese di sabbia bianca, guarda i bagnanti seduti con i loro ombrelli da sole e i passanti che camminano, distratti dai futili dilemmi delle loro vite. Le gambe di Will continuano a muoversi fino a incontrare la sagoma di un individuo che nella distanza attira la sua attenzione. Will mette a fuoco la vista, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul setto nasale, ma è solo un uomo che agita le braccia per farsi obbedire dal suo cane, un Golden retriever che poco dopo lo supera per correre verso il padrone. Will rilascia il respiro che non ricorda di aver trattenuto e riprende il percorso. Cammina e cammina, sotto il sole spietato di mezzogiorno, e solo dopo quelle che sembrano ore decide di sedersi dove la sabbia inizia a mischiarsi con la vegetazione. Non ha nulla con sé ma nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni si ritrova un pacco stropicciato di sigarette. Ne è rimasta solo una. Will se la porta alle labbra e l’accende. Trattiene la prima boccata fino a sentire il petto bruciare, poi esala una voluta di fumo. Aspira ancora e lascia entrare il vapore bianco nel suo naso, nei suoi polmoni, cercando di soffocare l’idea di star facendo un’idiozia, che non riuscirà a trovare Hannibal. Che forse è troppo tardi.

Quando la sigaretta è finita Will si alza e riprende il cammino. Dopo un’altra mezz’ora è sul punto di tornare indietro quando si accorge di una struttura diroccata che sparisce nel mare. È familiare. Will si guarda intorno e a duecento metri eccola lì, sulla spiaggia, proprio lei, la casa malmessa in cui aveva vissuto i primi mesi di quella nuova vita in Florida. Senza indugiare oltre Will si muove in quella direzione. Alcuni dei teli che aveva appeso sulle finestre come protezione dal vento sono caduti, laceri, ma il resto è esattamente come l’aveva lasciato.

Il suono che fanno i suoi passi sulle tavole di legno secco è familiare, persino il cigolio dei cardini della porta parzialmente marcita non è estraneo quando Will supera la soglia d’entrata.

L’interno è in ombra e la vista di Will deve abituarsi al cambio di luce ma la figura seduta sulla sua vecchia poltrona di pelle è più che riconoscibile.

Hannibal non si muove, i palmi sui braccioli, lo sguardo rivolto verso lui.

«Ciao Will» dice, semplicemente.

Will lo guarda, in silenzio, col cuore che galoppa furiosamente nel petto, e per un momento si chiede se il senso più sviluppato di quell'uomo sia davvero l'olfatto e non l’udito.

«Hannibal» risponde, con tono piatto.

Lo psichiatra resta immobile, le gambe accavallate, e sposta lo sguardo altrove. Will ne approfitta per guardarsi intorno. A differenza dell’esterno, l’ambiente interno è decisamente diverso da come lo aveva lasciato. È più ordinato, pulito, messo a punto. Il tavolo di legno con le due sedie è sempre vicino alla finestra, nei pressi di quello che vuole ricordare un cucinino, e nell’angolo in fondo c’è ancora il vecchio letto in ferro battuto che un cliente gli aveva regalato a seguito di un lavoro ben svolto. Alcuni dei mobili che Will aveva recuperato sono stati spostati o rimossi per fare spazio. C’è una giacca di lino appesa all’attaccapanni - sicuramente di Hannibal - e la vecchia poltrona su cui è seduto ora si trova vicino a un nuovo scaffale dove giacciono alcuni libri e una bottiglia di vino aperta. 

«Ti sei trasferito qui?» domanda Will, nascondendo entrambe le mani nelle tasche e facendo qualche passo verso il centro del vano.

«Una circostanza temporanea» risponde Hannibal. Il suo tono è pacato ma Will sente che c’è qualcos’altro dietro il suo atteggiamento.

«Ho pensato--» inizia Will, per poi interrompersi. Fa un respiro profondo prima di continuare. «Ho pensato che mi saresti venuto a cercare».

Hannibal solleva il mento, sguardo altezzoso, ed è di nuovo lo psichiatra distaccato nel suo studio. «Avrei dovuto?»

Will non ha bisogno della sua smisurata empatia per decifrare i sentimenti dell’uomo. Glieli legge sulla faccia in una mera valutazione visiva.

«Sei infastidito» dice Will.

«Forse non è il termine corretto».

«E quale sarebbe il termine corretto?»

Hannibal non risponde alla domanda. Sposta le mani dai braccioli sul suo grembo, intrecciando le dita. «Temo che questo gioco tra di noi sia giunto al termine, Will».

Lui fa un respiro instabile. «Sì» risponde. «Penso tu abbia ragione. E come finirà?»

Hannibal resta impassibile. «Perché non provi a dirmelo tu?»

Will regge il suo sguardo ancora qualche secondo prima di chinare la testa e deglutire, con frustrazione. Poi le sue gambe si muovono in automatico nella stanza fino ad avvicinarsi al tavolo. Will non sa dove andare, cosa fare, così resta lì, mentre lascia vagare gli occhi nei dintorni. Questi si fermano infine su un set di coltelli vicino al ripiano della cucina. Le lame sembrano nuove, pulite, tenute a lucido. Eppure… una sensazione…

Will solleva la testa verso Hannibal.

«Hai ucciso qualcuno…»

«Sì» risponde lui, senza esitazione.

«Chi?»

Hannibal sbatte le ciglia una sola volta, sovrapponendo la gamba destra sulla sinistra. «Ha importanza?»

Will sospira. «Esiste almeno un motivo reale che ti ha spinto a farlo?»

Hannibal si passa distrattamente un dito all’interno del polsino della camicia, e sposta gli occhi altrove, come per rifletterci su.

«Un uomo. Un senzatetto» dice. «Aveva deciso di stabilirsi qui. La situazione non era accettabile».

«E quindi l’hai ucciso».

«Temo di sì».

«Lo hai…» inizia Will, titubante. «Ti sei nutrito di lui?»

Hannibal alza lo sguardo, quasi indignato. «No» risponde. «Le sue condizioni di salute erano oltremodo pessime».

Will annuisce, quasi divertito dall’affermazione, eppure sa che non c’è niente di divertente. Un uomo è morto per uno stupido, futile motivo, eppure non gli importa. In quel momento non gli importa affatto.

«A cosa devo la tua presenza, Will?» domanda Hannibal, arrivando al dunque.

Will stringe le dita della mano destra.

«Mi hai chiesto di venire via con te» dice. «Sono pronto a venire via con te».

Hannibal tiene lo sguardo fisso su di lui, impassibile. 

«Perché dovrei crederti questa volta?»

Le labbra di Will si piegano in un sorriso malinconico.

«Perché qualcosa è cambiato» risponde.

«Cosa è cambiato?»

«Io».

Hannibal continua a guardarlo, mentre uno strano silenzio si estende tra di loro. È carico di una tensione suggestiva, quasi animale, tipica del loro rapporto. Pregna soprattutto dell’empatia di Will, del suo desiderio per Hannibal e dell’improvviso timore di restare solo, di perdere quella connessione che, per quanto sbagliata, è la cosa più vera che abbia mai avuto.

«Non è facile disfarsi dell’ambiguità che hai addosso» dice Hannibal, rilasciando le gambe finora accavallate.

«Non hai sempre sognato la fine della mia moralità?» gli domanda Will.

«E in cosa consisterebbe? Nello stare con me?»

«Sì».

Una leggera ombra di divertimento sfiora il viso di Hannibal, la cui bocca si allunga in un sorrisetto. Senza dire altro si alza dalla poltrona e si avvicina a Will, che resta immobile vicino al tavolo. Will osserva il dottore prelevare due calici di vetro da una scatola di cartone e improvvisamente capisce perché è così facile sentirsi intimiditi da lui, dalla sua altezza, dall'ampiezza delle sue spalle e, soprattutto, dall'aura che lo circonda. Hannibal è e sarà sempre un predatore.

«Gradiresti del vino?» chiede infine, con nonchalance.

Will non risponde e per qualche secondo resta a guardarlo, muto e immobile, come in attesa di qualcosa che possa sciogliere il disagio che lo tiene impalato in piedi. Ma alla fine annuisce e presto si ritrova in mano un bicchiere di vino. Hannibal intanto trascina un’altra poltrona – palesemente nuova, di colore rosso – che posiziona esattamente di fronte all’altra più consumata, dov’era seduto prima.

«Prego, siediti».

Will non aspetta molto prima di farlo. È una danza che conoscono molto bene, che hanno praticato fin troppe volte nel suo studio privato.

«Hai previsto tutto questo» dice Will, una volta accomodato.

«Sai che tendo a organizzarmi» risponde Hannibal, riprendendo posto sull’altra poltrona.

«Da quanto tempo sei qui?»

«Qualche giorno».

Will continua a guardarlo, lo stelo del bicchiere tra le dita.

«Mi stavi aspettando».

«Sì» risponde. «Tuttavia non nego che hai impiegato più tempo di quanto immaginassi».

Will fa un sorrisetto storto. «Perché proprio in questo posto?»

Hannibal si porta il bicchiere alle labbra e beve un lungo sorso. I suoi lunghi capelli non sono particolarmente disciplinati e laccati all’indietro, il suo corpo non è rivestito da un pregiato completo a tre pezzi e le sue scarpe non sono di qualità rinomata, eppure continua ad avere quell’atteggiamento raffinato, quel modo elegante di muoversi che Will riconoscerebbe tra altri mille uomini. 

«Gli ambienti di cui ti circondi mi affascinano» risponde. «L’hanno sempre fatto».

«Capisco» risponde Will, ignorando il calore che quelle parole suscitano nel suo petto.

«Quanto è durata la tua permanenza in questo tugurio?» continua Hannibal.

«Alcuni mesi» risponde, prima di imitare il suo gesto e bere un po’ di vino.

«Posso vederlo» replica lui, guardandosi intorno. «C’è una parte di te in ogni angolo».

Will fa un respiro profondo, muovendo appena la mano intorno al bicchiere.

«Hannibal…»

«Devi sapere, Will, che negli ultimi cinque giorni ho pensato ripetutamente a come ucciderti».

Will blocca lo sguardo su di lui mentre le pulsazioni del suo cuore si fanno più insistenti. All’erta. Will vorrebbe guardare in basso, per verificare se il pavimento si stia davvero spalancando sotto di lui, ma non lo fa. 

Hannibal intanto resta calmo, con il calice tra le dita, lo sguardo impenetrabile.

«Suppongo che sia vero quello che dicono, allora» dice Will, cauto. «Ogni storia d’amore è una tragedia se si ha la pazienza di aspettare».

Hannibal sorride appena. «Non è forse la prospettiva stessa della morte a spingerci verso la grandezza?»

Will assottiglia le labbra e resta immobile. 

«Come mi uccideresti?» domanda con tono straordinariamente curioso.

«Vuoi saperlo sul serio?»

«Sì» risponde a bassa voce.

In un primo momento Hannibal si limita a osservarlo, in silenzio. Poi accavalla le gambe, leccandosi distrattamente le labbra, inclinando appena la testa.

«Prima farei sesso con te, Will. Del vero sesso» dice, e Will si sente mancare l’aria. «Durante l’orgasmo ti strangolerei, ti toglierei il respiro, per farlo durare di più, per vederti godere di più. Mi piacerebbe osservare la luce che sbiadisce nei tuoi occhi lentamente. Gradualmente. Come un chiaro di luna in un dipinto ad olio. Soffuso. Meraviglioso».

Will deglutisce, nel tentativo di mantenere la calma. «Piangeresti?» domanda poco dopo, con un filo di voce, i battiti a mille. «Mentre lo fai, mentre mi uccidi. Piangeresti?»

Hannibal lo osserva.

«Lo farei».

Will chiude gli occhi, sopraffatto dal momento. Dall’idea di quella morte.

«E poi?»

«Mi accingerei a congelare il tuo corpo per preservarlo al meglio. Poi taglierei i tuoi arti, le tue braccia, le tue gambe e le confezionerei a dovere» prosegue, con una calma snervante. «Sono sicuro che i nostri amici resterebbero sorpresi dal pacco incartato a dovere che farei recapitare direttamente nelle loro case. Sono sicuro che la signorina Lounds e il dottor Chilton non avrebbero la stessa reazione di Jack e Alana, ma devo ammettere che sarebbe interessante».

L’ombra di un sorriso triste appare sulle labbra di Will. La paura che pensava di non provare più cerca di riaffiorare, come il getto di una fontana, ma Will la tiene sotto controllo. Eppure sotto la sua epidermide, nella sua testa, qualche residuo di coscienza inizia a scalpitare, come un urlo silenzioso, stridendo e scontrandosi contro le parole di Hannibal.

«E il resto?» domanda Will, nel tentativo di non far tremare la sua voce. «Non mi mangeresti?»

Un angolo della bocca di Hannibal si incurva verso l’alto. Beve un altro po’ di vino.

«Lo farei» risponde, subito dopo. «Mangerei la tua deliziosa carne, Will. Sarebbe un’esperienza che ricorderei per il resto della vita. Una cena imponente, sfarzosa, una delle più eleganti e notevoli che abbia mai organizzato. Ma l’aspetto più bello risiederebbe negli ospiti d’onore».

Will continua a guardarlo. Hannibal prosegue.

«Sarebbe davvero curioso leggere l’espressione sul viso delle donne che ti hanno amato. Tutte invitate al mio tavolo, ovviamente, solo in tuo onore. Mi chiedo quale sarebbe il loro primo istinto di reazione quando mi appresterò a tagliare e masticare il tuo cuore».

Will sposta lo sguardo, gambe irrigidite, facendo presa sulla poltrona. Il vino oscilla un po’ nel suo bicchiere.

«Non includeresti anche Jack?» domanda.

«Jack non ti ha mai amato, Will» risponde. «Non come Alana, o tua moglie, o la signorina Paige».

«Non come te» precisa Will.

Hannibal lo fissa con una calma e un’intensità agghiacciante.

«Nessuno ti ama come me, Will» dice Hannibal. «Pensavo lo sapessi ormai».

Will fa un respiro profondo, le spalle che si incurvano su se stesse, sprofondando sempre più nella poltrona. 

«Suppongo di aver comunque realizzato il tuo desiderio» gli dice Will poco dopo. «Sono tornato da te».

«Sì, l’hai fatto».

«Hai intenzione di uccidermi lo stesso?» domanda con tono casuale, nella speranza che minimizzare la cosa allenti il panico nei suoi muscoli.

«Come ti dicevo, ho pensato ripetutamente a come farlo».

«La mia domanda resta».

Hannibal non risponde. Will lo studia per alcuni secondi.

Il dottor Lecter è sempre stato un uomo calmo. Will non l’ha mai visto alzare la voce, né per rabbia, né per situazioni divertenti. Mai senza un capello fuori posto, per lo meno in pubblico o per suo desiderio. Calmo e ricercato, freddo e preciso, con un forte senso per la teatralità. Eppure Will riesce a percepire ugualmente la rabbia che brulica adesso sotto quell’aspetto così pacato e trattenuto.

«Hai trovato conforto nell’ideare la mia morte in tutti i dettagli» dice Will. «Mosso dalla rabbia. Sei arrabbiato adesso? Lo sei mai?»

Hannibal si prende una breve pausa. «Quando me lo concedo».

«E ora che sono qui. Cosa accadrà?»

«A volte le cose scivolano via. A volte ritornano. Con risultati imprevedibili».

«È questo quello che sono? Un risultato imprevedibile?»

«Sei la cosa più imprevedibile che abbia mai incontrato».

Will non sa cosa rispondere e Hannibal sposta lo sguardo verso la finestra.

«Dici di essere cambiato» continua. «In che modo, Will? Le tue mistificazioni nei miei riguardi si sono sempre riversate su di te. Non sei mai riuscito ad accettare le tue azioni per quello che sono. Ovvero per le tue. Hai sempre preferito incolpare me, l’infiammazione al cervello, il tuo senso del dovere, la tua morale…»

«Non è mai stata solo colpa mia».

«No, ma hai voluto sopprimere i tuoi istinti quando sono stati proprio loro a guidarti, a mostrarti la verità di quello che sei».

«Prima non sapevo cosa volevo».

«E ora lo sai?»

«Sì» risponde Will, accorgendosi finalmente del bicchiere nella sua mano. Deglutisce il suo contenuto in un colpo solo.

Hannibal lo guarda. «Che cosa vuoi, dunque?»

Will lo fissa, ingoiando saliva, il bicchiere vuoto tra le dita. Eccola, la domanda fatidica. Quella che la sua coscienza gli ha proposto ogni giorno da quando ha iniziato a provare qualcosa per lui.

Per tutti quegli anni Will ha cercato di spingerlo via, di cacciarlo. Si era aggrappato alle ragioni più disparate pur di giustificare i suoi comportamenti, pur di dare un senso a quella costante presenza nella sua testa, sotto la sua pelle. Ma che differenza fa adesso? Ormai Hannibal gli è entrato nelle ossa. Scappare o mandarlo via non risolverebbe niente.

La caduta dalla scogliera era stata solo un pretesto. Will sa cosa sarebbe successo se diversi mesi prima non si fosse buttato insieme a lui. La scena è impressa nella sua mente come un vecchio film mai realizzato: all’arrivo dei poliziotti Hannibal si sarebbe inginocchiato, come la notte in cui Will lo aveva rifiutato, davanti a casa sua, davanti a Jack, sotto la neve. Questa volta però Will non avrebbe deviato lo sguardo, no, questa volta lo avrebbe guardato. Dolarhyde era morto - l’avevano ucciso insieme - e Hannibal si sarebbe fatto trascinare via, di nuovo, nella sua gabbia, dove Will avrebbe potuto trovarlo, senza mai toccarlo. Jack si sarebbe congratulato con lui - senza chiedergli perché non si fosse attenuto al piano - e gli avrebbe detto di tornare a casa da Molly. Poi Alana avrebbe ignorato l’ennesimo limite che Will aveva superato con Hannibal - ricoperto di sangue in quella maniera sul patio - perché in teoria quello rappresentava solo un pericoloso atto eroico, un'azione necessaria per incastrare un violento assassino. Will avrebbe continuato a ignorare il mormorio incessante nella sua testa ma col tempo, inevitabilmente, sarebbe comparso un altro killer e Will avrebbe risposto all’ennesima chiamata di Jack. A quel punto però lui non avrebbe resistito, no, a quel punto Will avrebbe ucciso a sua volta - perché fare del male a persone cattive lo faceva sentire bene - e presto, esattamente come Hannibal, si sarebbe trovato a passare il resto della vita dietro le sbarre di una prigione.

Ma Will si era buttato, quella notte dal dirupo, trascinando Hannibal con sé, perché non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di imprigionarli una seconda volta.

_Non capiresti, Jack, insieme abbiamo bevuto sangue alla luce della luna._

«Voglio te» risponde Will.

Hannibal lo guarda intensamente di rimando, e per diversi secondi nessuno parla.

«Dovrei crederti, Will?» chiede lui. «O si tratta dell’ennesimo inganno?»

«Sto dicendo la verità».

«Credi di essere cambiato nel modo in cui io avrei voluto?»

«Non sono cambiato» risponde Will. «Mi sono solo… svegliato».

Hannibal l’osserva. «Qualcosa di simile a una metamorfosi».

«Un lepidottero emerso dalla crisalide» dice Will.

Hannibal continua a guardarlo. «Tu vuoi il mio perdono, come io voglio il tuo» dice. «Qualcosa di definitivo, questa volta».

«Il perdono richiede complicità e un atto di amore» risponde Will.

«E non si può avere controllo di chi ci si innamora» continua Hannibal.

Will abbassa lo sguardo, la tensione che lascia posto a una sorta di esasperato accordo. «Tu vuoi me perché sei stanco di fare questa vita da solo. Io voglio te perché sono stanco della vita che ho vissuto finora» dice. «Non posso lasciarti andare perché ti comprendo troppo, come tu comprendi me. Il vuoto che occupavo prima di conoscerti, quella sagoma che aveva le mie sembianze, è troppo diversa ora. Non posso più entrarci. Non dopo averti conosciuto. Non dopo aver capito cosa sono» continua, col tono di chi si è arreso a una verità innegabile. «Pensi di vedere qualcosa di speciale in me, e non so come potrò mai misurarmi con l’ideale che hai creato nella tua testa…» Will alza gli occhi al soffitto e fa un respiro profondo. «Ma quello che provo per te… è reale».

A quel punto gli angoli della bocca di Hannibal si tendono, lentamente. Una volta quel sorriso gli avrebbe fatto accapponare la pelle, ora invece Will sente qualcosa avvolgersi nel suo stomaco, come un serpente che si arrotola per l'attesa.

«La nostra amicizia termina qui, dunque» dice Hannibal.

«Non siamo stati molto bravi a fare gli amici».

«Eppure il nostro gioco si è concluso, dico bene?»

«Sì». Un sospiro involontario esce dalle labbra di Will. «Anche se è sempre stato un gioco a perdere…»

«Per coloro che hanno perso tutto a volte non resta che ritrovare sé stessi».

«Di quello che ci aspetta, però, posso già sentire la tempesta…» dice Will, volgendo lo sguardo verso la finestra.

Hannibal segue i suoi occhi e stringe il calice tra le dita.

«Non pensi che le avversità ci abbiano già travolto? I vincoli che ci uniscono non si sono forse dimostrati indissolubili?»

Will torna con gli occhi su di lui. «Sì» ammette alla fine. «Sono forti e definiscono chi siamo, anche quando non vorrei. Anche quando mi spaventano e preferirei scappare».

«Ma non lo farai».

«No» è la risposta di Will. «Non scapperò, Hannibal. Non più».

Entrambi gli uomini si guardano, con intenzione, in un’intesa reciproca. Will non ha più la forza di nascondersi e lascia che lo sguardo di Hannibal lo perlustri a fondo. Non sa come definire quello che prova adesso: il momento è quasi ultraterreno per la sua calma, per la sua quiete. Hannibal sorride. Nei suoi occhi non c’è più traccia di risentimento, solo una forte dose di soddisfazione, un’intensa voglia di possesso. _La crisalide si è aperta. I frammenti della tazza si sono uniti in rifiniture d’oro._

«Bene» dice Hannibal, poggiando il bicchiere sullo scaffale. «Suppongo che una notizia di questo calibro debba essere festeggiata a dovere. Hai appetito, Will?»

Will lo guarda alzarsi dalla poltrona e avvicinarsi all’angolo cottura. Non ha il tempo di pensare all’ultima volta che ha messo qualcosa nello stomaco che Hannibal si sta già sbottonando i polsini della camicia.

«Sono spiacente per la penuria di provviste ma spero di riuscire a preparare qualcosa di gradito» dice il dottore, legandosi alla vita un vecchio strofinaccio a mo’ di grembiule. Poi si china per prelevare da uno sportello alcune ciotole.

Will si alza dalla poltrona e si avvicina a lui. Restando a un metro di distanza, lo guarda armeggiare tra le scatole in cerca degli utensili necessari.

«Posso aiutare?» chiede.

Hannibal si ferma e si volta a guardarlo. I suoi occhi sorridono.

«Sì, Will. Grazie».


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci siamo. Ultimo capitolo. Cliccate pure sui nomi dei brani per sentire la musica di riferimento.

Assistere Hannibal in cucina è tanto inusuale quanto affascinante. Will lo osserva muoversi, destreggiarsi tra il ripiano e il tavolo in movimenti precisi, metodici, e per un istante pensa di essere nella sua elegante cucina a Baltimora, piuttosto che in una vecchia baracca fatiscente. Will si limita a lavare le verdure - come suggerito - e ad apparecchiare il tavolo, nascondendo la scadente fattura del legno con un telo che vuole ricordare una tovaglia. Nel posizionare i bicchieri e i due piatti spaiati, gli occhi di Will ricadono spesso su Hannibal. Le occhiate che gli lancia sono furtive, adesso di spalle, adesso di tre quarti. Will lo guarda mentre lo psichiatra preleva dal set di coltelli una lunga lama priva di punta con la quale inizia a tagliare finemente dei peperoni gialli. Le maniche della sua camicia sono tese e arrotolate fino al gomito, mettendo in mostra i muscoli degli avambracci. C’è una vena sul suo polso che risalta leggermente quando inclina il coltello per rimuovere degli scarti. Quelle mani longilinee si muovono rapide, decise e professionali, e solo quando Hannibal riprende a parlare Will si rende conto di essere rimasto immobile, in piedi, a fissarlo.

«Non nego che è passato del tempo dall’ultima volta che qualcuno mi ha osservato con una tale intensità» commenta lui, spostandosi per prelevare dell’olio.

Will si desta dai suoi pensieri, muovendo lo sguardo altrove.

«Scusa, io…» mormora, con disagio, afferrando il piatto vuoto pur di fare qualcosa e portandolo fino al lavandino. Hannibal finisce di tagliare l’ultimo pomodoro e si asciuga brevemente la mano sul grembiule. Poi, senza alcun preavviso, afferra il polso di Will. 

«Non scusarti mai per il modo in cui mi guardi» gli dice.

Entrambi si fissano, in silenzio, mentre il collo di Will si colora, gradualmente, e Hannibal si ritrova a scrutare meglio il suo viso - così puro, così espressivo. Sente il suo battito aumentare sotto i polpastrelli, il sangue che si conglomera nelle sue guance. Hannibal vorrebbe tanto provare il sapore di quel colore sulla sua lingua, sentirlo mentre fiorisce intenso nella sua bocca, ma sa che non è il momento.

Quando Will abbassa lo sguardo sulle loro mani, Hannibal scioglie la presa, un dito dopo l’altro. 

«Mi passeresti un tegame, gentilmente?» dice poi, indicando lo sportello in basso.

Will sbatte le palpebre e in un ruvido respiro si china a prendere la padella, che posiziona con cura su un fornello rudimentale collegato a una bombola.

«Cosa prevede il menù?» si ritrova a chiedere, mentre Hannibal mesta con un cucchiaio il contenuto di una coppa.

«Ratatouille di verdure con pane tostato, contorno di arepas semplici e per dessert zabaione al vino».

«Invitante…» dice Will mentre Hannibal aggiunge un filo l’olio nella padella e inizia a sistemarvi le verdure a rondelle, alternandole fino a formare un cerchio esterno e uno interno. Il risultato finale è armonioso e colorato, così gradevole agli occhi che consumarlo sembra un peccato.

«La scarsità degli ingredienti ha ridotto notevolmente la scelta delle pietanze, ma sono intento a fare il possibile» dice Hannibal riempiendo una ciotola di acqua, sulla quale poi fa cadere a pioggia della farina.

«Se questi ingredienti sono pochi per te, dovresti vedere cosa c’è di solito nella mia dispensa…» dice Will, riportando il piatto sul tavolo.

Hannibal sorride. «Non è il pasto che avrei voluto prepararti inizialmente, ma spero che possa soddisfare entrambi».

«Pensavo mi avresti offerto il cuore di Scott» dice Will, schietto.

Hannibal solleva brevemente lo sguardo su di lui. «Ho già consumato quel cuore. Da solo, pensando a te».

Will annuisce, sardonico. «È sempre un piacere quando non sono io a essere cucinato».

Il sorriso sulla bocca di Hannibal non vacilla mentre le sue mani iniziano ad amalgamare l’impasto per le arepas.

Una trentina di minuti dopo Hannibal prende posto sulla sedia di fronte a Will, non prima di aver posizionato il contenuto all’interno dei piatti e disposto le pietanze sul tavolo.

«Bon appétit» dice con tono definitivo, guardando l’altro afferrare la posata.

Will assaggia il primo boccone e non sa se è per la fame o per le straordinarie doti culinarie dell’uomo davanti a sé che si ritrova a chiudere gli occhi, gustando i sapori che si effondono nella sua bocca.

«Deduco sia di tuo gradimento» dice Hannibal, portandosi elegantemente la forchetta alle labbra.

Will annuisce, semplicemente, e continua a mangiare. Sa di essere un po’ troppo vorace ma non gli importa. Ha fame e quel cibo sembra avergli aperto una voragine nello stomaco. Will riesce quasi ad assaporare il sole che ha nutrito quegli ingredienti, l’energia emessa dalla terra che fluisce direttamente nel suo corpo. È come se i suoi sensi si siano all’improvviso svegliati, più vividi e intensi di quanto lo siano mai stati prima.

Il dottore, dall’altra parte, lo osserva con sguardo compiaciuto.

«Accompagnale con questo» dice, porgendogli il piatto con le focaccine. Will ne prende una e l’accosta alle verdure, prima di farla sparire nella sua bocca.

«Mh» produce la sua gola, masticando con gusto. «L’ultima volta che ho mangiato le arepas è stato per strada» dice, dopo aver deglutito. «Era un chiosco anonimo e di solito le farciscono troppo, ma questa qui» continua, indicando il piatto. «È tutt’altra cosa».

Hannibal sorride, versando il vino nei calici.

«Anche lo stufato è buono?»

«Squisito» risponde Will, prima di prendere un'altra forchettata.

«Grazie» replica Hannibal, posando la bottiglia sul tavolo. «Quando vivevo in Francia lo facevo spesso».

Will finisce di masticare e si schiarisce la gola. «Lo preparavi anche ai tuoi ospiti?»

«Di rado» risponde. «Lo facevo quand’ero giovane ma è un piatto troppo semplice da presentare agli invitati. Come ben sai, preferisco pietanze più complesse».

Will lo guarda.

«Ho conosciuto Helèn» enuncia, dopo una breve pausa.

Hannibal alza gli occhi su di lui, prima di tornare a concentrarsi sul piatto.

«Lo so. Le sei molto simpatico» risponde.

Will emette uno sbuffo divertito. «Tra tutte le persone che avrei potuto aspettarmi… lei è stata insolita».

«Un forte alleato in casi di estrema necessità» replica Hannibal.

«Siete grandi amici?» chiede Will, il tono di curiosità tutt’altro che leggero.

Hannibal finisce di masticare prima di rispondere. «Lei è stata di forte impatto nella mia crescita professionale».

Will lo squadra brevemente, prima di far cadere lo sguardo. Ha tante domande nella testa ma preferisce farle in un secondo momento. Non vuole rovinare il loro pasto con vecchi ricordi del passato. Non gli appartengono, almeno per il momento.

La sua attenzione si riversa piuttosto sulla ridotta dimensione del tavolo e sulla morbida luce esterna che scende su di loro dalla finestra. Crea un’atmosfera intima, familiare, che per certi versi gli ricorda il loro primo pasto insieme, quando anni prima Hannibal si era presentato senza alcun preavviso nella stanza del motel in cui lui alloggiava, in Minnesota. All’epoca Will stava indagando su Hobbs e mai si sarebbe aspettato che le deliziose salsicce offerte dallo psichiatra contenessero i polmoni della stessa ragazza su cui avevano aperto un’indagine federale solo poche ore prima.

Molte cose sono successe da allora.

Will si ritrova a guardare il resto del cibo nel suo piatto. Con la forchetta sposta la verdura da un lato. Quella, di sicuro, non è confondibile per carne umana. 

«Non trovi curioso…» inizia Will, carezzando distrattamente con il pollice il lato della posata. «Che questo nostro pasto insieme sia interamente vegetariano?»

Hannibal alza lo sguardo su di lui e a quel commento risponde come solo lui sa fare, sorridendo con gli occhi e con una curva accennata delle labbra.

«Lo trovo decisamente curioso» risponde. «Quasi ironico».

«Già» dice Will.

«La cosa ti crea disturbo?» domanda.

«Non particolarmente» replica lui. «A te?»

«Assolutamente no» risponde. «E per quanto mi stia a cuore il cibo, al momento è la tua presenza a interessarmi maggiormente. Inoltre sono certo che avremmo modo di banchettare con della vera carne in futuro» continua Hannibal portandosi la forchetta alle labbra.

Will afferra il calice di vino. «Nella speranza che non sarà la mia».

Hannibal termina di masticare e con eleganza appoggia il polso sul bordo del tavolo, la forchetta tra le dita.

«Per quanto abbia goduto dell’idea di cibarmi di te, Will, non sono più aggravato da questa intenzione».

Will lo guarda e più lo guarda più trova la situazione divertente. Oh, quanto ama la somma di quei numeri che non dà mai lo stesso risultato, quell’infinità di variabili che si dispiega in un’istante, con esito indecifrabile. È questa, la vita in compagnia di un essere come Hannibal. È rischiosa, straziante, elettrizzante.

A quel punto Will ride. I muscoli del suo viso però non si contraggono nel solito riso di derisione o compiacenza. Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, il suo petto risuona in una risata vera e cristallina.

Hannibal ricambia il sorriso e osserva con curiosità il braccio di Will che si solleva col bicchiere in mano.

«Al mutare delle idee, allora» propone Will, con tono divertito. Hannibal lo imita e alza il calice a sua volta.

«Al mutare delle idee» ripete, e i due vetri si toccano in un sonoro brindisi.

Quando i piatti si svuotano del tutto Hannibal si alza per rimuoverli dal tavolo. Mentre Will sorseggia il suo vino lo psichiatra ultima il dessert, che versa con estrema cura all’interno di due bicchieri più grandi. Qualche minuto dopo Hannibal torna al tavolo con due calici ripieni di allettante crema gialla.

«I chiodi di garofano e la cannella avrebbero dato quel tocco in più, ma suppongo che dovremmo accontentarci» afferma, sedendosi.

Will guarda la crema che sprofonda sotto il peso del cucchiaino. Quando l’assaggia non può fare a meno di annuire, esasperato.

«Ovviamente è buona» risponde, prendendo un altro boccone. Ma subito dopo averlo ingoiato abbassa la testa, la gola che raschia, i polmoni affaticati. Will tossisce più volte, coprendosi la bocca con la mano.

«Tutto bene, Will?»

«Scusami» mormora lui, con occhi leggermente lucidi. «Sicuro che non ci siano spezie dentro?» dice mentre si porta il calice alle labbra.

Hannibal lo osserva, con sguardo intento.

«Da quanto tempo hai iniziato a fumare?»

Will solleva gli occhi su di lui, ingoiando il vino. Poi posiziona il bicchiere sul tavolo e si schiarisce la gola.

«Alcuni mesi» risponde.

«Non hai mai fumato prima».

«No».

«Posso chiederti perché hai iniziato?»

Will scrolla le spalle. «Mio padre fumava» dice, e con le dita stropiccia il tovagliolo, il volto perso in qualche ricordo lontano. «Ho passato anni a disprezzarlo per questo motivo».

«Nonostante ciò ti sei deciso a imitarlo» dice Hannibal.

Sulla bocca di Will torna quello strano sorriso deprecante. «Quando ho visto le sigarette della marca che usava lui… le ho comprate. Tutto qua».

Il dottore lo guarda. «Nutri il desiderio inconscio di avvicinarti a lui?»

Will solleva un sopracciglio. «Mi stai psicoanalizzando?»

Hannibal curva l’angolo della bocca. «Devi perdonarmi, a volte è più forte di me».

Will torna con il cucchiaino nello zabaione. «Pensavo avresti detto che fumare rappresenta una sorta di fissazione orale».

«È così» risponde lui. «Per Freud, la fissazione orale coinvolge tutte le inclinazioni comportamentali correlate al bere, fumare, mangiare, succhiare. In generale rappresenta un blocco psicosessuale che impedisce o limita il passaggio a una fase successiva».

«Significa quindi che sono bloccato?»

«Solo se la fase in cui ti trovi è eccessivamente o troppo poco gratificante».

Will inclina il labbro.

«Com’è morto tuo padre, Will?»

L’ex profiler sospira, spostando lo sguardo altrove. La pesantezza dei ricordi si accumula su di lui, piegandosi nel petto come una fisarmonica rotta.

«Tumore ai polmoni» risponde.

«Ti sei sentito attratto dall’idea di poter morire come lui?»

«Mh. Forse».

«Eri in sua compagnia quando è successo?».

«No» dice. «Avevo lasciato da poco New Orleans per iniziare la scuola di specializzazione a Washington».

«Me ne rammarico» dice Hannibal, con tono cortese. Will gli fa un sorrisetto tirato.

Hannibal torna a mangiare il dessert. Will lo imita. Il rumore delle posate riprende.

«Ad ogni modo, preferirei che smettessi di fumare» continua Hannibal.

«Perché? La nicotina inasprisce la mia carne?»

Hannibal sorride. «Mi infastidisce l’odore del fumo su di te» risponde. «Ho sempre associato il tuo odore a diverse musiche e non gradisco quando viene contaminato, specialmente se si tratta di tabacco scadente».

Will solleva leggermente le sopracciglia, come colto di sorpresa. «E a quale musica mi associ, dottor Lecter?»

Hannibal sposta lo sguardo altrove, come per riordinare le idee. «Non esiste un’unica melodia. Ogni musica varia a seconda del tuo stato d’animo».

«Mi faresti qualche esempio?»

Hannibal alliscia con le dita la base del bicchiere.

«Da estimatore di Bach ti ho associato spesso ai concerti brandeburghesi ma in realtà c’è un brano ricorrente con il quale sono solito pensarti» dice, con tono morbido. «[ _La Stravaganza_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QP73569coeo&ab_channel=EuroArtsChannel) di Vivaldi, concerto numero due in mi minore. Non nego che si tratta del primo brano a cui la mia mente ti ha accostato quando ti ho conosciuto».

Will incrocia il suo sguardo. «Mi accosti a della musica barocca».

«A uno splendido concerto per violino e archi» risponde Hannibal. «Vivaldi dedicò queste composizioni a un ex-allievo, il nobile veneto Vettor Delfino».

« _La Stravaganza_ … è un nome curioso».

«Indica ciò che divaga dai sentieri più battuti dal punto di vista musicale. All’epoca in Italia era diffuso il culto del “bizzarro”, del deliberatamente strano. Nonostante fosse un tratto ricorrente nella musica vocale profana, Vivaldi riuscì ad applicarlo con successo alla musica strumentale».

«Mi ritieni una persona stravagante?»

«Certamente» risponde Hannibal. «Il tuo modo di essere non è affatto comune. È libero dai limiti della consuetudine, dal normale, ed è quello che più mi affascina di te».

Will cerca di ignorare il brivido d’orgoglio che prova a quella risposta. Sposta lo sguardo, muovendo il cucchiaino nel bicchiere.

«Ho sentito una canzone, dopo essermi lanciato dal dirupo, con te» dice, poco dopo.

Hannibal appare incuriosito. «Una canzone?»

«Una melodia che nel corso degli anni riaffiora sempre nella mia testa» dice Will. «[ _Lullaby Of The Leaves_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdBaZk-Ovts&ab_channel=warholsoup100) di Connee Boswell. È una nenia del 1932. A detta di mio padre, mia madre me la cantava spesso».

Hannibal incrocia le dita delle mani tra di loro. «Cosa rappresenta per te?»

«Questa canzone torna sempre nei momenti più inopportuni. Principalmente, quando rischio di morire». Will afferra con il pollice e l’indice il bordo della tovaglia arrangiata. «È insolito. Riesco a discernere ogni scena del crimine, ogni movente altrui da quando mi sono lanciato da un dirupo all’età di tredici anni».

«Stai attribuendo le tue capacità a un trauma cranico?» chiede Hannibal.

«Non so» risponde. «Forse. È così assurdo?»

«A detta del tuo ragionamento anche io dovrei averne risentito. Ho urtato la testa e perso coscienza per diversi mesi».

«E ti senti diverso?»

«No».

Will scrolla le spalle. «Be’, uno ci spera…»

Hannibal sospira, abbandonando il cucchiaino sul tovagliolo.

«Attribuire quello che siamo alle persone o agli eventi esterni è facile ma inconcludente» dice.

«È una frase piuttosto debole detta da uno psichiatra».

«Noi siamo quello che siamo, Will. Che ti piaccia o meno».

Will sospira, passandosi una mano sulla fronte, il gomito destro sul tavolo. Hannibal l’osserva.

«Tu sanguini ancora, Will» dice. «La tua empatia e il persistente rispetto per la giustizia filtrano ancora dalle tue cicatrici».

«Questo è quello che sono» replica lui, con tono serio. «Che ti piaccia o meno».

«Lo so, ma cerchi ancora di razionalizzarti» dice. «È plausibile, quando trascorri l’intera esistenza nel tentativo proteggere la mente con muri invalicabili».

«Non ci sono più muri…» mormora Will. «Tu sei già entrato in tutte le mie crepe».

«Ma hai ancora timore di quello che faresti se ti lasciassi andare».

Will sposta lo sguardo. «Le persone come me non dovrebbero lasciarsi andare».

«Le persone come te sono le uniche che dovrebbero farlo» risponde Hannibal, studiando il suo volto.

Will fa un respiro profondo, passandosi una mano sul ginocchio. Poi aggrotta la fronte, confuso.

«Dove andremo?» domanda, pensando alla loro fuga.

«Ovunque tu voglia» risponde Hannibal. «Purché avremo la libertà di essere noi stessi».

Will si ferma a riflettere per un secondo. Alle sue spalle c’è ancora un mandato di ricerca per aiuto e favoreggiamento nei confronti di un pericoloso serial killer. Per non parlare del rischio di assunzione di falsa identità.

«Sai che c’è una taglia sulla nostra testa?» domanda.

«Certo».

«E come pensi che riusciremo a sfuggire all’Interpol? Il governo federale ci dà la caccia».

«Di questo non devi preoccuparti».

Will sospira, passandosi le dita sulla bocca, il gomito sul bracciolo della sedia.

«Pensi che questa volta sia diverso?» chiede.

«Dovresti dirmelo tu» risponde Hannibal. «L’ultima volta che saremmo dovuti partire insieme qualcosa è andato storto, se non ricordo male».

Will emette aria dal naso, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul volto.

«Non mi riferivo a questo».

«E a cosa, in particolare?»

«Al modo in cui abbiamo necessità l’uno dell’altro».

Hannibal resta a guardarlo. «Certo che è diverso» risponde. «Lo è già». 

«Siamo pericolosamente co-dipendenti» precisa Will.

«Come due soli che si attraggono, inesorabili».

Will inclina il labbro in un sorriso triste. «Finiremo per bruciare» dice dopo una breve pausa.

«Se bruceremo, sarà l’esplosione più brillante di tutte le stelle del firmamento» risponde Hannibal.

Will emette un verso di divertimento, afferrando il bicchiere. A quel punto Hannibal riprende il cucchiaino in mano e Will lo guarda finire il dessert.

Intanto il sole dalla finestra li ha raggiunti, seduti al tavolo. Carezzati dal calore del primo pomeriggio, gli unici suoni che ora riempiono il silenzio sono il verso lontano dei gabbiani e lo sciabordio delle onde sulla riva vicina. Per un po’ nessuno dei due parla.

Quando il pranzo è terminato, Hannibal raccoglie le stoviglie vuote e Will libera la tavola. I loro gomiti si sfiorano di tanto in tanto, e nello sparecchiare è come se ci fosse un muto accordo tra di loro, una danza inspiegabile che li fa muovere indisturbati, a loro agio. Quando il bancone è sgombro Will si sposta verso la finestra e resta fermo, in piedi. Osserva il mare che si infrange sul bagnasciuga, la quiete e il silenzio della spiaggia, in quel punto troppo lontana e sperduta per essere attrazione dei turisti. La sua mente torna alla prima volta che ci ha messo piede, quando aveva iniziato a sistemare quel rifugio a suo piacimento, e per qualche secondo immagina di trasferirsi lì con Hannibal, per sempre. La cosa lo fa sorridere, perché non durerebbero una settimana in quella ridicola catapecchia, ma si concede di pensarlo. Il sorriso sulle sue labbra, però, dura poco, perché la mano di Hannibal si chiude improvvisamente alla base del suo collo. Per qualche secondo Will smette di respirare. 

Hannibal lo osserva, muovendo appena il pollice sulle prime due vertebre cervicali, e Will chiude gli occhi, incapace di muoversi. 

«Vuoi che la smetta di toccarti?» domanda il dottore, indugiando ancora con la mano. Quando Will non risponde lui intende l’antifona e si distacca, spostandosi al suo fianco.

Will fa un respiro profondo, nel tentativo di rilassare i muscoli. È assurdo che il suo corpo reagisca ancora così. Come se quelle mani non l’avessero mai toccato prima. Will ricorda benissimo tutti i comportamenti non verbali del dottore, tutte quelle intenzioni camuffate da gesti casuali con cui negli anni passati gli si era avvicinato, toccandogli la spalla, le mani, costringendolo contro la scala, la poltrona, la scrivania, in un ballo ineffabile.

«È questo che faremo d’ora in poi?» domanda Will, disincantato. «Coabitare? Essere… fisici?»

«La fisicità è solo una conseguenza dell’amore» risponde Hannibal. «Non gradisci il mio contatto?»

«No, io…» risponde lui, chinando la testa e passandosi una mano nello stesso punto in cui pochi secondi prima si erano strette le dita dell’altro. «Forse devo ancora abituarmi. Nessuno mi tocca tanto spesso quanto te».

«Nemmeno la tua ragazza?»

Will si volta a guardarlo.

«Non credo tu abbia mai scoraggiato le tue donne a toccarti» continua Hannibal. «O mi sbaglio?»

Will aggrotta la fronte, sbattendo le palpebre ripetutamente. Non è chiaro se quello che sente in quel momento sia reale.

«Sei… geloso?» gli domanda, dopo pochi secondi.

«La gelosia è un sentimento istintivo, un segnale d’amore. È come la febbre per l’ammalato, la fame per l’indigente, per i quali averla è segnale di vita».

«Segnale di una vita malata e mal disposta» replica lui.

Hannibal abbassa gli occhi, inspirando. «Quella donna, Paige Tuller…» dice. «Tu non vuoi che io la uccida».

Will è sorpreso dall'affermazione. Contrae la mandibola e fissa l’altro di rimando. «È una domanda retorica?»

Hannibal fa una pausa, ricambiando il suo sguardo. «Solo parlarne ti mette a disagio».

«Oh, per favore…» fa lui, infilando le mani nelle tasche e spostandosi verso il centro della stanza.

«Cosa provi per lei?» chiede Hannibal.

Will si ferma e pensa a Paige. A quella dolce, giovane donna conosciuta nel momento perfetto per attenuare la sua miserabile solitudine. Mesi prima Will si era aggrappato alle sue attenzioni, prendendosi il tempo necessario per ricominciare una vita nuova, per recuperare quei frammenti dispersi di se stesso, per dimenticare Hannibal. Lei gli aveva offerto stabilità e lui in cambio le aveva fatto credere di essere una brava persona. Era stato facile - perché era esattamente quello che lei aveva voluto credere - ma si era trattata solo di una finta, di un costume che lui si era divertito a indossare finché ne aveva avuto la possibilità. 

L’ultima cosa che vuole ora è che le accada qualcosa di male.

«Me ne andrò con te» dice Will ad Hannibal. «Ma devi lasciare Paige fuori da tutto questo».

«I tuoi sentimenti nei suoi riguardi sono veri ma inconvenienti».

«Inconvenienti per te».

«Non hai timore che possa andare alla polizia?»

«Non istigarmi» risponde Will, deciso, e per una volta non c’è rabbia nel suo tono, solo fermezza. «Lei non sa chi sono davvero. E non lo saprà mai».

Hannibal esita un attimo, poi china la testa. Will osserva l’uomo contenersi, bloccarsi come un bambino a cui è stato vietato di giocare. Will lo conosce così bene da capire i suoi pensieri in un solo sguardo.

«Percepisco la tua frustrazione» dice Will. «Vorresti ucciderla. Uccidere per te è tanto facile quanto respirare, come infilarti un abito su misura, ma io ti ho cambiato e se c’è qualcosa che odi è sottostare a quello che non approvi».

Hannibal punta lo sguardo su di lui.

«Parli come se tu fossi diverso, Will, come se non avessi alcun appetito per la violenza» risponde. «Eppure ti sei mai chiesto chi è cambiato realmente tra noi due?»

Su quella verità cala un silenzio pesante. Will si sente estremamente esposto sotto lo sguardo dell’altro.

«Quando hai ucciso, Will, l’hai fatto sempre per scelta tua» continua Hannibal.

«Stai paragonando i miei omicidi con i tuoi?» ribatte lui, indignato. «Io ho sparato a Hobbs perché stava per uccidere Abigail. E Randall Tier… sei stato tu a mandarmelo. È stata autodifesa».

«Io non ho mandato Randall a ucciderti» risponde Hannibal. «L’ho mandato da te perché fossi tu a ucciderlo».

Will scuote la testa, stanco.

«Per natura, tu risplendi nella violenza» continua Hannibal. «Ecco perché uccidere quel ragazzo ti ha fatto sentire vivo. Esattamente come con Dolarhyde».

«Tutto questo per stimolare il mio vero potenziale?» replica lui, con tono derisorio.

«Ogni umano ha il potenziale per uccidere, Will. Siamo animali, e alcuni richiedono semplicemente più incoraggiamento di altri».

«Io non ho alcun piacere nell’uccidere degli innocenti» risponde, con freddezza.

«Però fare cose cattive a chi fa del male è soddisfacente, dico bene?»

Will stringe i denti. Hannibal continua:

«La presunzione dell’innocenza è un’inutile eco, Will, solo un costrutto inventato dagli uomini».

«Parli di uomini e animali come se tu fossi un Dio che si diverte a elargire morte».

«Non esiste alcun dio» risponde Hannibal. «Non è forse questo il punto?»

Will lo fissa, con sguardo serio. Dopo qualche secondo sospira e si sposta, dandogli le spalle. Hannibal nel frattempo fa alcuni passi verso di lui. Anche se non lo sta toccando, Will riesce ad avvertire il suo sguardo come se premesse fisicamente sulla sua spalla.

«A volte mi chiedo dove sarei se non ti avessi mai incontrato» mormora Will, debolmente.

«Credi che per me sia diverso?» risponde lui. «L’averti conosciuto ha destabilizzato la mia esistenza in modi che io stesso non ritenevo possibili».

«Oh, la _tua_ esistenza?» fa Will con irrisione.

«Ho passato anni a costruire la mia stimata carriera, la mia vita ideale a Baltimora, e poi sei arrivato tu, privandomi della libertà e legandomi a te senza precedenti. Ora vivo subendo i capricci della tua ridicola morale».

Will si volta verso di lui. «Non parlare come se io avessi placato la tua sete di sangue…»

«Questo è più che improbabile. È impudente chiedere a un lupo di smettere di cacciare».

Will lo guarda come se la sua intenzione fosse stata sin dall’inizio quella di arrivare esattamente a quel punto del discorso.

«I lupi possono essere addomesticati» dice, con cautela.

Hannibal l’osserva per un lungo momento prima di parlare.

«Cosa vorresti che facessi, Will? Che smettessi di essere quello che sono?»

«Per quanto uccidere sia il tuo mezzo d’espressione preferito, ti servono delle regole, Hannibal».

«Regole» ripete lui. Will può vedere lo sguardo di disapprovazione sul suo volto.

«So che il pensiero può sembrarti ridicolo…» fa Will, spostandosi.

«Non posso fare a meno di trovare intrigante il tuo tentativo di ammansirmi» interrompe lui.

«Non sto cercando di…» dice Will, incapace di terminare la frase. Serra la mandibola, cosciente dello sguardo dell’altro.

«Tu non sei disgustato dai miei omicidi, Will, altrimenti non saresti qui. Con me» dice. «Eppure stai invocando dei limiti, delle regole. Qualcosa di profondamente innaturale».

«Non voglio che tu uccida senza alcuna riserva. A volte è necessario tracciare una linea».

«Una linea che inibisca il nostro potenziale».

«Al contrario».

Hannibal continua a fissarlo. «Cosa mi stai chiedendo?»

«Uccidiamo insieme» afferma Will, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Hannibal resta immobile, la schiena dritta. «Ma lascia che sia io a scegliere le vittime».

L’aria si fa improvvisamente più densa. Hannibal si lecca brevemente le labbra e per un attimo Will abbassa lo sguardo sulla sua bocca, prima di tornare sui suoi occhi. 

«Vorresti spartire il brivido della caccia» dice Hannibal, con la cautela di un animale che sta imparando a essere domato.

«Non più pietanze immotivate e insipide. Affonderemo le mani nella carne di qualche essere davvero immeritevole. Insieme».

«Queste sono le tue condizioni?» chiede.

«Lascia che ti offra quello che hai sempre voluto» risponde Will. «Concedimi solo… la decisione finale». ~~~~

Hannibal continua a guardarlo per qualche altro momento, come per valutare l’intera proposta. Infine sospira, ancora una volta incapace di contrastare tutto quello che Will è in grado di fare, ed estende una mano verso di lui, in una richiesta di permesso silenziosa.

«Sei un ragazzo estremamente scaltro».

«È un sì?» chiede Will, lasciando che le dita del dottore si avvolgano intorno al suo polso.

«Sì, Will».

La facilità con cui Hannibal ammette quelle parole gli riscalda il petto in modo ridicolo. Will abbassa lo sguardo, vedendo la mano di Hannibal attorno al suo polso. Lentamente muove la sua per ricambiare la presa, facendo scivolare le dita tra quelle del dottore.

«Un nuovo inizio è all'orizzonte» considera, poco dopo.

Hannibal lo guarda con intensità, come è solito fare ogni volta che Will gli dà motivo di ricordarsi perché desideri tanto la sua compagnia.

«Tavo _pragaras_ baigėsi» dice Hannibal, con voce calma e misurata. «Prasideda tavo naujas gyvenimas».

Will solleva lo sguardo, confuso. «Tavo pragaras…»

« _Pragaras_. In lituano. È il luogo metafisico che attende le anime dopo la loro morte».

«Il paradiso?»

«Al contrario. Ho detto che il tuo inferno è passato. La tua nuova vita sta iniziando».

Will lo fissa. «Non ti ho mai sentito parlare nella tua lingua madre».

«A volte me lo concedo» risponde Hannibal.

«Se l’inferno è alle spalle, non resta che il paradiso?»

«Ci sono molte cose che desidero ancora mostrarti».

A quel punto Will si limita a osservarlo, in silenzio, mentre Hannibal studia il suo viso. Qualche secondo dopo la sua mano libera sale sul viso di Will, indice e pollice che si chiudono intorno alla stanghetta degli occhiali. Lentamente glieli sfila. Will glielo lascia fare, sbattendo le ciglia, incapace di reagire. Entrambi sono abbastanza vicini da sentire il reciproco calore. Hannibal abbandona gli occhiali sul bancone al suo fianco e torna a guardare Will, senza battere ciglio e senza allentare la presa intorno al suo polso. L’espressione nei suoi occhi è offuscata, ambigua, come quella di un predatore che mostra curiosità e attenzione per la sua preda.

«Ho il permesso di toccarti?» domanda, con tono morbido, prudente.

Will sente la tensione crescere in lui, irrigidirgli i muscoli. La percepisce come un’entità viva che si affolla nella stanza, che occupa tutto lo spazio, premendogli il petto, la schiena, tutto ciò che lo circonda. Ma Hannibal non aspetta una risposta quando muove le dita della mano sinistra sulla sua guancia. Prima tocca con gentilezza l’arco sopraccigliare – ignorando lo sfarfallio delle palpebre di Will – e poi constata la durata della sua barba rada: cinque giorni. Tanto è passato dall’ultima volta che si sono visti. Will non si è più rasato da allora. I peli corti e rigidi pungono i polpastrelli di Hannibal mentre questi percorrono prima la linea del mento, poi lo zigomo. Hannibal resta in silenzio, con gli occhi fissi sul suo volto, come in contemplazione. Non ci sono più quei morbidi capelli castani che un tempo gli nascondevano le tempie, adesso lo psichiatra può vedere chiaramente i segni guariti sulla sua pelle un po’ abbronzata. Così il suo pollice si appresta a sfiorare prima la cicatrice sulla fronte e poi la sottile linea bianca sulla guancia, il vecchio ricordo inflitto dal Dragone.

A quel contatto Will si sente come attraversato da una scarica elettrica. Gli blocca il respiro, gli fa quasi male. La sua gola produce un suono strozzato, involontario, e senza accorgersene china la testa, affondando le dita nella camicia di Hannibal, ancorandosi al tessuto come per non cadere. Hannibal pronuncia il suo nome, semplicemente, e sposta entrambe le mani sulle sue braccia in una presa solida, rassicurante. Will resta in silenzio, col capo chino, sentendosi disarmato. Ancora una volta. La presenza di Hannibal continua ad avere quell’inspiegabile, problematico effetto su di lui, e non può nemmeno fingere che sia tutta colpa sua, non quando Will sente una brama così forte da farlo piegare per un semplice tocco. Hannibal è talmente vicino che Will riesce a sentire i suoi desideri, le mal celate voluttà che gli artigliano lo stomaco e che filtrano in ogni sua intenzione. È insopportabile, è allettante. Irresistibilmente tossico.

«Mi piacerebbe che la lasciassi andare» dice Hannibal.

«Cosa?» fa Will, fermo, con la testa abbassata.

«Questa tua naturale propensione verso il panico».

Will si sforza a fare un respiro profondo, senza mollare la presa attorno alla sua camicia, ormai sgualcita.

«Tutto questo…» inizia, in un sussurro. «È nuovo per me». La sua voce è bassa, cauta. È il suono solitario di una creatura lasciata nell’oscurità per troppo tempo. «Nessuno mi ha mai voluto così tanto…» continua, senza incrociare il suo sguardo. «Come te».

Hannibal sembra soppesare le sue parole prima di rispondere.

«Da quando ti ho conosciuto, Will, ho scordato come si possa desiderare qualsiasi altra cosa» risponde. «Tu risiedi ormai nei meandri più profondi della mia anima».

A quell’affermazione il filo invisibile che li collega si riduce irrimediabilmente. In un respiro instabile Will si fa avanti e si aggrappa maggiormente a lui, poggiandosi con la testa contro il suo petto, in una replica di quell’abbraccio condiviso la notte di tanto tempo prima sulla sommità di una scogliera.

Hannibal lo attrae a sé, la mano che dal suo braccio sale senza esitazioni sulla sua spalla. Lo stringe. Il suo corpo è fermo e solido contro quello di Will. Nessun demone, nessuna bestia, solo calore e sicurezza. È strano. Per anni sono stati così vicini, così intimi, da entrare nella mente dell’altro, da dimenticare chi fosse chi, da sentire la rispettiva voce nella propria mente, il volto di uno lo specchio dell’altro, eppure quell’abbraccio è quasi più intenso di qualsiasi contatto. Non importa se qualche giorno prima si sono baciati, se hanno raggiunto l’orgasmo come degli adolescenti concitati e se Will si è nutrito del suo sangue, questa stretta è come un elastico che si rompe, un fulmine che si ripercuote nel cielo. Anni di tensione si spezzano brutalmente, come un piatto che si frantuma o un vetro dilaniato da un proiettile.

Lentamente le dita di Hannibal salgono sulla nuca di Will, scorrono tra le setole corte dei suoi capelli e si fermano, per custodire l’intero cranio nel palmo della sua mano. Will sospira e non ignora più la sensazione di quell’incastro perfetto. Piuttosto, se ne compiace. Gode di quel momento, pregno di una particolare segretezza, dedito solo a loro due, dove il mondo esterno è qualcosa di distante, ovattato, un ricordo lontano.

Will sente il proprio corpo che gradualmente si rilassa tra le braccia di Hannibal. Le dita attorno alla camicia del dottore si aprono e scivolano verso la sua schiena in una docile stretta. Will sposta appena la guancia sulla sua clavicola, stringendolo meglio, incastrandosi sotto il suo mento irsuto. Hannibal di rimando lo cinge maggiormente a sé e Will può sentire il petto dell’uomo che si solleva ad ogni respiro, il suo corpo e fiato che emanano calore, talmente vicini da dargli le vertigini.

«Tutto questo per arrivare qui» sussurra Will sulla pelle del collo di Hannibal, che sospira, concedendosi di chiudere gli occhi per un momento.

«Avrei fatto di tutto per arrivare fin qui» risponde, con la bocca così vicina al suo orecchio da farlo rabbrividire.

Will sospira ma mantiene gli occhi bassi, sbattendo pigramente le palpebre, e non reagisce quando la mano di Hannibal dietro la sua nuca lo allontana leggermente, il pollice dell’altra che sale per sfiorare il suo zigomo. Adesso i loro volti sono così vicini che l’aria condivisa sembra pungere, e Will chiude gli occhi definitivamente mentre quel pollice viene sostituito dalla bocca di Hannibal, che preme un bacio sulla sua guancia calda. Il contatto è così intimo e intenso che Will non riesce a fare a meno di vibrare, e quando Hannibal si distacca Will si volta appena, quanto basta per inseguire il suo respiro e incastrare le labbra alle sue.

Il bacio è un po’ strano all’inizio, diverso da quello che si erano scambiati cinque giorni prima. È lento, misurato, privo di quella foga che li aveva tenuti sotto pressione ma carico di una delicatezza quasi fatale. Inizia lentamente, con una leggera pressione delle labbra, e continua a rilento attraverso i loro respiri. I loro nasi si toccano, le loro bocche si muovono, e per diversi secondi vanno avanti così, finché non si distaccano, sospirando. Hannibal fa giusto in tempo a specchiarsi nelle pupille dilatate di Will prima di baciarlo ancora, inclinando l’angolo della testa in modo da adattare le loro labbra perfettamente. Will chiude gli occhi e si lascia baciare, aprendo la bocca contro la sua come un fiore alla luce del sole. Gusta ogni momento di quell’atto di venerazione, dalla morbidezza della sua lingua alla lentezza del tocco; dalla ruvidezza delle loro barbe al modo in cui le dita di Hannibal racchiudono il suo collo, possessive, ma senza stringere. È straordinario, come se i loro visi siano stati creati appositamente per questo.

Poi la mano di Hannibal si sposta sulla sua mandibola, le dita che sfiorano l’attaccatura dei capelli dietro il suo orecchio, e Will allunga la mano per aggrapparsi al suo polso. A quel gesto Hannibal si stacca, adagio. Le palpebre di Will sono pesanti, il respiro concitato, le labbra schiuse e umide della saliva di Hannibal. Will ricambia il suo sguardo e con un’insolita oscurità negli occhi si passa la lingua sul labbro inferiore, come per assaporare il gusto lucente che Hannibal gli ha lasciato sulle labbra.

Hannibal resta a guardare quella splendida immagine ancora un secondo, prima di inclinare il mento e accostare il naso al suo collo. Will deglutisce mentre Hannibal lo annusa. Il profumo naturale di Will è unito a un denso, pesante aroma di desiderio, temperato da un acido sbuffo di trepidazione. Un mix complesso, tutt’altro che sottile. E Hannibal non ha bisogno di posizionare le dita sulla sua pelle per contare le pulsazioni accelerate del suo battito, riesce a sentire chiaramente il flusso di quel sangue prezioso che si dirama nelle vene, come una mappa interattiva che vuole rivelargli il punto esatto in cui premere la lingua. E così fa, schiudendo la bocca dove scorre la vena giugulare di Will, sentendo il battito galoppare sulle sue papille gustative.

A quell’azione il retro della gola di Will produce un lamento sommesso, e mentre la mano sinistra di Hannibal resta sul suo collo, l’altra si sposta sulla vita di Will e verso il basso, sempre più in basso, fino ad aprirsi nelle cinque dita e toccare la protuberanza già parzialmente eretta della sua eccitazione.

«Ah—cazzo» fa Will in un respiro strozzato, completamente succube delle mani del dottore.

La bocca di Hannibal rilascia un ultimo bacio sul suo collo prima di spostarsi al suo orecchio.

«Mio caro ragazzo, sei già così eccitato…»

Will arrossisce, consapevole del fatto che all'altro piaccia coglierlo alla sprovvista, ma non vuole mostrarsi sottomesso. Così ignora completamente il rossore che si dilaga sul suo viso e ricambia la presa, facendosi avanti e spostando una mano tra le gambe del dottore. Hannibal fa un passo indietro, sorpreso dal suo rude fervore, e Will sospira sulle sue labbra, soddisfatto di non essere l’unico ad avere tali evidenze. Hannibal non sa come reagire quando Will si aggrappa ai suoi capelli grigi per impadronirsi ancora della sua bocca.

Questa volta il bacio non ha nulla della placidità di quello precedente. Will sembra quasi grugnire quando si aggrappa coi denti al suo labbro superiore, le spalle che si sollevano, la bocca che si apre ancora in un respiro impetuoso. La sua lingua si insinua prepotentemente nella bocca Hannibal, il corpo che si spinge contro il suo come per dominarlo.

A quel punto si instaura una specie di lotta tra di loro, un duello per la supremazia dettata dal magnetismo animale, dove Will spinge e bacia, strattona e reclama, mentre Hannibal reagisce a ogni suo colpo con movimenti fluidi ma decisi, insistenti ma controllati. Lo scontro continua finché Will inizia a tirare la camicia di Hannibal e a sbottonargli i pantaloni. A quel punto Hannibal lo afferra bruscamente per il collo, costringendolo a guardarlo. Fermo, finalmente. 

Il petto di Will si contrae in rapidi respiri, il viso e il collo rossi, in preda all’eccitazione e alla foga del momento. Hannibal, d’altro canto, l’osserva con un leggero affanno che non sminuisce affatto l’insopportabile controllo che vuole dimostrare.

«Cosa c’è?» domanda Will, quasi imbarazzato, ma non aspetta che l’altro gli dia risposta per muovere le mani sulla camicia di Hannibal. Il dottore resta a guardarlo, mano sulla collottola, mentre i palmi di Will salgono verso l’addome. Si spostano, come per lasciare una scia bruciante, fino ad arrivare al petto. Lì le dita di Will si aprono per accarezzare con insistenza i muscoli, tastano la peluria nascosta dal tessuto sottile della camicia, per soffermarsi infine sui capezzoli. Hannibal fa dei respiri profondi quando Will inizia a muovere entrambi i pollici su quelle due estremità piccole e turgide che iniziano a tendere così deliziosamente la stoffa attorno al suo petto.

«Will» dice Hannibal, chiudendo entrambe le mani intorno ai suoi polsi.

«Cosa?» fa lui, con esasperazione, le mani bloccate. Nota uno strano calore, persino pazienza, negli occhi di Hannibal.

«Sei troppo eccitato».

«Pensavo ti piacesse…»

«Mi piace» risponde «Nella misura in cui permetti a me, e soprattutto a te stesso, di godere del momento».

Will sospira, le spalle che si abbassano, gradualmente, e Hannibal rilascia la presa sui suoi polsi.

«Tutto questo è ridicolo…» dice l’ex profiler.

«Will».

«Cosa vuoi che faccia?» domanda, facendo un passo per allontanarsi, ma Hannibal gli trattiene il braccio.

«Va a sederti» risponde il dottore, con voce conciliante ma risoluta.

Will non ha modo di riflettere su quell’invito che in tre passi Hannibal lo accompagna verso la nuova poltrona rossa. Will si lascia cadere sopra e non capisce cosa stia succedendo fino a quando l’uomo si pizzica appena i pantaloni, tirandoli su, e si inginocchia di fronte a lui. 

«Cosa…» inizia Will.

«Sei mai stato con qualcuno che gode realmente nel dare piacere, Will?» La voce di Hannibal è bassa, ruvida, l’accento inspessito per pura seduzione. «Concedimi questo dono raro. Mi darebbe immenso piacere se mi permettessi di assaporare ogni centimetro di te».

Will si sente attraversato da un’onda di calore che gli fa incespicare il respiro. Le sue mani si aggrappano ai braccioli della poltrona mentre al sol pensiero il suo uccello si ravviva, intrappolato tra le sue gambe. Hannibal continua a guardarlo, godendo della tonalità rubiconda che divampa sul suo collo, sulle sue orecchie.

«Ho il tuo permesso, dunque?» domanda, leggendo negli occhi di Will un forte desiderio appannato da stordimento.

Will assottiglia le labbra in una linea sottile prima di cedere e annuire, due volte. A quel punto Hannibal posiziona entrambe le mani sulle sue cosce, gli carezza il tessuto del pantalone e, aggrappandosi ai suoi fianchi, lo tira verso di sé. La fluidità e l’urgenza del movimento fa sussultare Will, che si fa trascinare fino ad arrivare al bordo della poltrona, le gambe divaricate per fare spazio alle spalle dell’uomo. A quel punto le mani di Hannibal riprendono a muoversi sulle sue ginocchia, lisciando la stoffa del pantalone leggero, fino a salire, lentamente, per brandire l’interno coscia. Quando le sue dita circondano l’erezione di Will, trattenuta in maniera così evidente al lato del suo inguine, una scossa di piacere gli fa scuotere la gamba, il ginocchio che urta contro il busto di Hannibal.

«Scusa» mormora Will.

Hannibal fa finta di niente e gli afferra la caviglia, spostandola contro il piede della poltrona. Una volta appurata la stabilità delle sue gambe, Hannibal non perde tempo a slacciare la cintura di Will, infilando le dita nello spazio ridotto per tirare la fascia di cuoio e aprire la fibbia, il suono metallico dei passanti che urtano tra di loro. Una volta aperta, Hannibal va dritto al bottone del pantalone e un secondo dopo tira giù la cerniera. L’intero trattamento fa gemere Will, i fianchi che si muovono un paio di volte nell'aria, istintivi. Will osserva come le dita di Hannibal si stringono per un momento intorno ai bordi dello spacco, aprendolo sempre di più, e osserva come le sue pupille si dilatano alla vista dei boxer, attanagliate dal piacere. Anche qualcuno meno capace di Will sarebbe capace di decifrare il momento. La voglia lasciva dell’uomo tra le sue gambe è così chiara che lui diventa rigido senza volerlo, specialmente quando la mano destra di Hannibal si muove per stringersi con decisione intorno al suo sesso sempre più irrorato di sangue.

Will emette un respiro che sembra un gemito, basso, guardando le dita che trattengono la sua vistosa erezione attraverso la stoffa dei boxer grigi, l’estremità dove risiede la punta ormai più scura, bagnata della sua stessa eccitazione. Hannibal continua a toccarlo, a muovere i polpastrelli e le nocche sul suo organo coperto, affascinato da quello che vede e dal forte odore che sente. A un certo punto l’altra mano si muove per tendere maggiormente il tessuto delle mutande, che aderiscono completamente al suo fallo come una seconda pelle umida, mostrando con chiarezza il frenulo teso, il prepuzio retratto, il glande gonfio. La scena è così sconcia e al tempo stesso insolita che Will si sente fremere. Questa volta però Hannibal non si ferma a chiedergli il permesso; glielo odora addosso, che è esattamente quello che Will vuole. Così si sporge in avanti e posa un bacio sulla sua asta.

Will ansima, le palpebre pesanti. Resta immobile, con una particolare oscurità negli occhi, mentre osserva Hannibal sotto di lui. Ancora una volta quella bocca carnosa sfiora il suo sesso, la mano stretta attorno alla base per comprimerlo, il tessuto dei boxer sempre più teso e scuro. All’ennesimo brivido di piacere, però, per Will si aggiungono presto le prime avvisaglie di frustrazione, specialmente quando Hannibal continua a schioccarli quei morbidi bacetti ripetitivi senza mai focalizzarsi sulla punta. Will si dimena un po’, facendosi avanti col bacino, incitando Hannibal a fare qualcosa di più concreto.

Ma Hannibal è un bastardo vanesio, e Will se ne rammenta solo quando alza il viso verso di lui.

«L'impazienza è la madre della disperazione» dice con voce ruvida.

«E tu adori vedermi disperare» risponde Will.

A quello Hannibal sorride, bocca e occhi luminosi, e torna a stringere la presa attorno alla base del suo membro eretto, che inclina - come se fosse la leva di un joystick - esattamente contro il suo labbro inferiore. Il piacere inaspettato che Will prova a quell’azione è piuttosto evidente sul suo viso, specialmente quando la lingua di Hannibal sguscia dalla sua bocca per spingersi contro il glande di Will, ripetutamente. È un’azione ruvida, strana, ostacolata dal tessuto ormai fradicio ma Will resta comunque senza fiato mentre osserva quella lingua strisciare contro la sua eccitazione come un serpente, con insopportabile, incantevole languidezza. Will continua a respirare pesantemente, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quella visione, e quando inizia a muovere i fianchi contro quella bocca, Hannibal lo sorprende, aprendo le labbra e chiudendosi completamente attorno a lui.

«Cazzo» emette Will, facendo leva sulle gambe per spingersi più a fondo nella cavità orale di Hannibal, che inizia a succhiare, sempre attraverso la stoffa delle mutande. Will si abbandona a un lungo singhiozzo, mentre Hannibal inizia a scendere più in profondità, in una lenta e ruvida suzione che gli fa venire il capogiro. La sensazione del tessuto pressato e del calore di quella bocca ha un effetto così stordente che Will si sente raggiungere il culmine, specialmente quando Hannibal solleva gli occhi scuri su di lui e scende con le labbra fino alla base, la barba che solletica i suoi testicoli gonfi.

«Ah—sto… sto per…» blatera Will, e gli basterebbe davvero poco per raggiungere l’orgasmo se non fosse per l’altro, che proprio sul più bello allenta la mandibola e si distacca, raddrizzando testa e spalle, quanto basta per vederlo imprecare.

«Non ancora» è la risposta monotona di Hannibal, che torna a stringere con la mano la base del suo sesso, bloccandogli la circolazione.

«Ti diverti?» domanda impaziente Will, spingendo i fianchi in avanti e trovando solo i forti avambracci dell’uomo a bloccargli le gambe. A quel punto Hannibal sorride, e la presa della sua mano si allenta appena.

Will vorrebbe dirgli quanto è bastardo ma Hannibal non gli dà il tempo di pronunciare nulla che le sue mani si muovono per sfilargli le scarpe e toglierli in uno strattone boxer e pantaloni, che finiscono non lontano da loro, abbandonati sul pavimento.

Will sbatte le palpebre, stordito, con le mani che tornano ad aggrapparsi ai braccioli della poltrona. Si ritrova con la parte del corpo inferiore completamente nuda e con le mani di Hannibal che iniziano a percorrere la peluria delle sue cosce. Will lo guarda mentre queste salgono lentamente verso il suo inguine, sui suoi fianchi, e si aggrappano per portare nuovamente il suo sedere all’estremità della poltrona. Con decisione le sue gambe vengono allargate.

«Hannibal» mormora.

«Non pensare, Will. Abbandonati al piacere» dice lui, prima di abbassarsi e posare le labbra sul punto dell’interno coscia in cui passa l’arteria femorale. Will geme ancora mentre guarda Hannibal aprire quella bocca, leccarlo per sentire il sangue pulsare sotto la pelle, baciarlo ripetutamente in quella maniera così intensa ma controllata. Osserva la sua bocca muoversi lentamente, spostandosi in vari punti del suo inguine, alternando una coscia all’altra, ignorando completamente il suo membro che gonfio e pulsante, giace ancora sul lato sinistro.

Will sposta i fianchi, inclinando la sua eccitazione verso l’uomo in un chiaro innuendo, e Hannibal fa schioccare un ultimo bacio su quella pelle sensibile prima di sollevare lo sguardo su di lui.

«Cosa vorresti, Will?»

«Succhiami» è la sua chiara risposta.

Hannibal lo guarda ancora qualche secondo prima di abbassarsi nuovamente per considerare la sua eccitazione. Il fallo di Will è pieno, arrossato, carnoso. I vasi sanguigni in evidenza, il glande bagnato, lucente. Hannibal sente il suo odore intenso e senza muovere le mani dalle sue gambe, si avvicina, strisciando con la lingua per tutta la sua solida lunghezza. Non ci sono strati di tessuto a dividerli questa volta, e il contatto nudo fa tremare Will, la cui mano si sposta lentamente dalla poltrona dietro la testa del dottore. Lo guida, mentre Hannibal continua a leccare il corpo del suo pene, che si rinvigorisce, tendendosi ancora di più sotto le sue attenzioni. Hannibal inclina il viso, avvolgendo le labbra su un lato, la lingua che scivola, la presa di Will che si stringe in maggior misura dietro la sua nuca. Poi Hannibal sposta una mano per palpare i suoi testicoli e Will sospira forte, spingendo i fianchi in avanti. Sente il respiro caldo di Hannibal, la pressione della sua mano e della sua bocca scivolosa, la ruvidezza della barba che gli solletica l’inguine, e la cosa continua così per un minuto abbondante. Con il battito sanguigno che gli risuona nelle orecchie, Will vorrebbe porre fine a questa dolorosa tortura, così stringe le dita tra i capelli di Hannibal, indirizzando la sua bocca in cima al suo membro duro. Quello che trova, però, è solo resistenza. 

«Hannibal» dice Will, con voce ruvida, irregolare.

Di risposta lui sorride, in mezzo alle sue gambe, leccandosi il labbro inferiore e fiatando direttamente a pochi centimetri dalla sua punta, lucida, rossa, fremente. Will stringe i denti e fa pressione con la mano sulla sua nuca, ma Hannibal resta irremovibile, testardo, chiaramente in controllo. Ignora il suo comando, quanto basta per trattenere i fianchi di Will e impedirgli ancora una volta di spingersi in avanti.

«Maledetto…» inizia lui ma Hannibal fa scivolare una mano sotto la sua maglietta, distribuendo le dita sulla calda pelle del suo addome. Basta una piccola pressione per far piegare all’indietro Will, che si ritrova con entrambi i gomiti sul sedile della poltrona. Lui fa per rialzarsi ma rimane pietrificato quando le dita di Hannibal trovano la famosa cicatrice sopra l’ombelico.

Will inizia a respirare forte, stringendo le dita, contraendo i muscoli addominali. Da allora nessuno dei due ha più fatto riferimento a quel segno arcuato, fingendo quasi che non sia mai esistito. Un marchio di vendetta e amore impossibile da dimenticare.

Così restano entrambi in silenzio, immobili, finché Will vede l’altro spostargli la maglietta, esponendo la pelle al contatto con l’aria. Il pollice di Hannibal inizia a scorrere lento sul bordo irregolare della cicatrice, scaldandolo e facendolo rabbrividire allo stesso tempo. Lo strato di pelle è ruvido, sbiancato, indurito, e Will non riesce a non sobbalzare, ansimando. I suoi occhi salgono su quelli del dottore e la profondità che ci vede dentro sembra infinita. Il petto di Hannibal sembra muoversi più velocemente, con insistenza, e le sue spalle si caricano di una strana tensione mentre si fa avanti e preme le labbra contro la cicatrice.

Will cerca di contenersi ma un lamento strozzato sfugge ugualmente dalla sua bocca. Cerca di tenere le gambe stabili quando Hannibal gli trattiene il bacino con forza, trascinando le labbra da un’estremità all’altra della cicatrice, con massima devozione. Will resta immobile, chiudendo gli occhi umidi, sopraffatto dalla sensazione di quei morbidi baci che presto vengono sostituiti dal scivoloso calore della sua lingua.

E Will grugnisce, spingendo in avanti il bacino, il suo membro ancora più addensato di sangue, trascurato, al lato del suo inguine, i peli che si rizzano per i brividi di piacere. A quel punto Hannibal si allontana appena e alza lo sguardo su di lui. Lo contempla con attenzione, con adorazione, come se ogni gemito, ogni espressione e ogni tremito di Will fosse un capolavoro ad accesso limitato.

«Mio adorato Will» dichiara con voce bassa, alterata dall’emozione. «Potrei dipingere centinaia di ritratti col tuo volto perso nell’estasi più pura, ma non riuscirei mai a catturare la bellezza che emani in questo momento». 

Will ricambia il suo sguardo, ansimando, e vede la ciocca dei suoi capelli grigi che gli ricade sulla fronte, la sua barba ispida e le sue forti mani che gli cingono la vita.

Eccolo, lo spietato cannibale che espone il suo vero io. Il mostro di Firenze, lo Squartatore di Chesapeake, il dottor Hannibal Lecter. L’intoccabile. Colui che si è lasciato un’intera vita alle spalle purché Will ricambiasse il suo amore. Ora in ginocchio, tra le sue gambe, ammaliato. Innamorato.

Will continua a tremare, chiedendosi se il tutto non sia solo un frammento della sua immaginazione. Cerca di darsi una risposta quando scatta a sedere e torna ad afferrare bruscamente Hannibal per i capelli, tirandolo verso di sé per baciarlo sulla bocca. I loro visi si scontrano in maniera tutt’altro che elegante, le bocche aperte in uno scontro scivoloso, al termine del quale stavolta tocca ad Hannibal restare senza fiato. 

«Sei innamorato di me?» ringhia Will sulle sue labbra schiuse, e le pupille di Hannibal si dilatano, riempiendo tutta l’iride marrone.

«Sì» risponde lui, ed è più un sospiro che una risposta.

«Allora dimostramelo» replica con tono decisivo.

Così Hannibal ha giusto il tempo di leccarsi le labbra, prima di tornare giù e premere nuovamente la lingua sulla cicatrice. L’ex profiler chiude gli occhi, poggiandosi con la schiena sul sedile, e lo lascia fare, estasiato da quella nuova sensazione. Stavolta, però, l’eccitazione tra le sue gambe non resta abbandonata, perché Hannibal l’afferra con la mano destra, stringendola e premendo il pollice sulla punta umida e gonfia. Dalla gola di Will esce un mugolio di godimento, e Hannibal inizia a masturbarlo, la bocca ancora sul suo addome. L’intera scena fa aumentare la salivazione di Will, che deglutisce e torna a incastrare le dita tra i suoi capelli. Intanto la mano di Hannibal continua a muoversi su e giù, e Will sospira, inarcando la schiena e allargando maggiormente le gambe. A quell’ennesimo appello Hannibal non può più tirarsi indietro così rilascia un’ultima lappata sulla cicatrice prima di scendere più in basso, sempre più in basso, e finalmente lo prende in bocca. Completamente.

Will geme con forza. Guarda Hannibal arrivare fino in fondo e succhiare, gli occhi su di lui. Will contrae i muscoli dell’addome, il respiro veloce. Non riuscirebbe a distogliere lo sguardo da quella scena nemmeno volendo, perché l’altro lo tiene in bocca come se la sua vita dipendesse da questo. Will osserva quelle labbra carnose che iniziano a salire e scendere sulla sua asta, bagnate e tese dalla pienezza del suo organo, in una scena così sensuale e incredibile che Will non ha più paura di chiedersi se stia succedendo davvero. Le sue gambe tremano, i muscoli si annodano e snodano in un gioco sequenziale. Poi Hannibal allenta la presa, salendo in cima e facendo circolare la lingua sulla sua punta, come per pregustare tutta la sua tensione.

«Ah- Hann---» guaisce Will, e ogni respiro sembra un gemito. 

«Sei delizioso, Will» dice Hannibal, il fiato caldo su di lui.

«Nn… dio ---ahh» farfuglia lui mentre l’altro riprende a succhiare, stabilendo un certo ritmo. Will tira la testa indietro, le palpebre pesanti, i talloni che sembrano scavare il pavimento. «Hannibal, non puoi…» inizia senza finire. Le sue guance bruciano. C’è del sudore sulle sue tempie. A un certo punto Hannibal sostituisce la bocca con la mano, stringendolo in un pugno, il ritmo che aumenta.

Will sa che da un momento all’altro Hannibal potrebbe fermarsi e lasciarlo così. Sarebbe il logico passo successivo di quest’assurdo gioco che stanno facendo, ma il dottore non gioca mai secondo le regole. Will lo sa e si fa avanti con la schiena, contraendo i muscoli delle gambe. Questa volta non ha intenzione di permetterglielo, tantomeno di invocare la sua clemenza. 

Così afferra Hannibal dalla nuca e con l’altra gli toglie la mano dal suo sesso. Hannibal resta sorpreso, bloccato in ginocchio in quella posizione, mentre Will inizia a toccarsi da solo, le dita della mano destra che slittano rapide e strette attorno al suo membro venoso e dolorante per il rilascio. La faccia di Hannibal è a pochi centimetri di distanza, mentre Will si masturba davanti a quegli occhi improvvisamente vispi e dilatati dalla lussuria. In quel momento entrambi si guardano, e il frangente è così acuto e voluttuoso che Will si dimentica della mano sulla sua eccitazione perché vede Hannibal aprire di nuovo la bocca e chiudersi attorno a lui. L’ennesima suzione di quelle labbra sulla sua punta basta per bloccargli il respiro, per scuoterlo dalla testa ai piedi, e il secondo successivo Will viene, in un lungo verso gutturale che gli sconquassa il petto.

Abbassa la testa, il ventre che si irrigidisce in rapide contrazioni, e si abbandona all’orgasmo, riversandosi completamente nella bocca di Hannibal, che si fa inondare dal suo sapore corruscante. A quel punto il dottore si fa più avanti, aprendo ancora di più la bocca e facendolo scivolare dolcemente nella sua gola.

Hannibal sa bene che il gusto della pelle umana è completamente diverso dal sapore della carne, e che il gusto del sesso non è paragonabile a nessuno dei due, ma per lui quest’ultimo ha sempre avuto di certo il bouquet più mutevole; non sempre piacevole, di per sé, ma sempre interessante. Deglutisce. Tra tutte le donne e uomini avuti nella sua vita il dottor Lecter non ha mai dubitato che quello del suo adorato Will sarebbe stato di gran lunga il sapore migliore.

Quando il suo pene smette di pulsargli nella bocca, Hannibal si sofferma ancora un momento, usando la lingua per carezzare lentamente la pelle che inizia a rilassarsi. A un certo punto sente la mano di Will sulla nuca - le dita che si perdono tra i capelli disordinati - e l’altra che si aggrappa con forza alla sua spalla. In un suono scivoloso Hannibal lo rilascia e solleva la testa.

La bocca di Will è leggermente aperta, il suo petto ancora un po’ affannato, la maglietta sgualcita. Sembra piacevolmente devastato. Hannibal accenna un sorriso. Lo trova bellissimo ma non glielo dice. Will, tuttavia, glielo legge negli occhi. Così lo tira a sé per un altro bacio, e questa volta Hannibal ne approfitta per tirarsi in piedi.

Nell’alzarsi le sue ginocchia scricchiolano e, aggrappato allo schienale della poltrona, finisce per staccarsi dalle labbra dell’altro in una smorfia di dolore.

«Temo di aver usufruito di questa posizione troppo a lungo» dice, chino su di lui.

Will vorrebbe dire un centinaio di cose in quel momento, eppure nulla di specifico riesce a uscire dalla sua bocca. Guarda Hannibal, che gradualmente sembra circondarsi da una pacifica calma, la stessa che Will sente lentamente diffondere nel suo corpo. Solo abbassando lo sguardo si accorge di una macchia umida sui pantaloni dell’altro, all’altezza dell’inguine. Will allunga una mano per toccarlo in quel punto.

«…Quando?» domanda, sentendo il suo membro a riposo.

«Prima» dice Hannibal, mettendosi dritto con la schiena.

«Ti sei toccato?»

«Non è stato necessario» risponde lui, spostandosi per prelevare i pantaloni di Will dal pavimento.

Will lo scruta, il mento sollevato, la fronte aggrottata. «Non mi hai dato modo di ricambiare».

«Mi hai già soddisfatto in modi che finora ho potuto solo immaginare».

Will lo guarda, con sguardo intontito, mentre Hannibal torna da lui per lasciare i pantaloni sul bracciolo della poltrona.

«Dovresti riposare» gli dice. «Suggerisco di rivestirti e tornare a casa».

Will si alza a sua volta. «Tu cosa farai?»

«Mi attendono delle chiamate importanti» risponde.

«È così che organizzi una fuga?»

«Ognuno ha i suoi talenti».

Will accenna un sorriso, che vacilla subito dopo. Un guizzo di apprensione gli attraversa il viso.

«Non devi preoccuparti, Will. Mi occuperò di tutto» dice Hannibal.

Will lo guarda allontanarsi per prendere la giacca di lino dall’attaccapanni e indossarla. Poi con le mani si alliscia i capelli disordinati all’indietro, come per rendersi presentabile al mondo esterno.

Will continua a osservarlo, immobile, ignorando completamente il fatto di essere nudo dai fianchi in giù. Hannibal si muove nella stanza per prelevare giusto le cose essenziali, che finiscono nelle sue tasche.

«Will» lo chiama, e l’altro sembra svegliarsi, mettendolo a fuoco. «Posso contare su di te, questa volta?»

_Scapperai con me, questa volta?_

Will lo fissa, con intensità. C’è una particolare sfumatura nel marrone dei suoi occhi che lo rende ancora più attraente.

«Sì» risponde infine, con decisione.

Le leggere rughe attorno agli occhi di Hannibal si accentuano in un sorriso.

«C’è una meta di tuo gradimento che ritieni debba tenere in considerazione?» domanda il dottore.

«Non importa, finché saremo insieme» risponde Will, e gli occhi di Hannibal trasudano pura compiacenza.

«Allora prepara i bagagli, _mon amour_ » dice. «Partiamo stanotte».

Il comando è morbido e Will non sa come reagire di fronte a quell’insolito appellativo. Non ha comunque il tempo di farlo che Hannibal torna nel suo spazio vitale e fa scivolare una mano sulla sua schiena nuda, come se quello fosse il suo legittimo posto.

Il bacio che si scambiano un secondo dopo ha qualcosa di finale, definitivo. Hannibal stringe il braccio attorno al suo busto mentre la bocca di Will si apre contro la sua. Will sente il suo stesso umore sulla lingua di Hannibal e la cosa non lo disgusta affatto. Al contrario. Lo fa sentire leggero, euforico, come illuminato. È assurdo che sia proprio l’uomo che ha tormentato la sua vita per anni a trasmettergli queste sensazioni. Il solo pensiero che continuerà a farlo in futuro lascia Will intontito.

Quando si distaccano Hannibal resta brevemente con il volto vicino al suo, guancia contro guancia. Chiude gli occhi, come per inalare il momento.

«Ci vediamo alle ventitré in punto, sotto casa tua» dice il dottore, allontanandosi con passi felpati. «Ti chiedo di non tardare».

E così se ne va, spingendo la porta, scomparendo nella forte luce del pomeriggio esterno.

Will resta fermo, in piedi, con le gambe scoperte.

Respira. Una calma indicibile sembra avvolgerlo come una densa nebbia. Eppure si sente incredibilmente lucido. Adesso sente, vede e ascolta come non ha mai fatto prima.

Un tempo c’era qualcosa che non andava in lui. Ma non è più così. Ora non c’è più niente che possa minacciarlo.

Hannibal gli darebbe il mondo. Tutto quello che deve fare Will è semplicemente concederglielo.

-

Nella foresta onirica della sua mente, Will cammina a piedi nudi.

Il terreno è freddo sotto il peso dei suoi passi, la temperatura rasenta quasi lo zero, sembra che stia per nevicare. La luce chiara tra le fronde degli alberi è piatta, grigia. Le prime ore dell’alba oppure gli ultimi istanti del crepuscolo.

Fa freddo e Will procede, cammina, solitario, calpestando foglie rinsecchite. Tutto quello che lo circonda è uguale, ripetitivo, una fila di alberi scuri che risaltano e si ripetono - come infiniti - nel contrasto con la luce.

Ma ecco che appare nella distanza una silhouette nera, riconoscibile. Il cervo, elegante e vistoso.

Will ascolta il suo bramito, così familiare, e si avvicina, con cautela.

Gli occhi della bestia sembrano brillare, marroni, lucenti, mentre Will arriva a pochi metri da lui. Sembra guardarlo con un’intelligenza spietata. Le sue corna, grandi, possenti, ramificate, si muovono quando abbassa il muso, scuotendolo appena a destra e sinistra. Sembra impaziente, mentre con le zampe tocca il terreno, sollevando delle foglie.

Will abbassa lo sguardo e c’è una striscia di terreno che si allunga, dietro di loro, in un campo diverso. Non più scuro come la terra ma chiaro, color carne. Un campo di braccia, torsi, gambe, schiene… di residui umani che si estende fino all’orizzonte.

Will torna a guardare il cervo, e il respiro nel suo petto sembra accorciarsi nell’aria fredda. Istintivamente sa che non può scappare. Se lo facesse l’animale lo rincorrerebbe, impalandolo con le sue corna. Così resta fermo, immobile.

Will abbassa gli occhi verso i suoi piedi e con sorpresa li vede sporchi di sangue. Un piccolo fiume rosso inizia a scorrere sotto di loro, macchiando le sue caviglie e gli zoccoli del cervo. Will solleva il viso. Le corna dell’animale sembrano farsi più grandi, ma è solo il muso che si avvicina a lui.

L’odore ferroso del sangue si fa più intenso, ma Will non avverte paura. Tutto questo è nuovo eppure sembra giusto, inevitabile. Forse è così che deve andare.

Will si fa avanti e con la mano accarezza il muso della bestia. L’animale china il capo e apre la bocca, rilasciando qualche altro verso, ma è di approvazione. Will lo sente, mentre continua ad accarezzarlo, lentamente, nello spazio tra i suoi occhi.

Poco dopo il cervo si sposta, verso la parte opposta al campo di carcasse umane, e Will lo insegue. Sono diretti a ovest, dove il cielo si sta imbrunendo. Quando l'animale si volta verso Will, lui lo raggiunge per posare una mano sul suo fitto manto.

Un altro bramito, e Will chiude gli occhi. Dietro le sue palpebre vede il disegno di Hannibal. Il suo design. Will lo capisce. Non c’è più distinzione tra di loro.

Così senza altri indugi, Will si aggrappa al pelo del suo dorso e gli sale in groppa.

L’animale scuote appena le corna possenti e inizia a muoversi, con Will sulla schiena. Si dirige lontano dalla foresta, dove gli alberi si diradano e un campo vasto e infinito si distende sotto i loro occhi.

Il cielo si scurisce sempre più. La luna si staglia luminosa in lontananza.

Will si aggrappa con le mani alle corna della bestia, e poggia la fronte sul suo lungo collo. Chiude gli occhi, senza paura di farsi condurre dall’essere che ha ridato il giusto tono all’oscurità.

Adesso non c’è più niente che possa ingabbiare i loro spiriti, niente che possa reclamare la loro anima. Will si fa trasportare e la pace che trova in quel momento lo avvolge come un caldo abbraccio.

Intorno a loro la notte sorge come un nuovo giorno e un altro capitolo della loro storia si erge nel silenzio della radura. 

Gli zoccoli incedono sul suolo. Il cervo continua a camminare.

FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia ha un seguito, che originariamente avrebbe dovuto essere la trama principale, ma la fantasia nell’emisfero destro del mio cervello si è lasciata andare un po’ troppo sul _come _sono finiti insieme. Ho dovuto concludere qui altrimenti sarei arrivata a 20 capitoli e non mi sembrava il caso. Tutto questo per introdurre la storia a sé stante [già stilata nella mia mente: principalmente un porno con una spruzzatina di thriller genere svedese], dove i murder husbands vivranno la loro vita da ricercati in un'altra parte del mondo. Quale? Bisognerà attendere. Il seguito è già in cantiere.__
> 
> Dopo aver finito l'ultimo capitolo mi sono imbattuta in questo meraviglioso, incantevole disegno. 👇
> 
> ___[](https://imgbb.com/)  
>   
> [](https://imgbb.com/)  
>   
> _  
> _  
> Mi ha ricordato molto il bacio sulla guancia che ho descritto. L'autore è un talentuoso artista di nome Hannigwam. Seguitelo[ _right here_](https://www.instagram.com/hannigwam/) perchè merita davvero. 👌_
> 
> Intanto ringrazio chiunque sia arrivato a leggere fin qui. Qualsiasi parola/commento/considerazione mi fa davvero piacere. "Pragaras" è il mio primo, lungo tentativo di scrittura in prosa. L’intero processo mi ha divertito ma anche tenuto seriamente impegnata. Tendenzialmente lavoro nel settore audiovisivo e trascrivere le immagini in parole non è stato facile, ma sicuramente si è rivelato più divertente ed economico.
> 
> L’intero progetto è senza beta-reader. Per le mie prossime storie "c’è qualcuno che si offre volontario come tributo?" – Cit. The Hunger Games
> 
> "Hannibal" è una delle mie serie preferite in assoluto. Mi ha incuriosito soprattutto per come i due protagonisti rappresentano il limite dell’altro, ma di base sono gli estremi delle loro personalità (l’eccessiva empatia e la sua totale assenza) a interessarmi maggiormente. Certo, si tratta di finzione. Nella vita reale sappiamo tutti qual è il posto adatto agli assassini psicopatici, no?
> 
> Ringrazio Bryan Fuller per il sottile (neanche tanto sottile. Anzi, piuttosto denso, direi) tono omoerotico, e per il senso esteticamente sinuoso che ha dato all’intera serie. Non importa se faranno la quarta stagione oppure no, per me la serie tv finisce benissimo così.
> 
> Grazie ancora per aver letto, chiunque tu sia.
> 
> Diana Moson


End file.
